Queen Bee of Forks High Senior High School
by JuliaCullen.s2
Summary: What happens when a self-proclaimed 'queen bee' by the name of Jessica Stanley tries to squeeze herself into a non-existent space between Edward and Bella?
1. Meet the IT girl

For the love of all that is beautiful, like me and Edward. This class could not be any more LAME. Ok yeah, I get it. The Hudson's Bay Company was a major fur trading company. WHATEVER, like I care. The other worse about this class is our teacher Mr. Bozin. Mr. Bozin is not only ugly, but is going bald and to top it all off, he's teaching my least favorite subject, history. The only thing that is good about this crummy old class is the most BEAUTIFUL boy that has ever walked these halls of Forks Senior High School.

Edward Cullen, he was beautiful, intelligent, athletic and oh, did I mention BEUATIFUL?! He thinks he's too good for everyone in this school and he knows that every girl here is falling for him.

Everyone, **except** me, I mean I do like him but I'm not willing to show it yet, not even a little bit, not until he shows he has some kind of interest in me.

See, I'm Jessica Stanley, here at Forks Senior High, just those two words mean everything. I was popular, gorgeous, somewhat of a bimbo (What, it's true and I'm not ashamed of it), captain of the cheerleading squad and I had every single guy in the palm of my hands.

I've dated all the popular and athletic ones, and dumped them too. So, the basic gist is that I rule Forks Senior High School. Sometime soon, Edward Cullen was going to be one of the boys in the palm of my hands and awaiting my presence.

My best friend Lauren Mallory was close to my popularity, but only because she's like my best friend and we hang out a lot so, if people like me they had bound to like her too, right? She's tried to flirt with Edward, and according to what she said this is how the conversation went:

**Edward **

_Lauren _

_"__Hey Edward! Nice football game yesterday"_

**"****Uhm,yeah it was. Thanks" **

_"__Oh,right! Let me introduce myself I__'__m Lauren Mallory. I'm sure you've heard of me.__" _

**"****I****'****m Edward Cullen****…****It's uh, nice to meet you?****" **

_"__Oh Edward! Your such a gentlemen__"__–__flirty giggles- _

**"****Uhm,yeah. I gotta go****…****bye****"**

Without any doubt Edward never gave her a second glance, but sometimes, just because I'm so hot I feel like he's waiting for me to go up to him. Do you know what I mean? Oh wait, of course not. No one's as hot as ME. Just you wait Edward Cullen, Jessica Stanley, and soon to be "Edward Cullen's girlfriend" is coming your way. Fast and flirtatious.


	2. Jessica Stanley

Disclaimer : I thought it would be quite obvious that I don't own the Twilight series;;

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

We were graduating this summer. I was so damn happy. Me and me especially out of everyone because for some miraculous reason, I got accepted University of Toronto. It's hard to believe, I mean I didn't even have good grades. Heck, I didn't even do well on the SATS. Maybe the dean saw my picture and thought, "We need some pretty students here in Toronto."

Of course, daddy got me into Harvard. They take bribes! I think Edward's going there next year. We'll see how everything plays out. Whatever, my mom was so proud of me! I'm going to take a wild, wild guess and say she doesn't know about the bribe daddy made them. Anyway, she was so proud she bought me a new car. Hell yeah!

The one thing that always pisses me off about my Forks High Senior High School is Isabella Swan. Or Bella, or whatever she's calling herself nowadays. I don't get this part. Mike told me Bella in Italian means beautiful, and she's….not; She has long wavy brown hair, wide brown eyes, full lips and a figure a model would die fo—WAIT A MINUTE. Gah, I guess she is pretty. She could totally give Rosalie a run for her money if she tried as hard as Rosalie. To make matters worse? She was a damn Einstein-net

She and Edward have been friends since they were 5. They know EVERYTHING about each other. As far as I'm concerned I want and will have Bella's spot in Edward's life. I don't get this part of their relationship; they're not dating yet, they so damn close to each other. Some girls in my crew just don't like her because,

a) I don't like her

b) They thought Edward and Bella were really dating.

Let's not forget his gorgeous family. Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. (I know Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are older, but I just wanted them to be the same age for the story) They're all adopted along with Edward. The weirdest thing is that they date each other. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought **INCEST**. Sad thing is that Rosalie has the body anybody would kill for, somewhat like Bella. As for Alice, she's short, but holy dang, she's got curves on her! She's also got a nice face and the hyper attitude no one seems to have anymore. Emmett's very muscular and hot. Jasper's sensitive and hot. Basic gist? Cullen's and Hale's would be serious competition in my school if they wanted to be.

Back on the topic of Edward Cullen, he won't date. He's captain of the football, soccer, baseball and basketball team, and might I add pisses the shit out of Mike Newton. HE WON'T ASK A DAMN GIRL OUT! Why? No one knows, probably because he's too busy looking over Bella. SHE'S A BIG GIRL, GET OVER YOURSELF, SHE CAN PROTECT HERSELF.

The second most desirable guy in school, Mike Newton has liked Bella for as long as I can remember! That's the other reason I don't like Bella. In grade ten, we started dating. Even when he had **me** he would NOT give up on Bella. He just doesn't give up! In someway I wish Edward liked me that much too, but not as clingy and not as sweaty either. He asks her out like everyday! The conversation usually remains as "Hey Bella, you want to do something this weekend? And Bella usually responds as "No thanks Mike" or "I'm busy this weekend. Sorry"

HAHA. WHAT A LOSER THAT BOY IS.

* * *

Sleep at night, is really important for my beauty. I woke up noticing my hair looked like a hay sack. Jeez, I am so happy that no one in school will ever see me this way.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and heated up my hair straighter. This baby works **MAGIC**, AND ITS PINK! I quickly worked magic with my trusty hair straightner and put my hair up into a messy ponytail, then washed my face and brushed my teeth. Immediately took off the messy ponytail and brushed through it before the ponytail left an indent mark. My morning routine, step one was complete.

Step two consists of choosing the right clothing. I chose to go simple but beautiful, of course when you had MY body, you could pull anything off. Damn that Rosalie Hale girl, how the hell does she have that figure? Anyways, back to the important subject of me. I put my favorite dark Hollister jean short shorts on with a skimpy and revealing black lacy tank top. It really accents my breasts, making it look bigger…and fuller! I grabbed some flats and put an American Eagle hoodie on, just until I get past my parents, if they saw me in this, they would FLIP a lid. Seriously.

Step three was choosing the right accessories. Since I was wearing dark cloths, I put on some big REAL silver hoop earrings with some diamond here and there that I had to nearly beg my dad for along with it, this weird necklace Lauren gave me for my birthday, it says "HOT" in pretty and swirled red letters with glitter on it. It's not really all that pretty, but Lauren would be pissed if I didn't wear it sooner or later. My 17th birthday party was like the party of the CENTURY. Only losers weren't invited. I totally went second base with this pretty guy! Darn, I can't remember his name;

Step four is putting on the right makeup. I put on foundation to cover up some LITTLE pimples or blemishes, mascara and eyeliner and my favorite fruit lip-gloss

Step five choosing the right cell phone case for my beautiful pink Motorola K1. It was totally custom made! Lauren was going to copy it. I was like "Omg Lauren, you can't just go around and steal people's custom made cell phone ideas. Like OMG Lauren!" Anywayyys, Dark colours…hmmm. I think I'm going to go with the black one with the word BITCH written in white.

And **BAM!** I look absolutely GORGEOUS. I could probably make a gay guy go straight if I were to flirt. (No offence to gay people. I don't have anything against them, it's just this weird saying people say in my school)

I said bye to my parents and refused breakfast, trust me. I'm not really THAT skinny, but I have good curves. I can't fit into a size 0 or 2, unlike those stupid sticks Bella, Rosalie and Alice, but I can so fit into a size 4. I skip breakfast because I don't want to be like Lauren and become a size 6. I hoped into my new silver BMW 1 Series Convertible. It's like completely drop dead gorgeous. It matches me don't you think?

I had gotten to school in 10 minutes, from my HUMONGOUS mansion. I pulled into the parking lot with my expensive Guess sunglasses and my car blaring out Sexyback by Justin Timberlake (LOL, she's bringing sexyback to school!). And again, people's eyes were on me. I grabbed my TNA bag and hopped out of my car, locking it on the way out.

I saw Edward's silver Volvo from about 10 cars down from me. He had just pulled up along side Emmett's **HUGE** Jeep. When I say **HUGE** I mean **HUGE**. Edward, Bella and Alice came out of the Volvo, and the Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett came out of the Jeep. Bella was laughing hysterically and all I could think was that I wanted to slap that smile right off her face.

I took off my AE Hoodie to show cleavage, then I put it into my TNA bag and was about to walk towards them, until I forgot that I forgot my signature 2 step. It's pretty simple but I can actually pull it off, thank you very much.

Step 1 : Put on more lip gloss. And while walking by, make them look more irresistible than they already are.

Step 2 : Stick out my chest and booty.

I was all set, from putting on my favorite fruit lip gloss, stuck out my chest and booty and walked by them. Edward looked like he was cracking jokes, trying to get laughs out of Bella and Alice, I presumed. He was wearing jeans and a simple shirt. I walked by, gave him a sideway glance and winked at him. He just looked past me. If my ego wasn't so big, I would've been so offended!

Edward and Bella didn't have that many classes with each other, thankfully. I had classes with Bella, and I took those chances to kill her self-esteem. Alice and Rosalie buy her free cloths and whatever she wanted. That like totally explains her Iphone (I'm still waiting for it to come to Canada –pouts-) and her cloths. But she doesn't like them nor ask for them. What the hell is wrong with her?! **Free** cloths? **FREE** Iphone? I bet she doesn't even pay the phone bills! Who wouldn't like OR want that anyways? Why don't they just treat me? I would actually appreciate it!

I'll let you in on a secret about me….

Bella and I, we used to be friends. Let me rephrase that sentence, we used to be **BEST FRIENDS. **I'm ashamed of it, but sadly, it's true. We use to be best friends in kindergarten, right before the Cullen's and Hale's came to our kindergarten class. I'll never admit it to anyone, but she's really sweet and she has a shockingly low self-esteem, which I really don't get cause she's got a pretty face and body! After they came, Bella was never available. Carlisle, Edward's dad and Charlie, Bella's dad had been old high school friends, and thus they met each other and…soon became inseparable! I got depressed and quickly made friends with Lauren, not wanting to look like girl who got ditched by her best friend for other people. Lauren thought she was too good for everyone, but she became my new best friend. A best friend that had time for me, and who would actually play with me during playtime.

Bella quickly noticed me becoming friends with Lauren, whom I know she didn't like, and still doesn't. Soon, she asked me to play with her and the Cullen & Hale gang, but I refused, because by that time Lauren's attitude and perspective of life had gotten to me. Refusing her offer? That was a mistake. **BIG MISTAKE**.

I could've been with Edward, and he would've realized that I was like his mate and Bella would be the one trying to steal Edward from me.

I said trying, I never said anything about her succeeding.

I quickly walked by before anyone can notice Queen Jessica Stanley got ignored. If that got out in public? Holy **CRAP**.

I ran to my locker, hoping guys will notice and grabbed my books, noticing while closing my locker that they next 3 classes were with Bella AND Edward. They only had 5 out of 9 classes together, and I was in those 5 classes, and further more I had 2 more classes with Bella and no more with Eddiekins.

I quickly got into homeroom and took my spot next to Lauren and we were talking…well, more like gossiping but whatever, who's got the nerve to stand up to me anyways?

Well well. Here comes my precious Edward and my ex best friend Bella.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing

Would it be too much of a burden if I asked for more reviews?

- Love, Julia.


	3. Biology Class of Hell

Disclaimer : Isn't it quite logical that I don't own the Twilight series…?

* * *

"_Well well. Here comes my precious Edward and my ex best friend Bella."_

**Jessica's POV**

I honestly had a soft side for Bella. I know on T.V shows, best friends in high schools can turn into the worst of enemies in just a matter of seconds, or boyfriends. But, there's something different about Bella…. I just can't hate her!

After I've seen them sit down at their usual table, I got up and walked toward Edward and Bella's table, pretending to grab a boo—FINE MAGAZINE, from the back bookshelf. I didn't have time for my signature 2 step, since Lauren would OBVIOUSLY steal it. Like for sure.

"_Like, OMG! I didn't even like see you here! Hey Edward, how are you doing?" I asked_

"**Hi, I'm doing ok…how are you doing?" **

"_I'm doing like absolutely fine, thank you. Hey Bella" I sneered her name for emphasis._

"Uh-huh, Hi Jess" she replied coolly.

"_So Bella, are you trying out for sports again this year?" I asked_

"Yes, I am. Are you?" she practically growled at me!

"_Yes, I think I will again." I said in my "I'm the HOT SHIT" tone_

"**ALRIGHT CLASS! TAKE A SEAT MS. STANLEY!"** Mr. Banner practically hollered.

He was talking about this coming up Talent Show, or whatever. Like I care. I have lots of talents, not that I'm willing to share them with other girls!

Finally, Homeroom was done, sadly I had Mr. Banner for biology first period, so I stayed in the classroom staring at Bella and Edward. **UGH. WHY, WHY WHY DID I TURN DOWN THE OFFER TO HANGOUT WITH THEM IN KINDGERGARTEN?! I BLAME LAUREN MALLORY!**

DAMN YOUL LAUREN MALLORY!

I got annoyed, I couldn't hear them, so I stuck my hand up in the air until I got his attention

"**Mr. Banner, I'm having some trouble, would you mind if I sat near smarter people instead of idiots like Mike Newton?" **

I could've sworn I heard Bella groaning.

"_Shut up Jessica, I'm still smarter than you, thus I am not the idiot here"_

"**Whatever Mike, I want help in biology. I don't get it at all!"**

Then, Bella just _HAD_ to step in and say "Oh boy! There's a shocker!"

I heard the class snicker and nod their heads.

Sometimes, being a hot bimbo had its disadvantages.

"**Jessica, you may move to a different location. If I see your bothering other students, you'll end up beside the idio- Mike again. Do you understand?"**

I laughed at his words!

"**Of course Mr. Banner. I think I'll just sit infront of the two smartest people in this class. Edward and Bella will definitely help me."**

Ok. Now I'm POSITVE I heard Bella groan. This time, Edward did too. I moved all my things infront of the duo and turned around and asked for help. Bella was ignoring me while Edward was trying to wiggle out of it. But the thing is, when a ten out of ten guy is trying to get out of help you, with his mesmerizing emerald green eyes and perfectly messy hair, it's very hard to concentrate, or even think clearly. Damn, I wish he would just ask me out already! How long does it take to realize that I'm just like the girls in his fantasies?!

I wonder if he's like Mike, then I definitely know what gets him going;

"**Alright class. Today's assignment is on page 72 of your textbooks. Do questions 3, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14 and 16. If you don't finish, this will be for homework and who ever doesn't hand it in tomorrow will have detention. Get to work!"**

"Edward, can you please help me? I don't get it at all;"

"**I would, but I don't really feel comfortable teaching. Not my goal in life. Why don't you ask Bella for help? She has natural teaching instincts!"**

As soon as she heard her name, Bella started glaring at Edward like there's tomorrow.

"You could always you know, try. I'm a quick learner, if I understand what your saying"

"**I would, but I just don't have any teaching blood!"**

"Aww, c'mon Edward! I know you can! I believe in you!!"

"**I already have tried before. I can't."**

"You didn't even try!"

"**Really, Jessica! I can't."**

"EDWARD. Just give it a SHOT. That's all I'm asking for. "

"**I CAN'T Jessica! Besides, I have my own work to do!"**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SELFISH YOUR BEING. ALL I'M ASKING FROM YOU IS TO SHARE YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF BIOLOGY. YOU WON'T EVEN DO THAT FOR JESSICA STANLEY! WHAT KIND OF MESSAGE ARE YOU TRYING TO SENDING OUT?!"

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. DID I JUST SERIOUSLY YELL AT EDWARD CULLEN?! HOLY BOOBIES, ROBIN!

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT MESSAGE I'M SENDING OUT! I DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU, **_**ESPECIALLY**_** BECAUSE YOU'RE JESSICA STANLEY!"**

OMG, EDWARD CULLEN. YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE. NOBODY DISSES _THE_ JESSICA STANLEY LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY INFRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS!

"EDWARD, YOU'RE BEING SO DAMN SELFISH! JUST EXPL—

"**STANLEY! CULLEN! BE QUIET! YOUR DISTURBING MY CLASS!"**

Bella just laughed and I saw she was already more than half way through the textbook questions. You bitch! I'll teach you to laugh at the Queen of the school!

"What are YOU laughing at?"

"_You, and your humorous attempts at flirting. Your absolutely pathetic, you know that?"_

WHAT IS IT WITH THESE PEOPLE?! HAVE THEY NOT SEEN THE PEOPLE AT MY FEET? I AM THE **QUEEN**! THEY SHOULD WORSHIP ME, NOT DISS ME!

"EXCUSE ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL YOUR TALKING TO?! I'M JESSICA STANLEY, DAMMIT. **JESSICA STANLEY**! I AM LIKE, THE MOST POPULAR AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL TO WALK THESE HALLS. I'M THE QUEEN! YOU CAN**NOT** TALK TO ME THIS WAY, OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE'S HELL!"

"_Oohhh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots." _she said in a mocking tone

"HMPH. Whatever Bella Swan."

"**Jessica, just do your own work!"**

"I WOULD IF YOU WOULD EXPLAIN IT!"

"**There is absolutely NO WAY, I would waste my time explaining this to you, because you won't get it anyway. So, why bother trying?"**

"**CULLEN! STANELY! I'LL SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL FOR DETENTION!."** Mr. Banner was absolutely FUMING.

"OMG, LIKE MR. BANNER! IT'S ALL EDWARD'S FAULT! I NEED HELP AND HE WON'T GIVE IT TO ME"

"**MR. BANNER, I DON'T HAVE TO, AND BESIDES! I CAN'T TEACH BIMBOS! IT WOULD BE LIKE TRYING TO FIND A CURE FOR STUPIDITY. BOTH A WASTE OF TIME AND IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"**CULLEN AND STANLEY, GO STAND OUTSIDE"**

I was so frickin pissed off. My regular cool and sexy talk turned into shit. Not only did Edward Cullen now hate me, I got in trouble AND I might miss the soccer tryouts. WHY TODAY?! I mean I get to spend detention with Edward, but still not worth having to miss tryouts and trying to beat out Bella!

I stomped out of the class, hoping my butt looked good. I yelled and yelled and yelled at Edward until he said "I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM. YOU HAVE THE PROBLEM, YOU STUPID WHORE! JUST ASK DESPERATE KIDS LIKE MIKE FOR HELP! I'M SURE HE WOULD JUST _LOVE_ TO HELP BIMBO'S LIKE YOU!"

Like JEEZ.

Temper much?

* * *

The following two classes with Bella and Edward, who was **VERY** pissed at me by the way, went by in a breeze. English was just silent read and a worksheet, since our teacher wasn't there. Chemistry went by in a blast because all we had to do was read our textbook and read about certain liquids. (I don't know high school schedules, I'm sorry, I still have more than a year to go)

FINALLY LUNCH!!

I nearly sprinted to my locker, because I didn't want to see Edward glaring at me, every time I made eye contact with him. I grabbed my lock, spun the dial until I got all my three numb—OH CRAP. I CAN'T REMEMBER MY THIRD NUMBER! Was it 2 or 78? CRAP!!

Relax! I've only had this lock for two years! You've got to give me time to get use to it!

OH ITS 2!

I dropped all my books inside the locker and took out my Coach wallet for a 5-dollar bill for some lemonade and a small cookie. I'm trying to watch my weight here! Eating that greasy pizza and fries CANNOT be good for my cloths! THEY'RE TIGHT ENOUGH AS IT IS! I walked into the cafeteria and saw the Cullen's, Hale's and Swan at their regular table and saw my POPULAR friends in the center of the cafeteria. Does this surprise you much? I nearly ran to my table in need to talk to Lauren. I took her away and threatened her, saying if she repeats ANYPART of what I will say to her, I will **CRUSH** her social status, and she'll never get invited to like a cool party. I mean never when I say never.

So reluctantly I told her what happened today in the hell of a biology class. I was very depressed, UNTIL! Lauren came up with a brilliant idea! Score One for the main Jessica Stanley wannabe!

A PARTY. THAT'S WHAT'S NEEDED! I'll dance with him, to a hip hop song, and show him my moves, and how well I can grind! I just have to go into my closet and look for the most reveling cloths, or go out and buy some, so when I grind, I'll look absolutely SEXY! MORE SO THEN I LOOK RIGHT NOW!

Yes!! That's it! I'll ask my mom, since school's ending in about 6 months, I'll ask for a late NEW YEAR'S PARTY! YES!! I'll TOTALLY TOP MY BIRTHDAY!! This time, the person I go second base will be no stranger. Nuh uh. It'll DEFINITELY be Edward Cullen.

Watch out. Jessica Stanley is a smoking bomb, waiting to **EXPLODE**, WHO'S GOING TO HOST THE PARTY OF THE ENTIRE YEAR.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!

They're really great!

Keep reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter!

-Love, Julia


	4. Bikini Village!

Disclaimer : Logic tells me I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but that's just me.

* * *

_Watch out. Jessica Stanley is a smoking bomb, waiting to __**EXPLODE**__, WHO'S GOING TO HOST THE PARTY OF THE ENTIRE YEAR._

**Jessica's POV**

A party! That's it! I shall throw a party, people will talk about for MONTHS AND MONTHS! Being me, that's gotta be easy. Just put my name on the invitations and people will be there within a snap of my fingers! YAY FOR MY **POPULARITY **AND **HOTTNESS!**

I started planning my party in fourth period. I started listing the things that were MUSTHAVES for my ultra fabulous party!

**1.** New stomach-cut revealing tank top

**2.** VERY SHORT-SHORT Shorts;

**3.** New flats

**4.** New cell phone case

**5.** Pushup bra** VERY IMPORTANT**

**6.** Alcoholic beverages

**7.** Chips

**8.** DJ

**9.** Decorations

**10.** Open poo-

OMG. I JUST HAD A NOTHER BRILLIANT IDEA, AS ALWAYS! A POOL PARTY! THIS IS SOOO PERFECT! I GET TO SHOW OFF MY CURVES AND MY BRESTS! YES! I shall host the best party IN A BIKINI. I am so talented. God must seriously REALLY LOVE ME!

All I had to do, was convince my parents…which SHOULD be easy, since I got accepted to 2 Universities and since I haven't thrown a party since last November. GO JESSICA!

I'll go to the mall with Lauren after school, and pick a bikini I just KNOW Edward would like…maybe I should bring Mike, just in case.

**You never know when a pervert can come in handy!**

Lauren and I were talking about my ultra-fabulous party in 5th period when we had a substitute teacher. She said she'd need a bathing suit anyway, so she'd come with me and we'd pick out something delicious! We would convince Mike to come with us, just in case. Mike's just like a puppy. You call for him, and he's there. Especially if there are bikini's involved. Whatever, I can pull of just about any bikini. My body can handle ANYTHING and EVERYTHING.

**BRING IT ON BIKINI VILLAGE!**

It's too bad though! Lauren's body can't! I bet she's jealous of me, like everyone else in school! She can't wear those really tight and revealing cloths, because, well her body's kind of chubby, and it's not always flattering. I kind of envy her breasts though; Ever since she's put on some weight, her breasts got bigger; I wish I could gain a couple more pounds, but that wouldn't be good for my tight cloths. If they got any tighter, they would show fat lines!

We planned it all out. Our party would be this weekend on Saturday, so we can do hangovers without worrying about school! Tomorrow, which is Tuesday, I shall print the invitations and hand them out personally on Thursday all through lunch. I'm only doing it on Thursday, so people can kiss my ass until then. When they hear I'm going to have a party, they're going to want to be invited, or they're going to be losers. Who wants that anyways? This is how I shall make it up to Edward!! I shall invite his whole family and flirt with him there! Knowing Emmett and Alice, they'll convince the whole family to come along for the party.

**YESS.** THIS IS SO GOING TO WORK OUT **PERFECTLY!**

Sixth period was easy peasy. Art! I can't draw, but who cares. When's art going to come in handy? The lesson was to draw something or someone that you admire. Lauren drew Brandon, this new kid from L.A with blue eyes and blond hair and I drew a boy with green eyes and bronze hair. Anyone want to take a guess at who I was drawing? She told us to draw **ANYTHING** that we admire!

After art, I walked over to our soccer, volleyball and basketball coach, whom I found in the office talking to Coach Clapp.

"_Excuse me, Coach Robinson? I got detention in biology, and I was wondering if I could attend the soccer tryouts 20 minutes later?" _I asked in my "I'm an _ANGEL_ tone"

"**Alright. 20 minutes, eh? So. If your not on the field by 3:32, you can't tryout."** She said.

I mentally screamed SHIT. I SHOULD'VE SAID 40 MINUTES!

"_Uhm, alright; I'll be there, bye Coach Robinson and Coach Clapp."_

They both said **"Goodbye-Stanley" **in monotone. What boring coaches;

I ran back upstairs to Mr. Banner's room, where I found Edward sitting in his usual spot looking annoyed as hell. I'm presuming that he knows about my party, since I got Lauren to spread it around. When she tries, she can get a rumor around the school within half of a period. I was about to sit down next to him, when he gave me the glare of doom. I got scared and sat at the desk near the center.

Mr. Banner had let us leave, so by 3:25, Edward and I were walking out to the hallway.

I apologized and he said "Likewise" Realizing I had only 7 minutes to get to the gym and get changed, I sprinted down the stairs and got changed. When I came out, I still had 1 minute left. Coach Robinson congratulated me for making it on time and told me to grab a pinnie. I picked the red colour since Bella was on the blue team and ran out onto the field. I wished her good luck, telling her since I was now on the red team, we were going to win and she's going to need all the luck she can get. I was about to tell her she's going down when I heard different pitches of voices yell "BELLA". We both turned to find the Cullen's and Hale's staring at us from the bleachers by the side field. Bella waved hi.

I felt jealous that none of my friends were here cheering me on, that is until I ran back in to the change room, telling my coach I had a stomachache. Foolish adults these days; I called Lauren and asked her to meet me in the soccer field, and to bring Mike and Brandon along. I knew they were all in the car, waiting for me. Brandon's probably coming because he's new, and he hasn't seen me in a bathing suit yet. Probably wanting to see Jessica Stanley in the hottest form ever thought possible. I asked them to come, and cheer me on because Bella was getting cheered on. Lauren said they'll be here in a jiffy!

I ran back out on the field, telling coach I felt much better and I'll be really focused. When Bella and I were about to have our kickoff, I heard 3 voices of Lauren, Brandon and Mike cheering me on! I felt so much better, that they would see me beat Bella!

* * *

Okay, so things didn't turn out the way that I had hoped; Bella got about 5 goals in while I got in 1 and I got fowls for tripping Angela and Kayley. **DARN**, Bella was faster than I remembered! She got the ball past me in a lightening speed and when she scored, Cullen's and Hale's cheered for her, REALLY LOUDLY. When I looked to the bleachers, Lauren was flirting with Brandon, while Mike cheered with the Cullen's and Hale's. That stupid traitor!

I got changed back into my skimpy cloths, and walked out the gym locker doors with my TNA bag and Gucci sunglasses. We all got into my beautiful BMW and I started to speed towards the mall where I shall find the PERFECT swimsuit to make even Edward Cullen drool.

* * *

Ahh, the mall. Loud and loaded with hot guys! I would have tried to make them come over, but Brandon had to be home by 6, and that only gave us an hour to pick out a bathing suit. Being cool kids, Lauren, Mike, Brandon and I went to Starbucks. I got my Iced Carmel Macchiato, Mike got Caramel Frappachino, Brandon got Vanilla Crème and Lauren just got bottled water, since she didn't want to gain any weight. Aww, poor Lauren! After that, we went to Bikini Village. I found the** perfect** one in a matter of 2 minutes. I walked in, and I knew my body was meant to be in it. It's so simple, but so sexy at the same time! 

It's slutty and inappropriate, but it's flattering to my curves and since when did I care if it was slutty and inappropriate?!

Mike's jaw literally dropped! Brandon said I was a bombshell. See? I am the hottest thing in Forks! It's white. Which means, it would possibly turn into a see-throug-- oh wait. There's extra layers there. **DARN**. The top is the kind that ties at the back and at the neck. Hopefully no drunk idiot will untie them! The bottom part of my swimsuit is a thong…before you call me slut, you can't see the front, and the back looks like your average thong, so I guess my butt's pretty much not covered at all, except for that little string! I look so sexy in this. I must buy it! The tag read 199.99, but my parents won't mind. They did give me a credit card after all, right?

Lauren on the other hand, bought something less revealing and dull. It isn't a bikini actually, it's a one piece. It's cute, but not hot; She looks like a child, for heavens sake! Your 17 Lauren, learn to wear less revealing cloths! It's like the number rule of teenagers!

Whatever. We had our bathing suits picked out for Saturday. Now, all I had to do was go home, convince my parents and make an invitation list!

* * *

Please review, review, and OH. Did I forget to mention? 

REVIEW!

-Love Julia


	5. Is The Party a GO GO GO?

Disclaimer : I'm not Stephenie Meyer…... Are you?

* * *

_Whatever. We had our bathing suits picked out for Saturday. Now, all I had to do was go home, convince my parents and make an invitation list!_

**Jessica's POV**

I quickly dropped off Mike at his somewhat big house and speeded towards my big and beautiful mansion. I drove right past our garden and the big pond and parked my car by the fourth garage.

I turned the car off, grabbed my TNA bag, got out and locked the car door and walked towards my awaiting mansion.

"_Hey mom, I was thinking about a late New Year's party…you know, me being excepted to Harvard and U of T and all._

"Not even in your **wildest **dreams Jessica"

Pshh, like she would ever know ABOUT my wildest dreams. Like, trust me. I've had some wild WILD ones.

"_What?! Shouldn't I be rewarded for getting accepted to the universities? I mean, shouldn't I be rewarded for my actions? Like, MOM. This would totally inspire me to do other things! LIKE BETTER REPORT CARD MARKS!"_

Like, that'll SOO happen! PSHH. WHATEEVA, SISTA.

"Remember the last party? We had to get 14 new maids just to clean up every single room. Including and especially the closets! I don't think you should've put 2 kids in all the closets, and write 'Hour in Heaven! Condoms Found in Baskets near the Bathroom' in my new lip-stick from Holt Renfrew! AND, those condoms were your fathers, and those kind were my favor-- you kids drive me INSANE. "

"_But like, OMG mom! You and daddy could totally have a night out! Romantic hotel night! Maybe a night at the Four Seasons Hotel? I could totally make reservations for you guys! AND I'LL BUY YOU GUYS MORE CONDOMS...OF THE SAME BRAND!"_

"That doesn't sound too bad; But, still. NO WAY to the party."

"_WHY?! THIS'LL BE THE LAST PARTY FOR A WHILE, UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!"_

"I don't think this is a good idea! Although, it's been a while since your dad and I have had a romantic night out"

"_So, is the party a go go go?"_

"Whatever Jessica. If we need 14 new maids, your not getting your allowance till the dept if paid off!"

_"Oh, and mom!"_

"What now, Jessica?"

_"I'm SOO WAYY PAST 'I want a little sibling' phase!"_

* * *

Easy as PIE. You know what? I could use some delicious pie. I think I'll go get some! Let's see….we have apple, cherry, peach and strawberry. I think I'll take the peach. While cutting my piece of pie, I thought about the people I should invite.

I sat down at the lounge table with my peach pie and thought, no losers. So, I went by the cafeteria tables. I would invite the Cullen's, Hale's and Swan, the sports teams, cheerleading squad, hot foreign exchange students, and some hot random guys that Mike knows. Not even God could probably tell me how they became friends.

**Mike (plus) Cool Hot Guys (equal) Forged Friendship.**

(They wouldn't let me do the actual signs;;)

* * *

I went through my beauty steps again and today, I curled my hair at the edges just a little bit. I was wearing my black denim short skirt with a red top that read "HOT" in the boob part, with red flip flops and my cell phone case was just plain black, along with my trusty TNA bag and Juicy Couture sunglasses.

I had gotten the invitation list on paper, and all I needed to do was drop it off at the printers tonight, so they'll have it ready by tomorrow morning!

I was heading out to the garage with my water bottle when my Motorola K1 cell phone started ringing "Smack That" by Akon (LOL. I know it's old, but still! It suits her :D) I looked at the caller ID and it read LAUREN MALLORY.

"_Hey, Lauren. What do you need? I'm heading to the school right now…so can you just wait until I get my BMW out of the garage and start driving and get to school? It won't take all that long."_

"**OMG OMG OMG. THIS IS SO A TOTAL EMERGENCY! YOU JUST HAVE TO KNOW! YOU JUST HAVE TO! OK? YOU HAVE TO KN-"**

_"SPIT IT OUT LARUEN LIKE LAST MONTHS SHOES! I DON'T HAVE THE TIME BECAUSE I'M IMPORTANT AND PATIENCE BECAUSE I'M LIKE TOO HOT, TO LIKE LISTEN TO YOUR LIKE BLABBING STUFF! SO LIKE SPIT IT OUT"_

"**Ok, like, jeeze. Whatever. Anyway! DO YOU REMEMBER TROY AND TANYA?!"**

_"OMFG TROY THE HOTTIE?!" _

**"YEAHHH! HOTTIE'S AT OUR SCHOOL!"**

_"HE'S SO HOT! I LOVE HIM, AS MUCH AS MY CLOSET, CELL PHONE AND MY CAR!"_

**"Well, he's like talking to Edward and Bella right now!"**

_"Oh Wow, who would've thought they knew him!"_

Wow! Edward's dad being the best surgeon in Washington and Bella's dad as Cheif of Police of Forks, they must've had some connections!

**"Well, we went to kingdergarten together after all right?"**

_"What?! We did? Since WHEN?"_

**"Like totally yes...OMG HE'S WALKING THIS WAY! HE IS SO HOT!"**

_"OMG!! HE **IS** SO HOT!"_

**"Well, DUH. IT'S LIKE TOTALLY TROY!"**

_"EEKKK! I wonder what movie he's going to do next! I LOVED HIM IN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" _(I know his real name is Zac Efron, but Jessica doesn't need to know that. Also, for the record, I don't think he's hot...please don't blackmail me!)

**"WHAT THE WHORE?! WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT TROY BOLTON FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!"**

_"UGH. I JUST GOT EXCITED FOR NO REASON! Well, if we're not talking about Troy Bolton...I have no idea what your talking about."_

"**TROY AND TANYA WATSON!"**

"OHHH!...Uhm, w_ho the** hell** is that?"_

"**LIKE OMG, JESSICA. HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER TROY AND TANYA?!"**

Who the hell is she talking about? I don't remember anyone named Troy or Tanya!

_"I DON'T KNOW LAUREN! I MEAN LIKE, HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO FAIL '_Introduction to Cooking' I MEAN ALL THEY TOTALLY TAUGHT YOU THAT SEMESTER WAS TO MEASURE FLOUR IN MEASUREMENT CUPS! AND THEY WERE LABELLED" 

"**WHAT ARE YOU LIKE TALKING ABOUT? YOU FAILED THE SAME EXACT CLASS, AND WITH ME TOO!"**

"_LIKE OMG, SHUT UP. NOT EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT! AND YOUR STUPIDER-ER!"_

"**OMG, LIKE DON'T DISS ME! I WASN'T THE ONE THAT GOT LIKE A 29 PERCENT ON THE REPORT CARD!"**

"_WHATEVER. LIKE OMG, SHUT UP. LIKE JEEZ, ATLEAST I'M JESSICA STANLEY! WHAT DID YOU EVEN CALL ME FOR ANYWAY? TO PISS ME LIKE TOTALLY OFF? BECAUSE IF LIKE TOTALLY SO, IT'S LIKE TOTALLY WORKING"_

"**YEAH? Well I'm Lauren Mallory. That's pretty like, ****AWSOME.**** And I called you to tell you about ****TROY**** and ****TANYA****"**

"_Yeah, unlike you, I'd rather not be you. For** OBVIOUS** reasons. AND I WILL SAY IT AGAIN. I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."_

"**LIKE WOW. Bimbos like us ARE frustrating to teach;;"**

_"OMG, LIKE SPEAK FOR YOUSELF!"_

**"Like, WHATEVER"**

I can almost hear her hair flipping over her shoulder. Damn us popular whores!

"_WHATEVER, I'LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL OR SOMETHING."_

"**OMG, JUST GET TO SCHOOL QUICKLY. THEY'RE SO DAMN HOT! LIKE US HOT!"**

Speak for yourself Lauren. No one is cooler or hotter than me. It's just not physically possible, especially with names like Tanya and Troy. They've got some creative parents, don't they. The poor kids have to suffer those stupid names. I would give sympathy, but don't have any to share. SORRY. (I don't mean this...Jessica does...!)

"**BYE!"**

She hung up on me. That bitch. Everyone like knows Jessica Stanley get to hang up first. Like rules of Forks High Senior High School! Jeez, you would think she's figured that out by now. When will she EVER learn?!

Who the hell is Troy and Tanya anyways? If they were as hot as Lauren said they were, I would have surely remembered them!

* * *

As I pulled into the parking lot, I painfully remembered why I didn't remember them.

It was because in kindergarten, I had tried **SO** **DAMN HARD **to **forget **the two of them because of that **HORRIBLE **day.

* * *

The chapters not very good, I know...I'm just REALLY tired!

My Volleyball coach is training us like hell for the next tournament!

Who would've thought spiking 30 balls in 35 minutes can be so tiring?!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE FASTER! **

And yes. That is a bribe :D

-Love Juliaaa.


	6. Kindergarten Flashback, Much?

Disclaimer : Yay snow-days! School ended after lunch on Feb 1st, so I got to write this!

Anywhooo, I ain't Stephenie Meyer, pumpkin.

(Yes, they're all human!)

_

* * *

_

It was because in kindergarten, I had tried _**SO **__**DAMN HARD **__to __**forget **__the two of them._

**Jessica's POV**

I was going to blow my beautiful, lusicous, shiny, silky and well conditioned hair. How **STUPID** is Lauren?! She knows they left me with horrible memories on my birthday, and made the worst birthday party of my **LIFE**! WHY ARE THEY BACK HERE? THIS IS MY SCHOOL NOW. NO WAY I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT UP TO **TANYA**, THE STUPID SLUTTY, PROSTITUTE-EY WHORE!

I got out of my car and ran towards where Lauren was standing, she was probably standing in the "Cleavage Showing" position, trying to get Troy's attention. OMG. THAT IS SO MY POSITION! Whatever, Like PSH, like she could get someone as hot as Troy's attention. Ok, when she fails to get him to like her, she'll be all like, "Like I could ever like someone like Troy!"

I caught up with her, dragged her towards the empty side of the building and screamed at her until she said,

"**LIKE OMG. I REMEMBER NOW! THAT WAS THEM WHO DID THAT WASN'T IT!"**

"_NO SHIT, YOU DUMBASS! THAT WAS THE ONE OF THE __**WORST **__NIGHTS OF MY ENTIRE LIFE AND PROBABLY THE WORST PARTY I'VE EVER BEEN TO!"_

Trust me, like jeez. I've been A LOT of parties! It's not a party without the Jess-The-Dancing-Machine there...dancing!

"**Well, I can't remember your worst nights! I mean I'm more important!"**

_"HAHAHA, oh pleaseee. Are you like, kidding me?"_

**"No, am I like suppose to be?"**

_"Well, you have to be. You just said you're more important than **ME**."_

**"Well, I am!"**

_"YEAH. IN YOUR DREAMS. Pshh. Like, probably not in there, either!"_

**"You know what? Shut up! Like, I'm more important than you! Just admit it!"**

_"Ew, why the hell would I do that for?"_

**"Cause you know it's true!"**

_"Like why would I admit something, especially when it's like **SOOO** not true?!"_

**"OMG. LIKE WHATEVER. You know that I am, so your just jealous of me!"**

_"Right. I'm jealous of your...there's nothing I would want to be jealous about, you fritter fried brain!"_

**"Psh, atleast I eat!"**

_"WELL, SOME OF US ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT OUR WEIGHT!"_

**"YET YOUR NOT SKINNY AS SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT THEIR WEIGHT!"**

_"LIKE WHATEVER. LIKE YOUR ANY BETTER WITH YOUR WEIGHT, AND ATLEAST I CAN WEAR REVEALING CLOTHS!"_

**"SOME OF US DON'T WANT TO BE A WHOR-- Omg, what idiot would not want whore-ism?"**

_"Like, I know, right?"_

**"Haha, and they call US dumb!"**

_"YEAH AND LIKE..."_

**"YU-HUH!"**

_"What were we just like fighting about, again?_

**"Uhm...I think it was about spahgetti!"**

_"Spahgetti?"_

**"YEAH!"**

* * *

THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWKWARD! I mean, they totally made my birthday disastrous, and now they're back. On MY turf. I still don't want a war with the Watson's! They've got money and more money and support from Cullen's, Hale's and Swan!

**GGRRRRRRRR.**

They're even richer than me, which is unusual! Watson's have the world famous lawyer parents, Seth and Sharon Watson.

The Cullen's and Hale's have got the best surgeon probably in the world to call adoptive dad, and Esme Cullen is like the best interior designer. The whole world knows that!

For Swan, she's got Charlie, who's the town cop, who gets paid more than you think and Renee is a "homestay mom" only because she gets big allowances once a week, from her billionaire family! They've got so much money to give to their kids, _IT SIMPLY ISN'T FAIR_. What about the rest of us? With **NORMAL** and **INFAMOUS** parents?!

I don't want to start a campus war! I could loose this one, and I **CANNOT**, I repeat **CANNOT **die a social death! I WILL **NOT** BE THAT LOSER! I simply can't, my name will be famous for the remaining of the year, even with the Watson's here, once again.

Maybe I can pretend it didn't happen! That way, there will be no war…..and we could be friends? That way I can get closer to Eddiepoo! You know what? It's LIKE settled! I will pretend like nothing happened! Gosh, sometimes I surprise myself with my **smartness** and **HOTNESS**. Some people are just brains, some people are the looks. Lucky for me? I'm **BOTH.**

* * *

After the bell rang, I walked towards the Extra Subjects Building (Does that exsist?). Lucky for me, I could put my brilliant plan straight into action! Tanya's in my Family Studies class!(LOL, do you have this class, or is it just me?), and well this was a totally good chance to talk to her! She was already seated at a desk at the back and since Mrs. Strof didn't give us an official seating plan, I decided to grab the seat next to the whore herself, Tanya Watson.

"_Hi, do you mind if I like sit here?"_

"Is Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett in this class?"

OMG. Like she didn't even lift her head up! She's just like filing her nails! What a total bit-- Oohh, I like that nail polish colour!

_"Well, like, no."_

"Uhm, then SURE. Like, go ahea—Well, well. If it isn't like almighty Ms. Jessica Stanley! I've heard a lot about you from random people that I totally caught up with, well the people that I remember from kindergarten!"

I made sure that when I sat down, my shirt would go down and my sexy navy blue frilly thong would show, while also hoping that it didn't clash with my black denim short skirt!

"_Well, I guess students here at Forks know me!"_

"It would like seem as they do. Well, most of them remember me too!"

Yeah, like I give a piece of toilet paper.

"_Where are you coming from?"_

"Oh I'm coming from Britian!"

So why didn't you stay there?! Damn these stupid people!

"_So, what brings you back to Forks?"_

"Well, my parents want to stay here for the remaining of the year, just until we get into university! Well, because I was nagging my parents for a while! I like totally wanted to see my Edward again, before we go to Harvard together! You honestly would NOT believe how many schools think I'm as smart as my parents, and like would LOVE for me to come to their school! I mean I want to be like his girlfriend and like, maybe his beautiful and hot wife someday! He's such a gentlemen AND LIKE TOTALLY **HOT HOT HOT**! And well, Troy's been crushing on Bella since kindergarten! He didn't even date anyone, claiming that he would wait for Bella, to go on his first wonderful date, since he got rejected by her in kindergarten. He's been like praying, that she isn't dating anyone."

"_Oh, **your **Edward!" **STRIKE ONE.**_

I wanted to rip her head off! HE'S MINE! EVEN IN KINDERGARTEN HE DIDN'T SHOW ANY INTREST IN HER! SURE SHE'S **KINDA** **HOT**, BUT I'M **HOTTER**! HE SHOULD BE DATING ME, NOT THIS WHORE!

"Yeah, well. We've got some catching up to do, and you know! I'm hoping he'll ask me out today so we can go on our first date this weekend! The faster the better! You know how the British do it! Oh, wait! YOU wouldn't" **STRIKE TWO.**  


"_Oh, well. Why don't you come to my party this weekend? It's on Saturday so you don't have to worry about hangovers you like you know? It'll be fun! I'm having the invitations printed today, so I'll give you one tomorrow! You should like totally come!"_

"OH! A PARTY?! I'd LIKE **LOVE** to Jessica! It's been a while since I've been to a Forks party!"

_"Like, totally!"_

"Are you like, inviting my friends and Troy?"

"_Of course! Already on the invitations list!"_

"This will be FANTASIC! Though...You don't still….like him….do you?"

"_Like, O.M.G. I never like, liked him! I'm not like the ugly girls here!"_

I'M TRYING TO SAVE MY REPUTATION HERE, MY PEEPZ!

"Well, then. This will be AMAZING. Edward and I will DEFINATELY have our first kiss by the pool!" **STRIKE 340598 TRILLION.**

Not if I had anything to do with it!!! YOU ARE NOT KISSING EDWARD, UNTIL I AM OVER HIM OR I'VE DATED HIM!

"_Let's keep our fingers crossed!" _I giggled. UNCROSS THOSE FINGERS, LIKE **NOW**! She will** NOT**. SHE WILL** NOT**. MARK MY WORDS. SHE WILL **NOT** KISS EDWARD, ESPECIALLY AT MY HOUSE! EW, LIKE I GOT GOOSEBUMPS JUST IMAGINING IT!

* * *

I sat down at our usual cafeteria table, fuming. I took out my long invitations list out from my TNA bag and took out a pen. The list so far for my party contains,

Self-Explanatory Kids 

Edward

Bella

Emmett

Alice

Rosalie

Jasper

Friends/Cheerleading Sqaud

Lauren

Angela

Bridget

Marissa

Caitlin

Hailey

Carey

Jaimie

Sports Guys

Tyler

Ben

Mike

Seth

Brendan

Oliver

Jackson

Ryan

Timothy

Foreign Exchange Students/Random Hot Guys

Trevor

Robby

Chad

Zack

Rory

I quickly added Troy and Tanya to the "Self Explanatory" kids section. This could be fun. They'll be on my turf, Bella will be busy with Troy and maybe just MAYBE, if things work out well, and Edward and I could be the next cute couple of Forks High Senior High School.

* * *

Do you like the story?

Cause...I don't really don't think I should keep updating stories that no one reads;

That could be really awkward!

Uhm...so please review?

-Love Julia


	7. The Watson's

Disclaimer : I could possibly be Stephenie Meyer, if I had some plastic surgery done…and change my name; though I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't be happy with me….

_

* * *

_

They'll be on my turf, Bella will be busy with Troy and maybe just MAYBE, if things work out well, and Edward and I could be the next cute couple. 

**Jessica's POV**

_Beep beep beep**—**_what the hell is that annoying noise? _Beep beep beep beep beep beep _GRRR. _Beep beep beep beep beep_** _— _**SON OF A BITCH! WHAT IS THAT ANNOYING NOISE?!

"JESSICA STANLEY, GET YOUR BEHIND OUT OF BED, NOW!"

"LIKE OMG, FINE!"

GRRR. I barely had enough sleep, since I was worrying about the party! I mean what's going to happen at it? Tanya and Troy are back, and on Troy's side that could be fantastic, considering he'd keep Bella occupied. Tanya, that whore's the problemo! She could take Edward in like a little corner or something and seduce him until he cracks!

LIKE OMG. THIS COULD BE LIKE A TOTAL SUCK FEST!

All I'm saying is, that whore better stay away from _MY_ man.

* * *

I decided to put my hair up into a ponytail, with a few strands down my face, and after I straightened it, of course. I picked out my favorite black skinny jeans with silver flats that are sparkly, like OMG. LIKE A DISCO BALL! As much as I want to forget this part, I put on a sparkly silver see-through shirt. NO undershirt, just a black bra. I wish I could just walk out in just my black bra. Who doesn't want my body? Like it's totally HOT. I had to convince my self to put the shirt on, after I told myself that I wouldn't have to put on a shirt on Saturday at the party.

Let's see what Edward's going to say to this hot number! Tanya may be more connected to Edward, but I've got **the** fashion senses! YAY FOR **HOTNESS **AND **TRENDY STYLE!**

* * *

I had to leave earlier than usual to pick up my party invitations. They were dropped off at the printers last night, and I had to pick up some stuff for the party itself, and yes. I did get all of my needed party materials. THE BESTEST NEWS? I GOT A REALLY GOOD PUSH-PUSH-UP BRA. Not that I'll need it much since I've got just about the sexiest bikini, but I wanted to wear it under this new sparkly silver see-through shirt I got on sale for 299.99 and I got my matching shiny shoes for 315.99 at Holt Renfrew! I just _love_ slutty cloths, don't you?!

Finally I got to school and the Homeroom bell was about to ring in, like 3 minutes. I was walking over to the soccer field to meet my friends when I saw the Cullen's, Hale's, Swan sitting on one side of the field where Rosalie seemed to be really pissed off. Strangely enough, the Watson's, in which case Tanya's cheek looked to be a different colour than her face and Mallory were sitting in the other side of the field with their backpac—WHAT IN THE NAME OF TIGHT CLOTHS? **LAUREN?** WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING OVER THERE WITH THE PRETTY KIDS??!! SHE JUST DAMN DOESN'T FIT IN. **SHE STICKS OUT LIKE THE TOTAL UGLY DUCKLING!**

I screamed at the top of my lungs "LAUREN MALLORY" I expected her to come to me, but no. She just sat there and looked like she was talking to Troy. So I tried it again;

"OMG LAUREN!"

Typically Lauren got up and started running towards the school building. Nu-uh. I play sports! I am a way faster and better runner than her! I know that when I run, I look really good, so why not do it, when I know Troy was looking at me?! So I started chasing her and squealing from time to time. I was behind her soon enough and started swiping my arm trying to reach her. I soon did, when I knew Troy couldn't see us. Jeez she's a slow runner!

Oh hot **DANG**. I picked a good day to wear flats!

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV 

Ah, it was so good to be back in this small town of Forks. Well, screw the weather and the low supply of everything, but Bella lived here! Oh, and of course Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper; But BELLA'S LIKE, OMG! …… I have seriously had to stop hanging out with my sister. I made a commitment when I was 4, I vowed that I'd never let Tanya have an influence on me. 13 years later, and look at me. I say omg, like and I care about weird things that guys don't give a shit about.

Mom and Dad are very very distant. I mean they're famous lawyers and in front of the press, they claim Tanya and I are ahead of their work but that's total LIES. They don't care about us; we haven't been loved by them, we've been lugged off to different nannies. Great parents, huh?

I know Tanya doesn't care, especially since they gave us platinum credit cards with a like pretty much no limit and told us to buy whatever we want. Oh God the attention people give us. You should see how often we're followed by the press and interviewed and taken pictures for magazine printing companies. Only if I had a dollar every time we were in a magazine, I'd be making more money than my parents! They treat us like we're God, complements, gifts, fake love, fake smiles, and whatever new they've come up with. The basic idea? We're famous kids, just because of our lawyer parents.

Sometimes when I'm flipping through the channels, they're airing interviews with my family and the most common sentence used? "Not only are Sharon and Seth Watson the world's top lawyers, they've got the most beautiful kids. Troy and Tanya Watson." **THAT IS SUCH A LINE! **

I also know for a fact that it bugs her she's older, yet my name is always put first!

I honestly think the pres loves them because they're pretty. Stupid superficial world, I mean I do like being handsome and girls all over me, but Bella doesn't seem to notice it. The girl I really like doesn't notice me. Is this typical, jeez how do average looking people live with this kind of stress?!

* * *

We passed security and grabbed our luggage, and it would've been quicker if mom and Tanya didn't pack so much. We shipped most of our stuff here in Forks to our new mansion but they claimed their jewelry, cloths, shoes and designer bags were too important to be 'shipped' and they had to be handled by the owners. Mother like daughter; Dads in some ways superficial, with dying his hair every time a little bit of gray hair shows up and buying new cloths every week with mom and Tanya while I don't even like shopping and Tanya gets me cloths she thinks will look good on me.

We're walking out to the noise, which I'm guessing is where the travelers meet their family, girlfriend or boyfriend or friends. I almost would have jumped in the air and clapped my hands, if I hadn't known Bella would've been there and I didn't want to give her a bad impression of me. I'm not immature. Tanya is, and speaking of immature, she actually WAS jumping in the air clapping squealing

"OMG OMG OMG!!"

"Tanya, cut it out!"

"Mom, can't I be happy?! I mean I haven't seen them in like 12 years!"

"TANYA. The pres might be here, damn it! CUT IT THE HELL OUT."

My amazing parents that claim to love us, ladies and gentleman! Wow, that's the parents every kid wants! I remember the first time I had an actually conversation with my parents about my first spelling test. It's not something I want to brag about; but it's just how loving these guys are!

_"Hey mom, look I got an A on my spelling test!"_

_"Why the hell is it just an A? It should be A plus!"_

_"I'm sorry mommy, I tried!"_

_"Trying is not good enough! Do you think your father and I became world-famous lawyers for trying? NO. WE ACED EVERYTHING AND THAT GOT US OUR JOBS AND OUR MONEY. NOW WORK HARDER!"_

That is about the nicest memory I've got of them! The saddest thing is that this was in gr.1 when we moved to Britian. Don't blame me for not having good memories of them; they're the ones without a heart. I bet they don't even love each other! I bet they're just playing each other for money and the pres release! They probably don't want to get a divorce because it'll make them look bad, and our 'Watson's – The PERFECT family' reputation will be ruined.

LIKE OMG. I SEE THEM! THEY'RE ALL STILL SO PRETTY! There's Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper…. Where's my Bella? I thought I was hallucinating, and I looked harder, but she's seriously not there…WHERE IS SHE?! Alice is missing too, did they decide to go shopping instead of meeting us here? I felt like someone opened me up, without putting me on medication and knocking me out and took out my heart and then lit me on fire.

"SETH, SHARON, TROY, AND TANYA! OVER HERE!"

"Alright Troy and Tanya. Behave. You're the kids of famous lawyer parents and we've got a reputation to keep. If you fail to behave like the perfect kids, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Aww, isn't my dad so SWEET? I still don't get why he's a world famous lawyer, if he was THAT good, shouldn't he know that abusing children is illegal?!

I smoothly replied "Sure dad, whatever you say" We have been through this routine for so long, it was like memorized.

"My dear friends Carlisle and Esme, how are you two?" Typical of daddy to ignore the kids and skip to people that will judge them.

"We're great! Troy and Tanya! LOOK AT YOU TWO. Full grown and still have that baby faces!" Esme said while pinching Tanya's cheeks. THAT LOOK ON HER FACE IS PRICELESS. WHERE'S A VIDEO CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED ONE?

"Thank you Esme;" Tanya whispered. She knew she shouldn't talk too much unless she got the O.K from mom and dad. I bet she was hoping Edward heard that and would take her into consideration!

When mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme were a good couple of feet away from us, lugging the luggage onto luggage carts, Tanya looked liked really happy that they were away for a while and did something I know she's wanted to do for a while.

"HEY EDWARD!" Tanya said while she literally threw herself on him, and pretty much hugging the life out of him, his neck in her arms.

While she was busy chocking Edward, I went over and hugged Emmett, Jasper and a really awkward hug with Rosalie. She smells like full-grown roses. Smells nice;

When Edward somehow got Tanya off of him, he came over and quickly gave me a hug and said he's missed us a lot and how he's glad to have us back in Forks. Still the same kind gentlemen since kindergarten!

Screw, the waits getting too long! "Edward, where's Bella and Alice?"

"They went to buy something to eat, they didn't get a chance to eat anything since breakfast this morning" He replied.

"That's not good." I said while frowning.

"Yes, that explains why they went to go get food" Rosalie replied while rolling her eyes;

Rosalie and I had never had a good bond. Usually consists of rolling eyes and "Talk to THE hand" Even from 12 years ago, and she has that attitude. I subconsciously thought, I was excited for no reason since she wasn't even here. Those thoughts were LONG gone the second I heard Bella's melodious laugh from right behind me. Alice just rolled her eyes at Rosalie and said, "Some people never change"

"C'mon Rose, it's their first day back! You can hate them tomorrow!" Bella bargained.

"You know what? I'm going to follow your advice, Bells!" Rose replied cooly.

Bella just laughed and went to hug Tanya. That lucky bitch gets the first hug?!

"Hey Tans, great to see you again!"

"LIKE, OMG. BELLA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO SKINNY AND SO DAMN GORGEOUS?"

Bad timing. Mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme were just walking over, looking to be in deep conversation, but of course, that caught mom's attention. She walked towards us and asked Tanya to quickly accompany her to the bathroom, claiming she didn't want to get lost. Oh yeah, memorize the set of law books, word per word but can't keep track of a big group of people underneath the sign "LANDING". I can imagine mom yelling at her, and not to say the word "hell" in front of people and not call other people beautiful unless they say it to them first, and if she were to say it, she should say the sentence with the words "Thank you...you're pretty too!" especially in crowded place like here where they can hear her.

I slowly walked over to where Bella and Alice were standing and grinned. She's gotten prettier, and she's got a nice rack on her. I like what I see, her gorgeous curvy body, her beautiful face and her silky brown hair.

"What, I don't get a hug?"

Unfortunately that set off Alice and she came running and jumped on me laughing. Even with that, I could hear Bella laughing along with her, but in the corner of my eye I could see her walking over. Damn it, it was hard to see through Alice's hair!

"Hey Troy!" FINALLY. Bella was talking to me. Jasper came over, literally pried Alice off, and Bella came over and hugged me. DAMN, she was warm and she smelt like flowers! I closed my eyes, taking the scent in and memorizing the feeling of having her body so close up against mine.

Just then Bella's cell-phone went off, inside her Louis Vuitton purse that I KNOW Tanya will want. I will murder the bastard that was calling and ruined my perfect moment with Bella. She pulled away and unzipped her purse to take out her cell-phone. I wondered what cell-phone she has; I mean I know her mom's parents are billionaires. I also know Alice buys her everything Alice wants her to wear or to have or something Alice wants her to have. She's been spoiled, but she doesn't show it. That 's the kind of girl every guy wants!

She took out an I-phone and looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Like OMG Bells, you have an I-phone?!"

She quickly whispered, "Yes, Alice thought it suited me."

"Hello?" she said, she laughed for a while and looked towards me. I first thought she was looking at me and smiled, but that's when I realized she was looking _behind_ me. I turn my head and I see Edward on his white Sony Ericsson W580i. Figures he would have a MP3 phone. I thought coincidence that they're getting a phone call at the same time, and smiling at each other? I wanted to think that until Bella said into her phone, "Edward, we're in the same room, if you wanted to talk, come over and talk to me. Not on the phone!"

He walked over and said, "Ok, suit yourself. I thought the cell-phone idea might be more fun!"

She giggled and she walked away with Edward, towards Rosalie who was playing with her LG Shine Slide phone. What was with this family and cell-phones?! I turn my head towards Emmett who was typing on his Nokia 5300. I turn my head, yet again to see Jasper typing on his blue Motorola Razr and Alice on her pink Motorola Razr. What was with this family and cell-phones?! They were probably texting each other for 'fun'.

All of the sudden I hear all the kids laughing at the same time, with a cell-phone in all their hands.

**Note to self? Get a cell-phone.**

* * *

We had all eaten dinner and we were all in living room. I didn't know how big their house was until today! They had a study room, Edward's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, Alice and Jasper's room, Bella's room which I found weird, considering she doesn't live here and they had about 4 guest bedrooms. They claimed that they sometimes force Bella to stay over, and the couch wasn't enough for their best friend so they made her a frickin room.

There were 8 of us in the living room watching movies. We had just about played every game imaginable. One thing I learned today was that Bella so rules Twister. I wanted to be her partner, but apparently the partnering doesn't chance. It's always Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie. Lucky bastard of Edward gets to have his body close to Bella's!

We were on our 4th movie of the night, Hairspray which Alice had picked out and it was about 11 p.m. when Bella's cell-phone went off and I heard her tell her mom she was staying over and she's sorry she didn't call earlier. She hung up and put her cell-phone back on the table and pulled a blanket up to her neck and looked like she wanted to sleep.

I had the brilliant idea of sitting next to her and like she'll lean on me and she'll feel how muscular my stomach and arms are! I worked out hard to get these babies! I was up and about to sit next to her on the loveseat when Edward took my seat and started tickling and talking to her.

That could've been me close to her like Edward, only if I hadn't moved then we'd been friends for all these years. My parents were a disappointment to me. We all fell asleep on the couches or on the floor in Jasper and Alice's case. I woke up at 7 in the morning ready to wake up everyone for the last day of the school for the week. I got up from the LaZy Boy pull-out chair and looked over to where everyone was sleeping.

Rosalie was sleeping in Emmett's arms on the couch with blankets and pillows, Alice and Jasper apparently went up to their room in the night and Edward and Bella were on the loveseat with Bella's head on Edward's shoulder and Edward's head on her head. I suddenly felt the anger rising inside me. THAT COULD'VE BEEN ME WITH BELLA.

Bella started stirring and soon enough she woke up and so did Edward. What, did they like synchronies these movements?

I said good morning to all of them, after I woke them up and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for school.

* * *

THIS OFFICIALLY SUCKS. BELLA AND EDWARD DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper all went into Edward's stupid shiny Volvo and Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya and I got stuck inside Emmett's HUGE Jeep. Damn it, at this rate, I will never get any alone time with Bella! I literally waited 12 years to go on a date with this girl, and look. I can't even get the chance to talk to her! THIS SUCKS. THIS SUCKS. THIS SUCKS. THIS SU—

"TROY WATSON, ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!"

"Huh? What?"

"TROY, LIKE OMG. I was talking about my shirt! Is it see-through enough?!" I look over and she's got this really shiny silver see-through shirt with a black mini skirt on. Sluts never change do they? I know for a fact she's wearing her push-up bra, since her boobs suddenly pop out of her shirt. She's got her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with few strands down her face. She's wearing silver flats to match her see-through shirt.

"HELLO?! TROY. STOP LIKE, NOT LISTENING TO ME! IS MY SHIRT SEE THROUGH ENOUGH OR NOT?!"

"TAN, I DON'T NEED TO JUDGE THE SEE-THROUGHENSS OF YOUR SHIRT, LIKE OK?!"

"OMG BUT TROY, YOU'RE MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD BROTHER!"

"Okay, like seriously, you guys need to shut up. Tanya, your shirt is damn see-through. Okay you ugly whore?" Rosalie said with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Rose!" Emmett said trying to follow Esme's rules of being nice.

"Like, whatever Rosalie" Tanya said pissed she's been called an ugly whore;

"Don't be mad at me because it's obviously true. Your not pretty at all. Your pretty much flat-out ugly. So shut the hell up and just sit there." she flung back, while playing with her blonde hair.

"Don't talk to me like that, _Rosalie._ You don't know me that well!" Tanya spat.

"Who said I wanted to get to know you that well? I'd rather suicide, thanks" Rosalie said cooly.

"Oh yeah, you've just got the greatest personality, don't cha." Tanya replied with sarcasm flowing through her words.

"You know what? I don't have to take this shit from you. You're just this stupid whore that no one in the family likes and that's here because your precious brother is in love with Bella and you're obviously in love with Edward. Newsflash you stupid bimbo, he doesn't like you! He never has and the chances of him starting are VERY slim, and I mean that next to impossible. Ok?"

For once, Tanya was speechless. She looked like she was about to cry but I knew she wouldn't because she wouldn't want to run her makeup.

"Rosalie, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you can't just step up and tell me these fed up lies. Edward so does like me, and so does the rest of your family. I am loved and I will be loved, and I am not a bimbo. My parents are world famous lawyers and your not that pretty yourself, so why are you talking about being ugly?!"

"Tanya, shut the hell _up_. They're not fed up lies. They're actually true. I'm sorry your ego's too big to realize the truth. Actually I'm not so sorry, because bitches like you need to be put right. Just because your parents are world famous lawyers doesn't mean your smart. And technically you just proved that true to the bone. I am NOT ugly, if I was so ugly would I have been offered 5 different modeling jobs for makeup, which includes face shots and cloths which needs a good body type? I don't think so."

"Well, whatever _ROSALIE_. Edward will love me and I'll be the next Cullen and there's nothing you can do about it! HE WILL LOVE ME."

"I think Edward has much MUCH better taste and for him to love a bimbo is just imaginable. We all know I'm going to win this argument, so why don't you just shut your ugly lips tight, and sit there for the rest of the ride. Oh, and I would get some lip balm for those ugly things you apparently consider 'lips'."

Tanya totally backed down. I can't believe it. The world famous Tanya Watson backed down from fighting about her looks. See, if anyone else said that she would've pounced on him or her and said "SCREW YOU!" Just when I thought she was done, she suddenly screams at the top of her lungs;

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SCREW YOUR GAY HUSBAND ROSALIE?!"

That pushed Rosalie to the edge of her patience. She unbuckled her seatbelt, twister her body backwards with her baby blue eyes looking pissed as hell and slapped the hell out of my twin sister's face. That was _**THE**_ loudest smack I've ever heard in my life. With or without medical school, I KNOW there's going to be bruise there. I bet a big one too;

Emmett was looking pretty pissed right about now. Most people don't tend to like it when you accuse them of being a homosexual…. especially in front of their beautiful and rose smelling wives.

We all pilled out of the car, Emmett locked the doors of it and we walked over to the silver Volvo with my sister COMPLETELY silenced, where Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper were sitting on his car and laughing and talking about….ice cream flavors?

"No way, Edward! Vanilla ice cream's just WAY better!" Bella said while holding her stomach and laughing

"NO WAY BELLS! CHOCOLATE FOR THE WAY!" Edward replied grinning ear-to-ear.

"Bells, he's right! Chocolate is better!" Jasper said while laughing and nodding his head

Just then, Bella and Alice both yelled "NO, VANILLA'S BETTER!" at the exact same time with the exact same hand movements, looked at each other and started laughing harder.

**Amazing what a lifetime friendship can do to a person.**

Rosalie piped up and said "Bells and Ali come with me, I have to tell you something."

Tanya looked about scared as hell, right about now. She quickly whispered, "Sorry Rose"

Rosalie sent her a death glare and rolled her eyes and said, "Piss off bitch. For the record? Don't call me Rose, only people I like get to call me that."

* * *

Before I knew it, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were on one side of the field and Tanya and I were on this other side of the field, along with this girl named Lauren that I honestly don't remember, but she came up to me and started flirting. I was trying to get rid of her, since my sister was very depressed and it was my job to comfort her.

"Heyy Troy, I'm Lauren. We use to go to the same kindergarten together. Do you remember me?"

"Honestly, no."

"Oh, well that's all right. We can meet sometime and I don't know maybe talk, or more?" she suggested seductively.

I decided to give her my all time "Troy" line.

"Maybe some other time. I'm busy for a while;"

"That's too bad;"

I did an awkward laugh and was going to say "Maybe it is?" until I heard a really high pitched screech screaming "LAUREN MALLORY" at the top of her lungs. I turned my head and saw this girl with the same exact shirt as my sister, with the same shoes and with the same hairstyle. Oh shit. This won't be good.

"LIKE, OMG. ITS JESSICA." She said, looking a bit terrified.

"Who's Jessica?"

"Jessica Stanley! You don't remember her either, huh?" For some reason, she was looking pleased.

"Oh, Jessica! I remember her!" I said remembering her disastrous birthday party.

"OMG LAUREN!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs, dammit that was high pitched!

Lauren suddenly got on her feet and was running to the school building with Jessica running like the ugly Godzilla right after her. They were both screaming and occasionally Jessica would swipe her arm trying to get Lauren.

**Chicks. I will never understand them.**

**

* * *

**

Sorry I havn't updated in a while! 

It's not really good; but very LONG as in over 4 thousand words!

Try to enjoy it for the while being?

Thank youuu.

& Please review!

-Love Julia.


	8. Personal Issues

Disclaimer : Unfortunately, 13 year olds are not allowed to have plastic surgery; sorry. I guess I'm still stuck being Julia.

This was a long weekend!

Friday Feb 15th was a P.A day, and Monday Feb 18th is "Family Day" Canada's new official holiday…. out of all the names they could've picked;

Anyway, ENJOY :D

* * *

_Lauren suddenly got on her feet and was running to the school building with Jessica running like Godzilla right after her. They were both screaming and occasionally Jessica would swipe her arm trying to get Lauren. _

_**Chicks. I will never understand them.**_

**Jessica's POV**

How could she do this to me?! She knows I should be a close friend with the Cullen's, Hale's, Swan and Watson's yet she's still over there trying to get Troy and Tanya's attention! I mean sure I have no interest in Troy and Tanya but they're connected to **EDWARD**! THIS BITCH WAS GOING TO GET A MOUTHFUL FROM ME!

"LAUREN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THE WATSON'S?! I hollered angrily.

**Lauren's POV**

"NOTHING!" I yelled back guiltily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING? YOU WERE TALKING TO TROY!" Oh man, I haven't seen her this pissed since her date with Mike, and he kept talking about Bella, and then he accidentally moaned Bella's name while they were making out.

"SO WHAT IF I WAS TALKING TO TROY? HE WAS ABOUT TO ASK ME OUT! IF **SOMEONE **HADN'T CALLED MY NAME SO LOUD!" Not true, but look at me! I'm hot!

"HE WAS NOT ABOUT TO ASK YOU OUT!" OMG. She was like rolling her eyes and giving me the hand! WHY WILL SHE NOT BELIEVE ME?! Jeez, this whore's got a temper! So, I'm lying a little, where's the possible harm? He could have wanted to ask me out, but he couldn't find the proper sentence to ask an extremely hot girl like me out!

"UH, YES HE WAS!" I screamed back crossing my arms over my chest and giving her THE Lauren Stare. My Lauren stare is like when you cross your arms over your chest, ONLY to make your boobs look bigger to like chicken them out, the stare part is when you like squint your eyes and raise like **ONE **eyebrow.

**Jessica's POV**

What a stupid idiot. She was giving me her stupid The Lauren Stare as she calls it. Doesn't she know that "The Lauren Stare" makes her look like she's on drugs? I can understand trying to make your boobs look bigger, because sometimes that can scare them or something, but the facial expression. It's just flat out retarded!

THAT STARE SHOULD BE MADE ILLEGAL! She tried teaching it to me, she got all pissed because I couldn't lift **JUST** one eyebrow while squnting and she just started freaking out going,

"LIKE OMG JESS! NOT **TWO **eyebrows! NU-UH SISTA!" She totally said that last part like snapping her fingers all around herself!

"JUST **ONE! ONE **DAMMIT** ONE! **LIKE JESSICA! YOU'RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT! AHHHH, YOUR **RUINING **MY LAUREN STARE!" after screaming that, she ran out of my bedroom and ran into the bathroom and cried. I had to hear her sobbing like an elephant for 2 hours straight.

...I need new friends.

"NO HE WASN'T! I KNOW THAT BECAUSE HE'S COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH BELLA!" I YELLED STOMPING MY FOOT.

She was totally speechless. Her "stare" disappeared, her arms hung like spaghetti in front of her, and her jaw dropped open. I just had to laugh at this!

"Like OMG, Lauren, close your mouth before someone sees you and thinks your staring at my pretty boobs!" I said while laughing.

She like became Lauren again and whispered, "He is?"

"Like, how could you NOT know this?!" I told her like she was stupider than she normally is.

"But-but-bu"

"YES HE IS. SO STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH SOMEONE YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH! WHERE'S BRANDON ANYWAYS?!"

"Brandon? He's such a loser! No way I'm going to date him!"

"You didn't have a problem with him a couple of days ago at the soccer tryouts!"

"Screw you! Since when did you get so involved with my life?!"

"Since we're best friends, and I don't want you to make a fool out of yourself, flirting with someone you have no chance with! I mean **THE **Jessica Stanley can't have a pathetic best friend!"

"OMG, like I am NOT pathetic! Brandon and I might go out! But c'mon Jess, Troy's H-O-T-T-E-R."

"You can't have him because he's in love with Bella!"

"WHATEVER, BITCH."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? YOU MOTHER—"

_BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

Damn that stupid school bell…

* * *

I had the perfect chance to talk to them ALL today, with my awesome party invitations! The party was tomorrow, and I had everything and hopefully Edward will FINALLY admit he loved me and has loved me since the 1st grade!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Like OMG, I should have my own reality T.V show! Screw Lauren Conrad! Like, PSH. **JESSICA STANLEY** IS THE WAY TO GO! I would so totally name my own show **The Mountain**. What the hell is **The Hills**?

I'm so glad I'm really original!

Oh, and hot!

* * *

I was walking to my first class of the day when I heard someone laughing really loud and high pitched. It was really ear splitting, so I turned my head, only to see Tanya and Edward. Edward looked so uncomfortable. I should go over there and help a fellow classmate out! Especially because I'm hotter! I was walking over to them when I saw Tanya glaring at me…with an extremely red cheek. I glared right back and she suddenly gave me the up-and-down look. I did the same thing, only to realize she was wearing the same shirt and shoes as **me**.

OMFG. This is NOT happening to me. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!

"Like, hey guys!" I said in the friendliest tone I can manage, knowing Tanya was wearing the same clothing as me.

"Hi" Edward's so, gentlemen like!

"Like, OMG Jess, we're wearing the same shirt and shoes. Like, did you follow me to Holt Renfrew?!"

"LIKE, WHAT?!"

"LIKE, OMG. YOU STALKED ME TO HOLT RENFREW, JUST TO SEE WHAT I'LL BUY?!

"Like OMG, NO! I didn't stalk you!"

"Yes you did! How could you possibly have the same clothing as me, if you didn't?!"

Edward suddenly cut in and said, "Tanya, you do realize the company makes more than one of the same clothing, right?"

"Well, yes. How'd you afford it anyways, Stanley? Did you steal it?" OMG. SHE WAS ACCUSING **ME** OF STEALING?!

"Like, NO. My daddy's rich!"

"Well, WHATEVER."

"Whatever bitch. You'd better change, I Jessica Stanley cannot be seen wearing the same outfit as some retarded girl with a… a…. stupider name!"

"Psh, like the daughter of Seth and Sharon Watson's would be seen wearing the same thing as a ugly kid like you, right?"

"Yeah, you're the one to talk about being ugly. Just like, don't talk to me."

"Hmph."

We were all walking towards building 4, where we had class all together. I was trying to take the high road when she grabbed Edward's arm and laid her head against it, well trying to but it wasn't as easy as it should've been with her extremely red cheek. What the hell did she do to it anyways?

"Tanya, I think you put too much blush on your cheek, you might want to stand in front of like the mirror and see how much make up your applying to ONE cheek. Try not to crack it too much. Like, if you crack a mirror you get like bad luck or something like that;"

HA. TAKE THAT HORNY BITCH!

OMFG. EDWARD JUST LAUGHED AT TANYA. AT MY JOKE!

OMG OMG OMG!

"So, Edward. How was your day at school so far?" Dang, I'm too hot for my own good;

"It hasn't really started yet. We're walking to first period now;"

"Uhm, HAHA. Yeah;" Hotness comes at a price!

* * *

It was finally lunch. I quickly ran to the bathroom with my TNA bag, which is pretty, much my LIFESOURCE! I opened my Coach makeup bag, took out my shiny fruity lip-gloss and put on just enough so it doesn't look like I smeared it on my lips. Next, I went into a stall and out my push-up bra higher and to make sure my shirt neckline was lower.

I went out of the bathroom and went into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual center table doing my signature walk that makes my boobs bounce, making it look better! I walked over to our table, expecting people to say hi, but NO. None of them said hi! This is an OUTRAGE! I'm Jessica Stanley, I should be here and people would automatically say 'HI JESS!'. OMG, still no hi from ANYBODY.

"EH-HEM" Like OMG. How could they NOT notice me?!

Mike, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, Caitlin, Marissa and Seth turned their heads and at the same time, they said "Hey Jess!" and Tyler added, "You look HOT!" See, I OWN this school.

"Ok, like guys. I hold in my perfectly manicured and massaged hands, the invitations to my AMAZING party tomorrow." I was so PROUD!

"Isn't it kind of short notice? I mean it's tomorrow, you should've given us more time—" I shot Seth the ICIEST glare I could manage at my happy mood. "To get you a better gift!"

"Aw, Seth your so cute. Anyway, you guys are all invited bitches, so be HAPPY. I'm going to go and hand out the invitations. Bye losers!" I passed them their personal-made invitations and I handed them out to everyone that I had on my list. All 30 of them, they're lucky I even TALK to them, but to be invited to one of my parties is an HONOR, except 5 of them.

I looked down to make sure my zipper was up, my boobs looked bigger and that my shoes didn't get dirty. I took out the remaining 8 invitations out of my TNA bag and walked over there with a friendly smile, even though that whore Tanya was wearing some of the same clothing.

"Like, HI. I'm like inviting you guys to like my AMAZING party tomorrow night! So like, be there or you'll be like losers." I was really nervous; I hope I didn't sound superficial!

None of them were talking to me! They were staring at me like I was an annoying pimple on someone's face! This is getting really awkward! SAY SOMETHING. ANYTHING. YOU GUYS SHOULD BE HAPPY I EVEN INVITED YOU!

About 4 minutes later, Bella finally like answered, "Yeah...Thanks Jess, we'll try to be there?"

Why does that sound like question?! What do you mean try? This is the hottest party of the YEAR! I'm THROWING IT! OMG. SOCIAL CRISIS, ON MY HANDS, LIKE NOW, IN THE CAFETERIA IN FRONT OF MY LIKE FUTURE HUSBAND!

"What do you mean TRY? It's going to be amazing, of course you'll be there, right guys?" This was killing me, Edward and I were suppose to have our amazing pool-side kiss tomorrow night!

"Jess, we'll try!"

"Promise you'll be there, Bells."

"What?"

"PROMISE ME, NOW."

"N-"

"LIKE, ISABELLA SWAN!"

"Why do you even care if I'm there or not? It's not like we even talk at all, and if this is some wicked trick to get Edward at your party, ask him. NOT ME." She smiled; she looks so prett- DAMN IT. THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME. I cannot believe she said that, INFRONT of EDWARD. OMG, like girl code!

"Why, like no! This isn't a trick. I want you there at my pool party…. With Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Troy and I guess Tanya!" I said while smiling.

I'm guessing Troy had enough of this and said, "Alright, we'll go to your little party. It'd better be good, woman."

"Oh believe me, it'll be awesome."

"Whatever." Who would've thought Troy was so laid back?!

"Bye bitches, see you all tomorrow and wear the most pretty bathing suits!" Ha, I finally did my signature hair flipping and my most irresistible booty walk.

**Troy's POV**

"Why do you even care if I'm there or not? It's not like we even talk at all, and if this is some wicked trick to get Edward at your party, ask him. NOT ME." Bella was so pretty when she said that, and she even smiled her gorgeous angel smile.

"Why, like no! This isn't a trick. I want you there at my pool party…. With Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Troy and I guess Tanya!" Tanya looked irritated. Time to put an end to this, and besides, I can ask Bella to go with me! This is my perfect date night, and besides. I can show off my awesome six-pack and muscular arms. As long as I don't stand next to Emmett, Edward or Jasper, I'll be FINE.

Time to set up the date night for my beautiful Bella and myself. "Alright, we'll go to your little party. It'd better be good, woman."

"Oh believe me, it'll be awesome." I know, pathetic, but I somehow manage to trust whores. It's my stupid sister's entire fault!

"Whatever." I don't care. I'm using your party for other purposes!

"Bye bitches, see you all tomorrow and wear the most pretty bathing suits!" What a bitch! What's with that hair flip? She could use more conditioner and a volume spray! She straightened it too much, like HELLO? Ehh, I've seen better asses;

Whatever, I'm going to ask Bella to the party and nothing can stop me now!

"Hey Bells, you want me to pick you up for the party?" DAMN YOU EDWARD!

"Yeah, sure. The party starts at… 8, so pick me up at 8?"

"Sure, that makes sense?"

She made a face and threw a grape at his mouth, which he actually caught;

"Nniiiicccceeee!" She said high-fiving him.

"Bella, you only threw this at me because the grapes are sour, didn't you." Edward said, making a face.

"Yeah, I just wasted a dollar on these things. Damn it."

"Bella, for a girl with a billionaire grandparents, you sure are picky." My sister's such a jackass.

"Yes, I'm related to billionaires. Does that mean I'm supposed to love to spend money? I think I'll pass, thanks" She's so pretty! GAWD. I just want to kiss her plump lips!

"Bells, don't you have a platinum gold credit card?" TOO MUCH VEIN INTREST, TANYA!

"Yes, I do. That doesn't mean I go running around spending money everywhere. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to biology." She was getting up! I CAN ASK HER NOW!

"Bell, wait up. I'll come with you!" DAMN YOU EDWARD CULLEN. YOU'D BETTER LEARN TO SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES **OPEN**!

* * *

_BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGG_

School ended my friends. Now was the time to ask Bella. I know she'll say yes! I mean Tanya tells me she doesn't date, no matter how many guys ask her out! Maybe she's waiting for me to go on the first date with, just as I am with her! My cockiness is getting to my head. I'm so proud of ME.

AHA. I located my target at her locker. No friends beside her, so this should be AMAZING.

"Hey Bella." I was TRYING to give her my best British dashing smile, if only she would turn around;

"Oh, hey Troy." STOP FIGITING WITH YOUR LOCKER STUFF AND TURN AROUND!

"So, are you really going to go to Jessica's party tomorrow night?" She's got a fine booty! Hey I'm not a pervert! She won't turn around. Who's fault is that?!

"Uhm, yes. Are you?"

"Well do you need a...you know a lift?"

"Hmm? What was that?" She was looking for something in her locker. She's not ignoring you Troy. She's distracted. Not ignoring you, not ignoring you at ALL.

"You know, a ….a ride;"

"Oh, actually it's alright, Edward's driving." She finally turned around and smiled at me.

"Ah, I see." I was really disappointed; I mean I haven't had any time to spend with her!

"Weren't you listening at lunch?"

Ah, now I remember. Her beauty distracted me! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THIS!

"Actually I wanted to ask you something el—" Bella just whips her hair around and takes out her I-Phone from her Louis Vuitton bag, again. There's just something about her cell phone that goes off at the worst timing!

She turned back around laughing, and smiling at her I-Phone.

Let me guss. Oh, could it be another annoying text message?!

"Oh, hey Troy, I've got to go meet Alice. She's in a rush, did you need something else?"

"Yes, do you want to, you know.. Go to the party with me?" She looked shocked, and now blank. CRAP. WHT DOES THIS MEAN?!

**Bella's POV**

AHH SHOOT. I didn't want to go with Troy! I don't like him that way, and I shouldn't lead him on like this! I'll just pretend he's Mike.

"I don't think I'm ready to date anyone…yet"

"Oh, that's alright;" He looked sad, even to me! AHH. THIS IS GO GOING TO AFFECT OUR FRIENDSHIP!

"Thanks for asking me though…I've got to go, before Alice throws a tantrum. I'll see you later. Bye Troy" I felt like such a jackass. How could I do this to someone that supposedly "loves" me, says Alice. God knows how that woman can figure anything out;

"Bye Bell." He seemed really sad! Why do they even ask me out? Is this some kind of pity? I'm not even pretty; go ask someone that's worthy.

* * *

Alice was in a rush to go shopping for some supplies tomorrow night, and I was suppose to go with her, and I had already told Renee I won't be home until at least 8. But I had decided to go home, since I had a bucket load of homework, thanks to Mr. Bozin, the stupid History teacher.

We were arriving at my street when I see Renee and Charlie's car both parked at the driveway. That was really unusual, considering Charlie's not off at work until 7 and Renee's usually at some kind of retarded club with snuck up bitches! If they were both home, something was up, and not the good kind.

I had to pretend nothing was wrong, or Alice would come with me and I didn't want that. I'm a big girl and I don't like it when Edward or Alice babies me. It makes me feel like their child.

Ok, note to self. Never think about that again, goosebumps feel weird;

"Thanks for the ride, Alice. Renee sold my trusty truck and she's getting me this stuck up expensive car, which I'll destroy soon enough. Anyway, thanks again and have fun on your shopping trip!"

I slammed the door, and dug into my Louis Vuitton bag, that Alice claims I HAD to have, and took out my keys with a keychain photo frame with Edward, Alice and Emmett on one side at the carnival Alice dragged us to, and Rosalie and Jasper on the other side at the Winter dance. It's to keep them close to me, if you think that's weird; my wallet is a total photo album.

I unlocked the door, waved bye to Alice and closed the door quickly so Alice won't have time to hear anything. Crap, why was Charlie yelling so freakishly loud?!

I couldn't believe this. I walk into the living room, expecting to see my parents talking and watching T.V or something, but boy I wish I had just gone to the mall.

I walk in to only see Renee in her bra and thong and this other guy I've never seen in my life in his boxers. Renee's makeup is smeared all over her face and the stranger has lipstick all over his body and their cloths were all over the place.

I can see Renee's shirt on the T.V, skirt on the pillow by their feet and her shoes on different sides of the room. There was a really weird designed shirt on the floor and his shorts were nowhere to be found.

What the fuck, PLEASE tell me this is some kind of new yoga technique.

* * *

Hooray for a 4 daylong weekend!

Sorry for all the swearing and the spelling mistakes, lol?

It's not really good, but please review anyway?

-Love Julia.


	9. Ditcher of a Mother

Disclaimer : Trust me when I say I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_What the fuck, PLEASE tell me this is some kind of new yoga technique._

**Bella's POV**

PLEASE LORD, LET THIS BE A YOGA TECHNIQUE, THAT JUST LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING ELSE! I can't understand why my mom would cheat on Charlie. Sure he's not as attractive as a 20-year-old guy like this guy on the couch, but she's 35! I've always known she was sort of a ditz, since she was impregnated with me at 18, but this is just no excuse!

Out of nowhere, the keys in my hand drop to the floor with a loud jiggly noise, and all three heads slowly turn towards me. Charlie's almost in tears, Renee looks like she saw bag loads of money being thrown into a fire and that 20-year-old guy looks like he sees a yummy sandwich on my chest.

"Bella…" I want to yell, I want to scream and mostly I want to slap her face! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS?! She's Charlie's life and she knows that! Yet she has the nerve to cheat on him, in our own house.

Now we're going to have to** BURN** that couch!

She gets up and starts to walk towards me and all I can think is, my parents are going to get divorced.

"Don't…come near me;" I can feel the hot tears coming into my eyes and everything's going blurry.

"Bella, please. I can explain this. This isn't what it looks like!"

"Mom, I'm 17, if you didn't know! I've learned health and it was pretty **DAMN** OBVIOUS what you were doing! HOW OLD IS HE ANYWAY, TWENTY?!"

"Actually I'm 21. Hi, I'm John." This stupid guy's is just staring at my boobs. MY FACE IS UP HERE, YOU ASS FACE!

"LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU BITCH!" I can feel the tears slowly making itself down my face, and dripping onto the floor. I can simply feel the heat radiating off Charlie and Renee looking shocked.

"Bella, don't yell at him!" Sure.Why lecture him when I'm in the house?

"I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO! I come home from school to find a furious Charlie and my so-called "mother" and this bitch on the couch, both almost naked and you're telling me not to YELL?!"

"Bella, stop being so overdramatic! I love John. We've been dating for almost a year!" Why the hell dose she make this sound like such an accomplishment?

"A YEAR?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WHORE?!" Without realizing it, I had just realized what I had done. Why Renee looked so shocked, and was holding the side of her now red face. Why Charlie looked pissed and John looked amused like he was watching a drama series, in the front row. Which he was.

I had just slapped my own mother.

* * *

"RENEE DON'T GO! PLEASE. I NEED YOU!" Charlie was yelling so desperately, like she was his oxygen; It was so depressing; I walked to the staircase, and sat on the top stairs to see John in a blue truck and mom with her Coach luggage suitcase, and Charlie desperately holding onto Renee's hand.

"Charlie, let go. What, did you think we would last forever? We got married when I was 18 and you were 19. It was a damn teenage marriage, and the only reason we did was because you knocked me up. I was young! I didn't know what love was; I never did, until I met John!"

Charlie's frozen, and looks like he needs to be put over a stove to melt him back to normal;

"BELLA. I know you can hear me, so listen up kiddo. I know your going to plan something to get back at me, but you cannot tell grandma, or she will die of shock or something."

"Why, yes Renee. That** is** the most important lesson of the day."

"Just don't."

"We'll see."

"Charlie and Bella, I've got to go. I'm really sorry for all this, well BYE!" She shut the door so hard that the photo frame of Charlie, Renee and I at the park, falls and the glass shattered all over the floor with a loud noise.

"Bye. Mom;" I whispered a little too late.

You just know, that Charlie will be attempting suicide in the next few days; What was I suppose to do? I now know I have to take care of Charlie for the next 30 years of my life, and all he'll keep mentioning is the "good old days" when Renee was still here with us, and how they made plans to grow old together. All I'll be able to think is how Renee could've done this. 

I know I have to comfort Charlie, so I went downstairs to where Charlie was standing.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just PEACHY!"

"Dad..." I'm scared to even KNOW how he's feeling;

"You want the truth? I feel like **SHIT**. I get called at work from the old lady Mrs. Jenkinson across the street, advising me to come home, because she saw Renee and a young fellow entering the house, while kissing and "being naughty" as she said. Basically, the love of my life just walked out on me, with a 21-year-old guy and he probably wasn't the first of her affairs. All this time, I thought she was in love with me."

"She is dad, and you know it!"

"Bells, wake up! If she loved me, she wouldn't have done this!"

"Da—"

"Bells, I need some time on my own. Please, please go away."

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

LIKE OMG, LIKE THE MOST AMAZING PARTY IS TOMORROW! EDWARDKINS IS COMING! AND WE'RE GOING TO KISS! AAAAHHHH. I should get some Tic Tac's just in case…and maybe another push up bra so I can push myself up against him? I need to make sure I have the "must-haves" for my PARTY!

Chips – Check.

Pop – Check

DJ – Check

Push-up Bra – Check

Alcoholic drinks – Check

Decorations – Check

Warm Jacuzzi – Check

Shaved Legs & Armpits – Check

Revealing Bathing Suit/Thong – CHECK!

DONE. I had professionally planned my party! I COULD BE THE NEXT JENNIFER LOPEZ AND STAR IN MY OWN MOVIE CALLED _"THE HOTTER WEDDING PLANNER!"_

I really should get into the acting business; I would be someone richer than one of those billionaires, I think they call them?

I was headed upstairs to get a good night's rest, for my AWSOME PARTY TOMORROW! I dozed off, thinking of the amazing kiss Edward and I will have by the pool! I hope the whore Tanya sees and goes back to Britain to DIE.

Although, I should run out and get some Tic Tac's first;

OOHHH. I think I'll get the orange flavored ones!

OR. The new Fruit Punch flavored one!

Mint?

This is going to be a hard choice;

* * *

Sorry, the party is in the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Does anyone ever even read this part of the story?

If you do, please review!

- Love Julia


	10. A Wild Party Night

Disclaimer : Nothing's changed from last week, bud!

YAY MARCH BREAK!

* * *

_I was headed upstairs to get a good night's rest, for my AWSOME PARTY TOMORROW! I dozed off, thinking of the amazing kiss Edward and I will have by the pool! I hope the whore Tanya sees and goes back to Britain to DIE._

**Jessica's POV**

I got up, grabbed the nearest hair tie and ran out of my room while putting my hair in a ponytail. I flung open my parents bedroom, opened their curtains wide open and jumped on their bed.

"GET UPP! IT'S MORNING!" Yes. The morning to my FANTABULOUS party has COME!

"Jessica, what the **HELL**. It's 9 in the morning!" My dad yelled at me looking at the clock.

"I knowww, but DADDDDYYY, can't you sleep again when you check into the hotel! It's more romantical!"

"Alright Jess, first of all, 'romantical' isn't like a word. Second, we'll leave later and where are those condoms you promised, missy?" My mom's so superficial. I am SOO glad I didn't inherit those like preppy genes!

"Fine, I won't use that word, please leave now and sleep in the hotel and…like, what was the third one?"

"CONDOMS JESSICA, CONDOMS!"

"OH! It's like in my TNA bag!"

"Alright if the condoms are set, we can head out!" H-O-R-E, what does that spell? HORE!

SEE! I'm a great speller!

**Alice's POV**

I woke up feeling terrible, like the night before. I know Edward really cares for Bella and he was going to get a heart attack today. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I assumed Bella would NEVER go for a guy like Troy. He's superficial and has a bitch of a sister. 2 characteristics Bella would never go for.

Why is it that when you THINK you know someone, down to their core they come out and surprise you? Believe me, not a lot of things take me by surprise. I have like this overwhelming feeling that something might happen; I have an overwhelming feeling that Edward wasn't going to take this well. At ALL. I skipped down the hallway and knocked on his door rapidly 3 times.

"Come in!"

"Hey Edward, how was your sleep?"

"Not so good."

"Why?"

"Alice, why are you in here at 9 in the morning? It's Saturday, your usually watching cartoons with Emmett;" Stupid topic changer!

"I know, but Emmett's watching Power Rangers and you know I don't like that show. Stupid people dressed in cheap fabrics screaming 'POWER RANGERS!', really isn't the best idea for a T.V. show. I... also came to tell you something."

"Wow, the Alice Cullen is letting Emmett get what he wants? This must be really serious. What is it?"

"Keep that up, and you'll somehow end up with pink hair. Ok.. I cam up here to tell you that…. don't get sad or anything… this is JUST ONE party; and you shouldn't get sad beca—"

"Alice, just spit it out!"

"Bella is going to Jessica's party with…" Sigh, I didn't even say who and I could already see the hurt in his green eyes! I've always known my best friend Bella didn't have a keen eye, but c'mon. It's too easy to miss the loving stares Edward gives Bella… or it just me who notices?!

**Edward's POV**

"Bella is going to Jessica's party with…" I didn't want to even HEAR the rest. I kill the asshole taking Bella to the party. Most guys in our school didn't CARE about Bella's intelligence, sarcasm, humor, loving, caring, generous, and how spirited she was! Most of them only liked her because she was the hottest and most athletic girl in our school.

"With who?" I managed to choke out.

"…. Troy;" She said warily;

"TROY?! TROY WATSON? THE ONE LIVING IN OUR HOUSE, TROY?!"

"Yes…I'm sorry Edward, I know how much you like her."

"I…I didn't even know she liked him and I'm one of her best friends!" Why didn't Bella tell me?

"She didn't tell me either;" Alice looked pissed, right about now. Bella and Alice tell each other everything but I guess there are exceptions to every rule.

"Then who told you?"

"Troy himself, yesterday. I went downstairs to get a drink and Troy was down there getting some ice cream. He seemed like he was on cloud nine, so I asked him why he was so happy and he said because he was taking Bells to the party."

"So Bella really doesn't like me.." So, I guess it was hopeless after all;

**Bella's POV**

I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom in my bedroom…. Or I was attempting to before I walked into the bathroom door and fell flat on my behind. Stupid Renee somehow convinced Charlie to get a house with 3 floors, an attic and a basement. Well, everything's just different now, isn't it?

I got off the floor, opened the door and I walked into the shower. I took a shower for 2 hours and when I came out, Charlie left a note on the table that said he was going to Billy's house. Billy Black is an old family friend. He has 2 daughters, and they're both out of the house. His wife died giving birth to the girls and so he lives by himself in La Push. (Jacob will come in later in the story...I think.)

Mom leaving dad had me wondering what love really is. Does a thing called love really exist, or is it just something they say to one another to make them feel better? It doesn't matter to me. Love isn't real, and it will never be real in my life for someone other than my family members...not even my family members.

I will die a bachelorette.

* * *

**J****essica's POV**

It was all set. It was 7:45 p.m. People should start arriving soon enough.

I was so exited!!

My girls and I were all in the bathroom doing our hair and makeup. I made it perfect, since I had no intention of going into the pool; I just wanted to show off my body!

"O.K girls! It is …… something minutes to my party, so get on your swimming suits and meet downstairs in…. something minu-- AT, EIGHT. **GO**!"

I walked to my bedroom and got out my Bikini Village bag from my closet. I took it out, and BAM. It was the perfect shade of pure white and there's the little thong!

I slipped into it, and got out my bikini cover-up dresses. I wanted people to see me taking it off, and revealing my body! The bikini over wear is kind of see through, but you can't see ALL that clearly.

I walked over to the bathroom one last time to check my makeup and hair. I was re-straightening some of my parts of my hair and making kissy faces in the mirror when I heard the doorbell ring.

Then it suddenly hit me that I didn't have a date to my own party. Well I was glad, so now I can go for Edward without having to worry about the lucky bitch who would be my date!

**Bella's POV**

It was eight, and I can see Edward's car pulling up to the driveway. I was wearing a Hollister bikini; with a Hollister tank top and shorts with my favorite flip flops from Stoneridge. I grabbed my Hollister tote and ran out the door with my I-phone and my keys in hand. Damn, I'm turning into a Hollister freak;

I got to the car to see Edward in the front seat by the steering wheel, and Tanya in my seat in the front. So I climbed into the back to see Troy already sitting there with a smile on his face, towards me.

"Hey guys!" Troy and Tanya both said hi at the same time. Must be a twin thing! But for some reason, Edward wouldn't say hi, let alone look at me.

I shut the door and we were on our way to the suck fest of party I know this would be.

"So like Bells, did you hear the good news?"

"What good news?" I could really use some right about now.

"Like Edward asked me out! Isn't it GREAT?!" I honestly didn't get a chance to say anything because Edward's silver Volvo screeched into parking spot on the street with loud music coming from a house across the street, which I assumed was Jessica's house.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a quick sec?" He just nodded and gestured for me to get back in the car. I got in the front seat and strapped my seatbelt in and Edward did the same.

"Eddiekins, where are you GOING? You can't like ask me out then ditch me!" Tanya's still as whiny as always!

"I'll be right back Tanya, this won't take long. Go meet Alice and the others inside." He's as smooth as a baby's bottom!

"Alright Eddiekins. Be back soon, or like call me. Bye babe!" Tanya and Troy both walk across the street toward the party. I turn to Edward, but he's avoiding my eye contact.

"Do you want to talk here, or go to Starbucks?" He wouldn't talk! He just turned on the engine and drove off towards Starbucks.

---------

I sat down at a table and was gazing out when he came back with aGrandeVanilla Bean Frappuccino (It's so tasty!) for me, and a Grande Green Tea Frappuccino for himself.

He sat down and wouldn't talk to me. This has definitely got to be a first; I took a sip of my favorite Frap and prepared myself for a talk.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Why aren't you walking to me?" He just looked up and stared at me.

"I am." Ooh, 2 syllable answer. Yi-pee!

"Alright, if you say so. Did you really ask Tanya out?"

"Yeah, I guess I did;"

"What changed your mind? I remember you saying the other day that you hated her guts."

"Why do you care?" What was his problem?

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just shocked by you. That's all."

"I shocked you by doing what, exactly?"

"Don't play dumb, Bells."

"I'm not playing dumb, Cullen."

"Well, then. That's that."

"Really? What's that, of the... that?"

"Nothing, you apparently don't care enough to tell anyone about it, so why should I be the one to bring it up?"

"Ok, too late for not bringing that up. You know if it were really important I would bring it up." Did I 'accidentally' forget to mention my parents were getting divorced?

"Oh, so all of the sudden you claim to trust me enough to tell me everything?"

"What are you talking about, Edward?! I've ALWAYS trusted you!" How could he say I don't trust him?!

"Sure, Bells." I smell vanilla, coffee and a bag load of sarcasm.

"I'm not looking to fight with you, Edward. All I wanted to know was why the sudden change of mind about Tanya."

"What does it matter to you? Troy asked you out, you said yes! I asked Tanya out, she said yes. I'm _happy _for you, why can't you return that favor?!" Why does it feel as if he put air quotation marks around the word happy?

"ALRIGHT. Get it straight, Edward. I told him no! I never went against the idea of you and Tanya. I just wanted to know why the sudden change of mind?!"

"Jeez Bells, you said yes to Troy so I asked Tan…wait... WHAT?!"

"What do you mean, what? I meant exactly what I just said!" I picked up my Frap and started drinking through the straw again.

"Are you serious?" Who does he take me for, Russell Peters?

"YES!"

"Then why'd Alice say…… but then I would have never…. YOU SAID NO?!"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, again!"

"So then why'd Alice tell me that?!"

"I don't know! You were **mad** because of someone asking me out?"

"I wasn't mad. I was just, really quite sad about your bad taste in men." He said while grinning. I swear he has a multiple personality disorder.

"Whatever. If everything's ok, let's go back _Eddiekins _before Tanya calls the cops." I said while grinning, getting up and grabbing my Frap.

It's just occurred to me that this is our first fight since the first grade. The important part is that everything's fine again. Let's just hope it stays that way.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

It is currently 8: 30 and I have just spent the last 30 minutes, dancing with Hottie Ryan, Smooth Timothy, Sensitive Oliver and Muscular Robby and I had seen Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie on the dance floor.

Don't worry about it! I took turns dancing with the boys!

I can see some of my friends eyeing Troy like he was a piece of fat free ice cream! It has been 30 minutes since I've taken off my bikini over wear, 30 minutes since guys were eying me in the boobie and behind area and 30 minutes since I've been waiting for Edward.

On the side of the pool, I can see the 6 of them. Edward's not here! WHY ISN'T HE HERE?! It was 8:30 and all of them were here except Bella and Edward, coincidence? I think NOT! Whatever the reason, I was about to find out!

I walked over to them, making sure I didn't fall in because I was holding a drink and of course did my 2 step! Well, I guess it's a one step, since I didn't have any lip gloss on me. I'll just like lick my luscious lips!

Alice, Troy, Tanya and Rosalie were sitting on my poolside chairs while Jasper and Emmett were the getting drinks.

"Hey part**AY** animals! Are you like, having FUN?" I was using my friendliest tone that I could manage, knowing Eddiepoo wasn't here!

"Sure! Oh and nice…………. Uhm…….." Alice was like thinking about something nice to comment about. EVERYTHING in my household was nice! I mean, the house with such a hot girl must have nice things, right? I mean I do sit on things with my nice booty and touch things with my perfectly manicured hands! Which means I have nice things!

"POOL?" Emmett boomed from behind me, causing me to jump and spill my margarita all over the floor;

"Thanks, why don't you guys like jump in?" Just then, Alice declined while Emmett passed Rosalie and Tanya her drink, put his down on the floor, took off his shirt, which landed in some pool water by where they were sitting and dived in.

Rosalie looked pissed that her boyfriend just threw an expensive shirt into chlorine water. I would be too, but not if it were EDWARD!

While I was laughing I hear, Tanya screeching "EDDIEPOO!" and running behind me. I turned my head to see Edward and Bella walking in with drinks from Starbucks. Tanya's flinging questions around while Bella walks towards us.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hello...Mike."

"You'wanna to dance with me?"

"No thanks."

"You know what **BELLA?**"

"What, Mike?" She really doesn't give a piece of hot ass. LIKE MINE!

"I am TIRED of waiting for you! I am going to go hook up with other girls and you can't have me, not even if you begged me! I WILL **NEVER** DATE YOU!"

The funniest part was Bella's response. Mike was only funny because no one believed that in the first place and Bella made it funnier when she just said,

"Okay Mike, have fun." Mike stormed off, probably to find someone to hook up with.

* * *

Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Troy and Tanya have been sitting in that corner for the past hour. Rosalie seemed to put everything in the path between her and Tanya; everything including all 6 remaining people; 

None of them have gotten up, and they laughed constantly! IT WAS ANNYOING! How could it be so much fun, if I WASN'T THERE?!

I swear, at least 4 guys have asked Bella to dance and at least 5 girls that already had dates asked Edward to dance. They rejected them ALL. Bella doesn't like to do anything with guys that she doesn't know and Edward's waiting for me!

Just then this weird song from Will Smith came on. I'm guessing it's called Miami, since he like he kept saying it. Ok, so the DJ I hired is a little awkward, I mean he calls himself DJ PIMP. Like, what the hell?! He sounded and looked really normal on the phone, and this is what I get! A freak at my party, playing old and weird Will Smith songs!

I sat and dipped my legs into my pool, hoping Edward would notice me; I was hot, pretty, athletic and really, really HOT! Why wouldn't he just ask me out?!

They, excluding Bella and Troy got up from the beach chairs and started walking towards the dance floor, well like actually, Alice was skipping and Jasper was looking at her like she's as hot as me,

Rosalie and Emmett walked to the dance floor holding hands.

Edward was looking uncomfortable while Tanya grabbed his arm like there was no tomorrow. They were dancing to a slow song and I felt jealous that a total bitch was dancing with my Edward, and can you blame me? HE'S SO HOT!

I'll give him exactly 30 minutes to ask me to dance. 30 minutes.

...If I can manage;

**Troy's POV**

Everyone was gone except beautiful Bella. She turns to me with a glare on her pretty face and she doesn't look happy to see me. What could I have done to piss her off?

"Troy, why did you tell Edward that I agreed to go out with you?" Oh shittox…

"I... uhm... you see... I... ah; I ..._didn't_ tell Edward; I told Alice that I was going to ask you out, and Alice I guess assumed you would say yes and told Edward." Would she believe me? I'm good at lying! I mean, I grew up around the paparazzi, I had to lie that my parents DID love us!

"That's not what it is, and you know it! Why would you lie to Edward about something as stupid as a date?!" Should I tell her now? I know that if I told her, she would be in awe and agree to date me! This is the perfect chance! A kiss by the pool in front of Edward, who I know likes her!

"BECAUSE BELLS! I have waited 12 dateless years, just to ask you out! I come back only to realize your not interested in me. I felt stupid, heartbroken and rejected so I told Alice that, just to make myself feel better! I mean I can't help who I fall in love with!" I was really breathless. Every girl likes a guy with good hair, muscular body and the ability to speak his mind!

We just stared into each other's eyes, and I couldn't read Bella at ALL. She was totally expressionless and she looked a little sad but I honestly couldn't tell. Just when she opened her mouth to talk, her damn cell phone went off again. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HER DAMN I-PHONE? IT HAS RUINED 3 OF MY PRECIOUS MOMENTS WITH HER!

That cell phone is going down! She grabs into her bag, mouths 'be right back' and leaves. She just leaves me there, sitting on a stupid pool chair by myself, hanging right after I tell her my real feelings for her. Holy crap, this has to be the worst rejection in the history of rejection!

Damn it. Whatever, I'm going to get a drink.

**Bella's POV**

What the hell am I suppose to say after a guy says he loves you?! Say, 'I'm sorry, but it's not my fault you fell in love with someone that doesn't like you?' I opened my mouth to say SOMETHING, or ANYTHING for that matter when my savior rings the ring-tone I picked out. It was Homer Simpson singing 'Spider Pig' from the movie! I usually laugh at the sound of my ring tone, but somehow this didn't feel like a laughing moment.

I mouth be right back and run over to the little corner closet in her basement. I turn on the light switch of the closet and looked at the caller ID, only to see 'MOM' flashing at me. I pick up to find my mother on the other line, sounding very jolly.

Mom's jolly as a clown and dad is heartbroken and doesn't talk to me, or acknowledge me. Fantastic!

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, BELLA!"

"Mother."

"BELLA SWEETIE! HOW ARE YOU?"

"Mom, I'm at a party could you me call later?" She'll ignore me. Just, watch.

"So, here's the great news sweetie, John and I are getting MARRIED next month! AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD THE BEST PART! You're my bridesmaid **and** Charlie will be John's best man! ISN'T THIS GREAT?"

"What? MOM, I will not be your bridesmaid and dad will certainly not be John's best man!"

"Of course you will!"

"If you and _John_ had some friends, you wouldn't be asking us for this favor! So, why don't you two just go out and make some friends?"

"Come on Bella, no hard feelings about the whole divorce thingy?"

"Mom the divorce hasn't even been declared official, and your already planning a wedding?!" She needs help!

"It will be finalized at the end of this week. I bribed the judge, and you'll come live with John and me!" How is she taking this so coolly? It's INHUMAINE! Jeez, what's wrong with her?!

"It's John and I, not John a--" I stopped talking abruptly. Did she just say I was going to live with her?! "WHAT? NO WAY. NO WAY IN HELL. I am NOT living with you or the man whore!"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. He is not a whore!"

"I DON'T CARE. I will NOT live with you!"

"YOU WILL BEL—You know what? I'll make you a deal!"

"Ohh goody, a bribe!"

"Be at the wedding with Charlie and you don't have to live with us, okay? Okay, bye Bells see you next month!" _Click_

"MOM!" Why is it that I've spent 17 years gaining freedom and all of the sudden I feel like a 4 year old fighting about what I want to wear..?

I fought the urge to cry and made my way back to the pool chairs. Troy left so there was no one there, anymore. I walked over to the bar and looked for something strong that would take my mind off things for a little while.

I was looking for something I know mom really loves. I was just lifting bottles to see what they were when I finally found a pure vodka Smirnoff bottle. A full Smirnoff bottle I might add! I picked it up and walked over to where there were blue cups.

I poured a little bit of vodka into my cup and stared at it for a while. Alcohol isn't the best way to comfort yourself, but this is just BIG. 2 days ago, everything was so NORMAL. Now Renee is getting married to a twenty-one year old bitch and I'm the one that will have to talk Charlie into going and watching the love of his life getting remarried..

Screw it.

I had some vodka in my mouth when Edward comes up to me and warns me not to swallow. I look at him, questioning his sanity when he takes the cup in front of my face.

"Spit." I shake my head no, and he sighs.

"Bella, SPIT." I shake my head no, again and he nods. This time he reaches out and starts tickling me. Crap, now I'm going to HAVE to spit. I grab for the cup and spit back the vodka that had been in my mouth for quite a while.

"It's about time Bella."

"As much as I love you, you need to stop watching me." I grabbed the vodka bottle behind him and poured more into a new blue cup.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Loosening up."

"For what, exactly?" He's squinting at me! I haven't had him squint at me since the fourth grade!

"I don't know. What are you even doing here? Where's Tanya?"

"This has nothing to do with Tanya! Bells, come dance with me." He takes the blue cup away from me, AGAIN.

"No thanks, now if you'll give me back my vodka. I'll be out of your hair!" I stretched my hand in hopes of getting the cup back, but no such luck.

"Bella, your mom will ground you if you get drunk!"

"No she won't. She's not at home!"

"What? Where'd she go?" I know lying to your best friends isn't really good. But I didn't want to tell him that my mother walked out on my dad with a 21 year old asshat and was threatening to be in her stupid wedding.

"She's…at the spa resort for a while."

"Well, okay. You still shouldn't drink, even if you have a large limitation of alcohol. Come dance with me!"

Right after he said that, he threw the cup in the garbage then he tugged at my hand and dragged me towards the dance floor. We were almost there when Jessica pops out of nowhere and asks Edward to dance, and I thought this was a great chance to get out of dancing! So I told Edward to dance with Jessica, while I go pee.

Edward was glaring at me! I was going to get it later; for the time being, I had to pee really badly.

When I came out of the bathroom, I looked at the dance floor to see if Edward and Jessica were dancing to Avril Lavigne's 'When You're Gone'. I smiled. I wasn't even surprised; Edward's too much of a gentlemen to get out of things like that. Jessica seems really happy and Edward looks emotionless, that's better than him yelling at me!

I stopped staring and headed towards the bar again. I know I shouldn't be drinking, but I couldn't help it! It's like a fat kid resisting a chocolate cake, when they are left in a room together! I took the full vodka bottle and a new blue cup and headed inside the same closet and locked the door behind me. I turned on the lights, sat down on the floor and just stared at the bottle.

I didn't want to get drunk. I really didn't, I just wanted this burden off of me! I'm a seventeen year old girl, that has no idea what is going on in her dad's head and he won't even talk to her, and she currently doesn't feel safe, loved...or anything;

I poured pure vodka in a plastic cup, all the way to the brim and started chugging it down in big gulps with horrid face making and choking. After a few minutes, I picked up the bottle again and poured more into my cup.

After repeating this chugging thing 6 times (Random guess;), I felt much, MUCH better and I was running out of liqueur! Sure I was a little numb, but where's the harm? I can still almost think clearly! I poured the remaining of the bottle into my blue cup and walked out of the closet leaving the empty vodka bottle rolling around the closet.

Just as I step out of the closet, Edward just like POPS out of nowhere and looks at me suspiciously; I just KNOW he'll gets all "parenty" on me.

"Bella, where have you been?" Edward's such a party pooper!

"Nowhere! I was just in a ...closet!" That sounded a little odd;

**Edward's POV**

I suddenly realized that the vodka bottle I had taken away from her was basically rolling around in the closet...and it appeared empty.

"Bella, what's in the cup?" I was getting irritated, she drank a whole bottle of vodka by herself, in a CLOSET!

"Your mother, Edward."

"Are you drunk?" As if I don't know the answer..;

"I don't know, do you have a penis?" (LOL, my friend just said it to me and for some reason, it sounded really funny!)

"Okay, you are way beyond drunk. Bella give me your cup."

"A little perverted are we Eddiekins?"

"Not your... bra cup, Bella. Your drinking cup!"

"No! Piss off, Edward! Your not my third legal guardian, and I don't want or need you watching over me! I'm not a CHILD. I'm the same age as you!"

"Bella, I know all that! Just give me your drink!"

"NO!"

"BELLA, GIVE ME YOUR DAMN DRINK!"

"NO WAY!"

"BELLA, I WOULDN'T FEEL THE NEED TO WATCH OVER YOU IF YOU DIDN'T GET WASTED AT A PARTY!" I saw Bella's eyes open wide when I said the word wasted.

"I am NOT wasted, Edward."

"Bella, you just drank a whole bottle of vodka by yourself! Of course your wasted! You might've gotten your mother's non-stop drinking genes, but you shouldn't go and drink in a damn CLOSET!"

"Lay off, Edward! I am perfectly FINE."

Jackson's POV

It's been about 20 minutes since I've been dancing with Bella. That's right, _THE _Bella Swan. The beautiful brunette. I've only been at school for 2 months and I've caught myself staring at her so many times!

She seemed a little...out of it when I saw her sitting on the edge of the pool with a drink in her hands. But when I asked her to dance, and she said yes I was about to jump into the pool and dance like one of those water dancers!

"Jackson, can we go sit?" Her voice is so beautiful!

"Yeah, of course!" Play cool, Jackson. Play cool.

-----

Bella and I had been sitting by the poolside for about 30 minutes talking about school and such. All the time, I kept staring at her lips. They're so pink and plump! When she stopped talking and drinking, I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. I expected her to push me away but she kissed me back!

Bella and I were making out by the pool, in front of everybody! I am one lucky bastardo. My tongue was almost in her mouth when Bella pulls back abruptly. I open my eyes to see the why.

Edward Cullen...AND Mike Newton?!

"BELLA!"

"Hello, Edward... Mike."

"Bella, what are you doing?!" Edward makes it sound like she was just about murdered someone!

"Nothing." Ah, I see. I'm nothing. I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!

"Bella, come with me."

"There you go again, Edward! You are NOT my parent, therefore you can't tell me what to do!"

"Bella, PLEASE. Come with me." He's pleading, aww. Don't go Bella, don't go Bella, PLEASE!

"Fine." Bella stumbles beside Edward and walks away.

"That beautiful Bella. She's a heartbreaker isn't she?" Mike was looking quite sad;

"I'm guessing she's broken more than one."

"**Ch'YEAH!**" I can already tell, that Mike and I were about to become quite close friends.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We ended up in the same corner as before and with two seconds before the first yell.

"Bella what the hell were you doing, making out with a stranger?!"

"Loosening up, like I said I would!"

"Bella!"

"He's not a stranger anyhow!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Really, now?"

"REALLY!"

"Okay, what's his last name?"

"Jackson...Cullen."

"Bella, that's MY last name."

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND MAKE OUT WITH TANYA! MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE SO UPTIGHT!"

"Some of us prefer not to swap saliva with people."

"Some of us aren't stuck up and so uptight!"

"Some of us don't want to make out with strangers!"

"Some of us actually make out, with at least someone!"

"Some of us don't work for the company, whores in training!"

"So I'm a whore now? What does that make you, my pimp? You would make an excellent pimp! You don't have to do much, you just hook me up with other man whores and you get paid, just for that!"

"BELLA. THAT IS N--"

"JUST SAY IT, EDWARD! You think I'm a whore. Well guess what buddy? You're not perfect either! You have personal problems! You are so stubborn and when was the last time you asked someone on a date? Let alone, kissed someone besides your mother or sisters?! Don't talk to me about being a whore. At least I CAN BE!"

"YES THAT'S RIGHT BELLA. You CAN be a whore! You know Bella, it's funny how you spent your whole life trying NOT to be your mother. You know, sleeping with a random stranger, finding out your pregnant the next week and end up getting married to someone you don't love. You tried to hard to keep it that way, but now? You probably have the same fate as your mother." I cannot believe he would sink that low to win an argument.

"Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't mean that!" He takes a step forward, open his arms and walks towards me.

"Yes, you did." With tears collecting in my eyes, I pushed him away and walked away from him.

------

I found Alice on the dance floor with Jasper and walked up to them.

"Alice, can you drive me home please?"

"Sure...Bella, why are you crying?"

"I'm not." I guess that was true, since I was wiping my eyes;

"Okay, let's go get Emmett's car keys."

We walked over to Emmett, who was in the pool playing football with the football team and asked for his car keys.

"Why do you need my car?"

"...Because we want to go home?" Jasper replied;

"OH. Okay. It's in my pants pocket."

"Okay, get a ride with Edward."

"Will do, my pretty brotha!" I'm not the only drunk one here!

We got Emmett's car keys out of his pants pocket and walked outside to his car. I was half way in, when I hear my name being screamed from someone with a very velvety voice. I shut the door to Emmett's jeep as Edward's right behind me, so I don't break anyone's ear in the car.

"Bella!"

"Get lost, Edward." I replied in an icy tone.

"I'm sorry for what I said!"

"I frankly don't care."

"I didn't mean it!"

"Sorry, but I think my hearing is just not that good. I think it has something to do with the fact that I will soon become pregnant!"

"Bella, I'm SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

I knew Alice knew something was wrong. I just didn't want to talk; after all she could just hear it from the bitch of a brother of Edward.

Jasper turned on the engine and we were off to the Cullen household.

When the car stopped, I climbed out of the huge red Jeep and walked inside. I opened the door to my colour co-ordinated room and looked inside the closet for something comfortable.

"Bella?" I'm going to change my name.

"Oh, hey Troy."

"About what I said today.."

"Oh, right... That."

"Yeah...that" I don't have the patience to talk about this, right now! I don't like him. How to reject one of your close friends?

"Troy, I'm kind of... flushed at the moment. Can we talk later?"

"Bella, I'm not asking for an essay answer"

"Then what do you want?"

"A simple yes or no answer."

"Okay, on what topic?"

"Do you like me?"

No I don't. "Troy...we can't date."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because what?"

"Friends should not date."

"Bella, please? Please give..us a chance! You never know if we were meant to be!"

"Troy, I don't think risking our friendship for something that may or may not last, is the best idea."

"But, Bells. I've wanted to go out with you since kindergarten. Please, give us a chance!" I sighed.

"Sorry Troy, I have a headache. Let's talk tomorrow. Good night." I grabbed my black TNA sweats and a dark blue tight tank top and walked past him and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face with Apricot scrub and dried my face with a green fluffy towel.

Once I was done, I walked back in to my room and sighed at the sight of an empty room.

Some wile party night.

I got in my double king mattress bed and pretty much dozed off for the night.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! 

This was a chapter with over 5990 words;

I'm also very sorry for the spelling mistakes I know I made.

I hope it was good enough to satisfy some of your expectations?

Review, **P-L-E-A-S-E**!

- Love Julia


	11. Alice Cullen Breakfast Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or Stephenie Meyer's hands.

* * *

_Some wile party night._

_I got in my double king mattress bed and pretty much dozed off for the night._

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how I was doing it, but I was on my way down the Cullen stairs. I honestly don't know how I was managing it, considering I have the biggest headache, my stomach was threatening to spill out, everything was louder than usual and my throat was bone dry.

I continued my walk into the kitchen, but I quickened my pace because something smelled REALLY BAD. I was a couple of steps away from the kitchen when I heard something ear-splittingly loud running down the stairs. It was none other than Emmett Cullen running down the stairs, in the same situation as me, but with more energy!

Unfortunately, he didn't have his eyes open at the time so of course, he knocked me over to the ground flat on my butt. My butt slid over to the wall and then I heard Emmett gasping.

"SORRY BELLA!"

"Ugh, jeez Emmett! Stop talking so loudly!"

"Sorry Bells!"

"Emmett, stop talking so loudly!"

"I'm not!"

"EMMETT!" He flinched, and then offered me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. We were both walked into the kitchen to find quirky Alice with cooking utensils and pots and pans everywhere.

From experience, this is not good news.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU, BELLA AND EMMETT!" She's as excited as ever.

Emmett and I both having a hangover, had some of the same symptoms, except it seemed louder to me. At the same time we both yelled,

"ALICE. SHUT UP!" while putting our hands on our ears.

"Jeez, why are you people so cranky?"

"I think they call it a hangover." I walked over to the medicine cabinet and took out some painkillers, while Emmett got the glasses of water. I popped in two tablets of the Advil and drank the rest of the water while I walked over to the stovetop.

"Alice, what in the world are you cooking?"

"My new specialty! 'Alice Cullen Breakfast Surprise'!"

"What's in it?" It smells DISGUSTING!

"I'm not telling! Go sit down in the dining room. Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes."

"I'll take a shower and be back down in **20** minutes." Before Alice could argue with me, I walked back out of the kitchen and slowly started going back up the stairs. I got into the shower and took a nice cold shower for about 20 minutes. After drying myself, I got out in a towel and walked into my bedroom.

I wasn't going outside, so I settled for a light blue jogging suit, with a light pink tank top under the sweater of my jogging suit. I just grabbed my light pink flats, brushed my dried hair and walked back downstairs.

The hangover was still there. Believe me. I walked into the kitchen while my head was tilted backwards.

"Bella, go SIT in the dining room." I saluted and walked into the dining room to find Emmett sleeping on the table, Rosalie playing with her hair, Edward looking sad, Tanya and Troy playing… Patty cake, Jasper and Carlisle reading the newspaper and you just KNOW Esme is thinking of ways to make the dining room prettier. I guess Mr. and Mrs. Watson were working again.

I walk in and sit next to Rosalie who smiles at me. I smile back and she starts to question me on why I had a hangover.

"It might be because I drank too much, Rose."

"I know that! I can understand why Emmett would drink at a party, but not so much you." I was about to lie, when Alice came in to the dining room.

Alice comes out with a mini-sized stereo in her hands and she has changed into a Hawaiian dancer..; she pressed play and then came a Hawaiian dancing music. She puts the stereo on the floor and starts dancing to the music.

I look at her questioningly but she just smiles and says,

"Are you guys ready for my awesomely awesome 'Alice Cullen Breakfast Surprise'?" I didn't know how to answer that, so I just smiled at her.

She giggles and runs back into the kitchen. Seconds later, she comes back out with a big table on wheels grinning like a crazy person.

She comes back and asks "Are you guys READY for my breakfast surprise?!" Again, no one answered that question. She makes an angry face and takes out a tomato from the table on wheels cart and just randomly throws it at Tanya's head. Ouch, her makeup couldn't even cover that huge bruise!

"LIKE OW! What was that for?! I have a bruise there!" Ah, yes indeed, from Rosalie. I could've sworn I saw Rosalie's lips moving into the form of a smile.

"You might want to answer me!" She smiled evilly and spun on her heels. She goes back to her stereo and presses the next track, which are just drum roll sounds.

"TA-DAA!" We all look at the 'delicious' surprise she had cooked up in 2 hours and I wonder how her soup….if you can call it that, has turned black. Not dark blue. Flat out **black**.

"Hawaiian foods have inspired me!" Alice claimed.

She comes around and puts a packet of crackers and soup bowls in front of everybody and the smell kills. I mean REALLY, it KILLS.

"Al, what's in the…… uhm… soup?" Rosalie asks;

"I normally wouldn't tell, but since you guys are family. WELL, most of you." She stops and looks at Tanya and carries on. "In the soup we have the normal breakfast items!" She takes out her fingers and starts to count them off.

"In the soup, there is chicken broth, fish broth, tomato paste, fish paste, bacon, fish fillets, chicken breasts.." Just then, Emmett brakes out in hysterical laughter.

"SHE SAID BREASTS!" Rosalie just smacks the back of his head with a loud _THUD_ and he's silent.

"There's also peanut butter, butter, apple jelly, milk, whip cream, jell-o, marshmallows, spicy curry, chocolate cake, apple and orange juice, margarine, corn, cheese, peaches, pears, oranges, bread, ham, pork, beef, salmon, celery, carrots, oignons, raw potatoes, some burnt eggs but don't worry! I added in some raw ones to even it out!"

"You added raw eggs and just stirred the soup around?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, and I added one last ingredient!" We were all looking scared I bet!

"A BIG POTFUL OF COLUMBIAN COFFEE! Carlisle! I know that's your favorite kind, so I think you should get the first spoonful!" Carlisle looks like he wants to scream out of the dining room.

"Alice, that's so sweet of you! But, I don't think it's a good idea for me to drink soup before I leave to operate on people. Too much liquid isn't good for your stomach before seeing blood, and all; speaking of work! I'm late! Oh no!" He jumps up and tries to get out of the dining room quickly.

"Carlisle sweetie, would you mind dropping me off at my office? I need to see that….that… _NEW_, colour con-con**figurations**! For the new house I'm going to renovate!" Esme asked ever so sweetly.

In 5 seconds flat, they were out of the dining room and in their bedrooms getting changed.

"How about the rest of you?" Alice asked in her innocent tone.

...We're all going to die.

**Jessica's POV**

Like, OMG. Last night was AMAZING. MY TRAP WORKED. IT WORKED, LIKE ENTIRELY!

I remember telling you about my amazing and hot plan about getting Edward Cullen. Am I like right, or right?!

I said I would get him like all the other boys in the school, and I did. He's just another puppet and I'm his puppet **master**! This totally means Edward and Jessica are together! I will like be becoming **Mrs. Edward Stanley!**

…… is that how the whole thing works?

Anyway, I was off to the spa. I'm going to go to the tanning salon, nail spa and the mall! I'm going to have to pick some new cloths out if I'm going to impress the Cullen household! I don't even NEED to.

I mean their house would be happy to know that their son is dating the HOTTEST girl in Forks High! Jeez, I should just go to their house in a bathing suit. They'd want to date me themselves! Of course Edward will fight them off, and claim me as his property! Like romantical, much?! Mother said that's what girls are all about! Hot wives with husbands that like to show them off! GAWD, THEY'LL REALLY LOVE ME BECAUSE I'M SO DAMN HOT!

Jeez, I LOVE ME.

**Bella's POV**

"Why don't I just take the first sip and tell you guys how awesome it tastes?!" I didn't want them to suffer, not even Edward. I was still on my hangover, so my taste buds weren't up to speed yet.

"Well, I still think you guys should eat it at the same time, but if you insist. FINE. Go ahead!"

Alice couldn't just accept her soup was just…. disgusting!

I took a cracker out of its packaging and dipped it into the soup. The black soup of doom, I might add! I was just dipping the tip, and about to put it into my mouth, when Alice caught me.

"Bella! Dip the whole cracker, not just the side!"

"Oh, my bad; I guess that hangover's kicking in!" That excuse comes in handy!

"No problem! DIP DIP DIP!" I took the whole cracker and dipped it all the way into the soup. I put the whole-wheat cracker in my mouth and slowly chewed. I was trying not to vomit, when Alice asks how good it is.

"It's really great, Al! You can really.. uhm… taste the fishiness from the fish broth and fish paste and the fish fillets!" That's all I said before I ran to the upstairs bathroom and threw up.

I was about to walk back downstairs when I heard Alice call my name from her room.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? I'm sorry, I thought the soup would be great."

"You know that soup was great. I think you just put in too much random items."

"It's just, I thought a nice family breakfast would be nice, you know?"

"It WAS nice!"

"No, it made you throw up! I wasn't trying to make THAT happen! I was trying to get everyone to like each other again!"

"Alice, never try and put Rosalie and Tanya together!"

"Not them! No one likes Tanya! I'm talking about you and Edward." I didn't know what to say.

"It's nothing big."

"Oh please, Bella! It's you two! You never fight until it's really big!" I rolled my eyes and lied down on her bed.

"It's just. Just that I've been doing through some rough time, and I turned to alcohol. If it's anything Renee's genes gave me was the strong urge to drink when sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"I don't know. Maybe my period's coming, or something."

"What happened then?"

"He saw me having a few drinks and he just started calling me a whore and that I probably had the same destiny as Renee."

"HE SAID WHAT? I'M SO SORRY!"

"Don't be. I shouldn't have been drinking in the first place."

"That's not all, is it?"

"He also saw me kissing Jackson."

"WHAT? WHY WERE YOU KISSING JACKSON ROBERTS?!"

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!" Just then, out of random Emmett walks in with a pizza order menu.

"Alright short stuffs! What do you want on your pizza?"

"Hmm, I want mushrooms, pineapples, peppers, pepperoni and tomatoes."

"OOHH! I WANT A PINEAPPLE PIZZA!" Alice was just like Edward, with the dangerous mood swings!

"Alright, so that's two extra large bacon double cheese burger pizza, a small size of Bella's mushrooms, pineapples, peppers, pepperoni and tomatoes and a small size of just pineapple and cheese pizza. Got it." He walks out of the bedroom and I trail behind him and down the stairs with Alice right on my tail.

They were all in the living room watching some T.V. I plop down next to Jasper on the floor. We were all apparently watching 'Girlicious.' I stare at Jasper with a questioning look when he points behind him. I turn my head around to see Rosalie in control of the T.V.

This makes a whole lot of sense. I thinking about how much of a sore loser Charlye was last episode. I am so glad Jenna went home!

It's been about 40 minutes when the pizzas arrived. I walked into the kitchen to get the plates and drinks. I was looking into one of the big cabinets when I hear footsteps behind me. It's either Edward or Troy. I know it.

"Hey Bella." Troy it is.

"Hey Troy."

"So, about what I said yesterday.." I so know how to handle this.

YES YES YES! I turned around and smiled at him.

"You know what? Just forget about it. We were both drunk, and we said things we both didn't mean." HAHAHAHA.

"Uhm.."

"So, do you mind taking some drinks back with you, before Emmett chokes on the pizzas he's stuffing his face with?"

"I...uhm...yeah;"

"Thanks." I turn back around to the cabinets and take out plates. I hear footsteps leaving the kitchen, so I just tilt my head just enough to see Troy leaving.

He walks out with such a disappointed face I feel really bad; I keep reminding myself, this is for the best! I honestly can't have a relationship with Troy. What the hell is the point to a relationship, anyhow? You get together, break up and you cry until another guy comes around the corner.

I'll pass on that whole stupid process.

**Jessica's POV**

I was just at the salon, getting my hair done. Turns out even I, Jessica Stanley have split ends. I KNOW! IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE, BUT IT'S THE TRUTH, MY UN-HOT FRIENDS! I had gone to the tanning salon and gotten a light beige coating, my haircut was perfect but then again which haircut wouldn't go with my beautiful face, my nails were done perfectly, thanks to Sarah and I had gone shopping!

I went to American Eagle, Hollister, Aritzia, Bluenotes, H&M, Abercrombie and Fitch, Jacob, French Connexion, Mexx, Foot Locker, Athletes World and Aeropastel. I had spent a little over 1000 dollars, but who's counting?!

Now I was on my way to the cosmetic store to get some new lip balm!

I might've spent some money at the Disney Store, but I'm not telling!

Now, all I had to do was wait for tomorrow, when I can finally kiss and like impress Edward Cullen.

**Edward's POV**

It's currently 10 p.m. and I went into Bella's room to apologize. I realized she wasn't there and headed downstairs. I walked around the house looking for a beautiful brunette when I saw Bella sitting in the backyard on a big blanket. She was just sitting there with her big, thick sweater on and with her pajama bottoms and she was sipping some kind of drink out of a big mug.

She set her drink on the floor and lied down and looked like a goddess under the moonlight. I slowly opened the door to the backyard and walked over to beautiful Bella.

"Hey Bella." She turns around, and I can see that she's crying.

* * *

Yay 4 day long weekends!

Please **REVIEW**.

Reviews give a young girl the energy to type faster!

-Love Julia.


	12. The Perfect Ambush

Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer is cool, but I'm not. Thus I can't be her!

Ah, okay. About the Bella and Edward get together issue. They will PROBABLY get together, but I don't want them to just like get together in a second.

The reason being, I like torturing you guys!

**Hooray for P.A. days!**

* * *

"_Hey Bella." She turns around, and I can see that she's crying._

**Bella's POV**

I was in my room reading Wuthering Heights, when my phone started signing in Homer Simpson's voice. I picked up without looking at the caller ID when I hear a dead voice from the other side.

Ah, dad.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hi dad."

"Your new cars here."

"Okay."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Alice's house."

"You could've called."

"Sorry, dad. I didn't think you'd notice me gone." When I finished the sentence, I suddenly hear a click and I know Charlie hung up.

_At least he noticed you were away, Bella._

I grab my big hoodie and I walk downstairs to the now, disgusting kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and put some milk in a pot and put it on the stove. I walk into their big pantry and find a hot chocolate mix.

When my hot chocolate was done, I ladle some into my mug and walk outside. I walk over and grabbed the blanket off the grill and lay it down on the grass. I sit down and before I knew it, I was crying all over again. Tears are just making their selves comfortable on my face, and I was about to wipe them away when I hear Edward's voice.

"Hey Bella." I turn my head around to see Edward in his pajamas and he just looks gloomy.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" No.

"Yes." He comes over and sits his butt next to mine, and all I can think is how awkward this feels.

"Why are you out here so late?"

"I needed some fresh air." He takes his thumb and wipes my tears away.

"What's wrong?" Everything.

"Nothing."

"Why are you crying?" My dad hates me.

"No big reason."

"Bella, I never got the chance to apologize."

"I don't care."

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Edward, I don't want to hear it. I was drunk and you were uptight. Let's move on."

"If that's what you want."

"When are you ever going to put yourself first?" Some people never change.

"All the time!" I laughed and punched him on the arm.

"What's so funny?!" He looks so confused.

"Your pathetic lies."

"This coming from the girl that can't lie with a straight face?"

"Shut up, Eddiekins."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why not, Eddiepoo?" I kiss him on the cheek for entertainment purposes.

"Bella!" He gets all whiny and I can't help but laugh.

"Fine, fine I'll stop."

"Good. Bells, do you think I should dye my hair?"

"What?"

"You know, colouring my hair!"

"No, I like your normal hair colour."

"You don't think it's too abnormal?"

"Since when have you been this 'normal' you speak of?"

"Keep picking on me, and I might just HAVE to kill you."

"HA." I laugh mockingly and he glares at me.

"I hope you realize I know where you live, Swan!"

"Try me, Cullen."

"Keep it up, and I will!"

"Why'd you ask anyway? The hair dying, I mean."

"Because your opinion matters a lot to me." I smiled.

"Well, at least I know my opinions matter to someone. I'm going to bed. Good night, _Eddiekins_." I got up, kissed him on the cheek and left to my bedroom.

**Jessica's POV**

I was so prepared to like, make Tanya's life **A LIVING HELL**! I had my hair straightner heating up, and now I was in my walk in closet, trying to decide what I should like totally wear.

I was going through my steps, and I decided to stick to my short, short, black mini skirt from Forever 21 and my tight, tight, non-breathable, brown tank top from Hollister. I picked out my really cute brown flats and my black cell-phone case. I walked to my bag section and picked out my Lululemon bag. I took all the things out of my closet and dumped it all on my bed.

I walked into the bathroom and started straightening my hair. I was winking at myself and posing in the mirror and I walked over to my stereo.

I pop in my favorite song of all times! Who doesn't like this song?!

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump In..._

I am SOOO Barbie, and Edward is so Ken! We're both SOOO pretty!

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. _

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party._

_Oh-oh-oohhh-yeahh!_

I was dancing my Barbie dance-dance and singing into my hairbrush, when my mom barges in. I walk over to the stereo and turn it off.

"MOM!"

"Jessica, what the hell is this?" She's holding up my short, short, black mini skirt!

"MOM! Be careful with that! That was expensive! Like anyway, it's a skirt!" I rolled my eyes and got back to straightening my hair.

"You're not wearing this outside this house!"

"Uh, yes I am!" She dumps the skirt back on the bed and picks up my tight, tight, non-breathable, brown tank top.

**STOP TOUCHING MY CLOTHS!**

"What is this? This is an extra-small! You're like a medium! This is two sizes way too small!" SHHH!

"Mom, leave my room!" She comes into the bathroom, takes one of my lip balms.

She mockingly in a high pitched voice says, "See you later, _Barbie._" and walks out.

Jeez, mothers. Okay, the other reason I was so confident was that Jackson and I had everything planned for today. We were going to ambush Edward and Bella!

Whether they liked it or not, we were going to go up to them, and KISS them. I know for a fact that Edward still hasn't kissed anyone! I want to be that first bitch!

HAHAHAHAHA.

**OW**. I BURNED MYSELF!

--

Half an hour later, I had my hair the way I wanted it, my makeup was PERFECT and I was in my shorts and my tank top, STILL BREATHING as my mother asked and I was in my car ready to pick Jackson up. I drove to the address to where he lived, and he was very RICH!

I honk my horn to see him running out of his house, looking like a television hotties ad! He should be in the male version of 'Baywatch'. We drove to the school reviewing our plan; I titled it "WALKING ATTRACTIVELY UP TO EDWARD CULLEN AND KISSING HIM ON THE LIPS WITH MY WATERMELON LIP BALM!" It was so going to work!

"Alright Jackson. This is it. Their car is already here. We must get this done or we're like screwed."

"Got it. I will do whatever it take to make it happen."

I pulled into the parking lot, and got out of my beautiful silver car. We saw Bella and Edward by the benches laughing and talking with their large family when Jackson pulls me along to them. The bells rings and they all get up. Edward and Bella depart from everyone else, and they're headed to homeroom with **ME!**

I nod my head at Jackson and we get in front of both of them. Bella looks shocked and Edward looks just so confused. _HE IS SO CUTE!_

"Good morning." Bella tries to step to the side when Jackson mimics her. Edward moves to the other side of me, when I mimic him.

"Excuse us." I stare up at Edward and he looks at me like he wants to **KISS ME!**

"You're not excused." Jackson grabs Bella by the head and I quickly grab Edward's hands, pull him down to my level and try to kiss him. He quickly turns his head to the side so I end up kissing his cheek, very passionately I might add!

I turn my head quickly to see how Jackson's doing with Bella. He's got his hands on her head, so she can't turn and Bella's hands are trying to push him off.

Edward's hands suddenly let go of mine, and I can't register what's happening. It's happening all to quickly! He wraps his arms around Bella's waist and pulls her away from Jackson.

Edward looks really pissed, and before Jackson can say what's on his mind, Edward takes his fist and smashes it in to Jackson's face.

All I remember before screaming is the blood pouring out of Jackson's nose.

* * *

I know a lot of you were expecting Edward and Bella to get together this chapter;

Instead, I decided to give you a bloody nose.

How lovely am I?!

--

What colour should Bella's new car be?

Silver, black, red or blue?

--

Enjoy and please review!

-Love Julia


	13. Stricken Deal

Disclaimer : I am not a famous author, with millions of readers. Does that sound like Stephenie Meyer to you?

I'm really sorry about the little mistakes I make here and there.  
I don't _mean_ to make them!  
It's just when I'm writing, it's hard to keep track of all the little details!

**SORRY!**

* * *

_All I remember before screaming is the blood pouring out of Jackson's nose._

**Bella's POV**

"Mrs. Lawrence, this isn't fair!" I screamed in outrage while slapping my hands on the table.

"Ms. Swan, please! Mr. Cullen punched Mr. Robert's face and broke his nose! I think suspension is fair!"

"Is it also fair that I got sexually harassed, as well?!"

"No Ms. Swan, it would be wrong to say it is fair."

"Well then, why isn't Jackson getting punished?"

"Mr. Roberts did not break Mr. Cullen's nose! In this case, he too was a victim."

"Mrs. Lawrence, PLEASE. Please do not suspend Edward for something that was just plain STUPID! It was Jackson's biggest mistake for KISSING ME! Of course Edward was going to respond that way! We've been best friends since we were five! What do you expect for him to do?! Stay there and do nothing while I try to push a guy off of me?!"

"Ms. Swan that to me, that doesn't seem like the problem."

"What? Yes that is the problem! If he hadn't kis—"

"Bella." Wow, she dropped the whole Ms. Swan thing;

I sighed, "Yes?" I sat back down and slumped in my seat.

"I _mean_ Edward seems to have been outraged by someone else kissing you."

"What?"

"I don't think Edward looks at you from the friendship perspective."

"Huh?"

"I may be older, but I'm not blind, Bella. I see the way guys eye you. You're very 'hot' as kids say and guys are attracted to you. Edward is no exception. Like you said. You guys have been friends since you were five."

"You think Edward likes me?" Insane woman!

"Yes, I am almost certain." Crazy woman should retire she's going NUTS!

You know what? Scratch that, I was going to use this to my advantage.

"Mrs. Lawrence if what your saying _is_ true, then Edward's reaction was completely normal! Love has its strange ways. Please do not punish him, over something that was out of his hands!" She sighed. That is a good sign!

"Bella, I don't know what to do here. Teenagers have their weird ways, but Mr. Cullen DID brake his nose!"

"What if I talked to Jackson?"

She raises one eyebrow, "You mean threaten him?"

"NO! I mean, just…talking."

"Alright, but if he gets the school board involved, this is out of my hands."

"THANK YOU MRS. LAWRENCE!" I got up, ran behind her desk and gave her a great big hug.

"Your welcome, Bella. Have a good day." I walked out of her office to look for Edward. I was about to leave the office when I hear Jackson calling my name. I whip my head around to see where he is, when I finally spot an open door.

I crossed my arms and stare at him, "Jackson, you alright?"

"No, my nose is broken. Now I will never be able to pick up chicks!" I don't think the broken nose will be the problem. I give a weird smile and walk over to him.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't have…done that."

"I'm sorry, too. To get me happier, mind telling me what kind of punishment Cullen is getting?" He was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Alright, man. SHOOT!"

"Can you do me a favor, and pretty please ask Mrs. Lawrence not to suspend Edward?" He frowned and looked at me as if I were insane.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I'll give you whatever you want! Please just don't ask Mrs. Lawrence to suspend him!"

"Anything, you say?"

"……I guess;"

"Go on a date with me. This Wednesday."

"I don't date." Really.

"Then I can't convince Mrs. Lawrence. Sorry." I wanted to take a hammer and make his nose WORSE.

"ALRIGHT, FINE. Can you walk?"

"Yes, are you that eager to go out with me? You want to ditch this old place and go out for pizza and video games?" …Video games?

"Come with me." We walked back into Mrs. Lawrence's office and Jackson agreed not to suspend Edward.

"Alright then. Mr. Cullen is off the hook. If he ever pulls a stunt like this, he will be suspended, no matter what the odds are." She gives me a look and I look away.

I gave him my phone number unwillingly and I was off to find Edward, again. He was outside by one of the benches with his head on the table. I walked over, and hugged him from the back.

"You're not suspended. Don't be sad." I giggled as he turned around with a shocked face.

"Bells, what? Why? How? WHEN?!"

"After you told me what happened with Mrs. Lawrence, I went to talk to her. I made a deal with Jackson."

"What is this deal you speak of?" I bit my lip.

"The only way to get you not suspended was if we did something for Jackson."

**Edward's POV**

I didn't understand what she was talking about. First she tells me I'm not suspended and she has 'struck a deal with Jackson'.

"What did that scum bag want?"

"A date."

"Do me a favor, and tell him I'm straight." Gayass.

"Not with you, smart one." I glanced at her face and I got that 'someone' was she.

"WHAT? You agreed to go on a date with a moron?!"

"It's ONE date, or suspension. I thought that was a good deal."

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DATE HIM, NO MATTER WHAT THE REASON IS!" We were glaring at each other when my cell-phone alerted me. I took it out of my bag and saw that I had a new text message. I click it open and it's from Jackson and it reads,

_Hey babe. Can't wait till Wednesday. we're going to have the time of our lives! See you after school; I'll drop you off at your house. _

_Bye, hot stuff._

I nearly gagged. I grimaced and wrote back. MY message read,

_Piss off, Jackson. I very much doubt that 'we're going to have the time of our lives'. I am only doing this for business purposes. I do not need a ride. I have Edward and Emmett._

_Bella._

I turned my head back around to see Edward smiling. I roll my eyes and head towards our lockers. I get my books out and I'm off to second period with Edward by my side.

**Jessica's POV**

We were talking about the gold rush in Cariboo, when Edward and Bella just walk in. They seem really…happy? Wasn't Edward going to get punished for what he did?! Surely he would at least detention, right? He could probably CRY on my shoulder!

They walk towards their desk at the back and without even giving a response to Mr. Bozin! THIS IS SCREWED UP! I shall notice him!

"Mr. Bozin!" I sing in my beautiful voice.

"Yes, Ms. Stanley."

"How come when Edward and Bella are coming in during your lesson and you don't yell at them?"

"I'm sure Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen had a good explanation." He replied coolly. Nu-uh, you are like not getting off that easily!

"Then why do you yell at me when I come in late?!"

"Ms. Stanley, you are not one of my best students."

"Oh, so just because they're your favorite students, you give them special treatment?!"

"Exactly. Now, Ms. Stanley who is Billy Barker?"

"How should **I** know?"

"We've been studying him for the past week!"

I raise one eyebrow and ask, "What's your like.. point?"

"Oh, the point?"

"Yes."

"WHO IS BILLY BARKER?!" I gasp in shock. HE JUST YELLED AT JESSICA STANLEY.

"A FREAKING DEAD GUY!"

* * *

It was lunch and I was like trying to find Jackson. That moron better have a good excuse! I didn't even get to kiss EDDIEKINS.

"JACKSON, COME HERE!" I grabbed his hair back, pull him to the side of the cafeteria and shoot him my dirtiest glare.

"Hey Jess!"

"Hey _MORON_!"

"WHAT? MY 52 AVERAGE MEANS NOTHING!"

"Why isn't Edward Cullen SAD? HE WOULD CRY ON MY SHOULDER!"

"Oh, because I made a deal with them."

"A **DEAL?**"

"Yeah." Ew, his nose is GROSSING IN OUT.

"MIND TELLING ME WHAT THAT DEAL IS?"

"OH. I'm going on a date with Bella!"

"AAAAAHHHH. WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE BELLA TAKE EDWARD WITH HER, SO** I** **COULD'VE GONE OUT WITH** **HIM**!"

"Oh, good idea!"

"YOU...YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT, IS IT MY FAULT?"

"YES!"

"QUIT YELLING AT ME, FOO!" I ran out the back doors and screamed and screamed until my voice when hoarse. I was about to start again when Bella's head pops out of nowhere.

"Jessica?"

I glared at her, "Bella."

"What's wrong?"

"Since when do you care?" She sighed and stared at me with sad eyes.

"Don't turn this on me. We're not friends because of you. I reached out to you so many times! You stuck with Lauren. All you did was make fun of me. Do you expect me to really love you?"

I sigh impatiently and flip my hair over my shoulder, "Everyone loves me."

"Do they? Or are they just scared of what might happen if they reject you?" She rolls her eyes, then walk's back in through the back doors.

**Bella's POV**

Jessica's friendship did mean a lot to me. I had reached out to her, but she insisted on sticking with Lauren. 'High School Jessica' is so much worse then 'Kindergarten Jessica'. Believe me.

I was on my way back to our table when Jackson gets up from his. He walks over with a smile on his face and he just casually stands in front of me. I literally can't escape; the tables have created a narrow walkway;

"Move."

"C'mon Bells, loosen up a little."

"Jackson, MOVE."

"Nope."

"What, is this another ambush?" I was getting outraged.

"I said I was sorry about that!"

"MOVE!" I scream at the top of my lungs; just then the cafeteria goes dead silent. It felt so awkward, I mean you could literally hear a pin drop!

"Alright, babe. I'll move but I'm still looking forward for Wednesday." He's wiggling his eyebrows. His bushy eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, "That makes one of us."

--

It was after school, and I was waiting for Edward to come around and pick me up in the front of the school. I took out my phone just to make sure I didn't have any missed phone calls when I realize I have 2 text messages waiting for me.

_My lovely Bella,_

_I will wait for you at the back of the school, after school. I'll wait and wait until you show. Please do not keep me waiting, my love._

_With all my heart and soul. _

_Jackson._

I responded with 3 words.

_Go AWAY._

_Bella._

The next one was from Renee. Oh crap.

_Bella love,_

_The wedding's almost all planned, and I have your bridesmaids dress. It's white, shiny and a size 0. Have you told Charlie yet? HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR NEW CAR? IT'S AMAZING I PICKED IT OUT MYSELF! IT'S A FERRARI! It was hard to get in Forks, but I managed it!_

_Renee._

I replied,

_Hi._

_I'm not sure we're going, sorry. Why the hell would you buy me a Ferrari?! You know it's going to break soon! _

_Bella._

Just then, Edward's car came around. I got up and got in and buckled my seatbelt. We were listening to 99.9 MIX.FM when we pull up to my drive way and there; I see a very shiny blue car.

"Bella, why the hell is there a Ferrari in your driveway?"

I sighed. "It's my new car."

* * *

I was trying to put a webpage address on the page, but it wouldn't let me!  
Grrrrr.  
The name of Bella's new car is a Ferrari 612 Scaglietti.

It's blue because blue got the highest number of votes (Blue - 9, Silver - 5, Black - 3 and Red - 2. Some of you even forgot to vote; but thanks for the reviews, anyhow!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry again for the mistakes I make over the chapters; and for the ones I made in this one, too;

But...REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW!

-Love Julia.


	14. Double Date?

Disclaimer : I'm not Stephenie Meyer….although I sometimes have dreams where I am;

Okay, my friends won't leave me alone about this; so I might as well say it.

I know I said I was 13, but I'm actually turning 12 this June;

Please don't look at me differently! :(

I'm posting this before I have to go to music night and perform, so as you read this, wish me luck!

ONE LAST THING. READ _THE HOST_, IT'S AMAZING!

* * *

_I sighed, "It's my new car."_

**Edward's POV**

It was 'date night' for Bella. Stupid jackass Jackson was picking her up in an hour for their stupid, STUPID date!

I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I AM NOT JEALOUS!

WHY HIM? WHY NOT ME?

WHY DID I PUNCH HIM?

WHY DID I LET ALICE TALK ME INTO THIS?

WHY DIDN'T I STOP BELLA FROM MAKING A MISTAKE?

WHY THE HELL DO I SEE BELLA IN MY DOORWAY?

WHY IS SHE EATING ONE OF EMMETT'S ENERGY BARS?

AM I IMAGINING THINGS NOW?

Oh jeez, I need a therapist.

…..Where's Jasper?

"Edward? Do you not see me?" I quickly sit up to see Bella looking amused and her arm waving around.

"Uh…Bella!"

"Finally! Some acknowledgment! What are you doing?" She comes over and sits down on the chair by my computer.

"I…was….THINKING." She takes another bite of Emmett's energy bar and grins as I question her sanity.

"Don't worry, he'll never know." She's so pretty!

"I wouldn't test that theory if I were you."

"Ah well."

"So, are you… excited for your date?"

"Are you kidding? I'd rather jump off a cliff and die in pain." She rolls her eyes.

"Wow, you must be doing it for someone very important if you're going through all this."

"I would like to think so." She smiles.

"Mind telling me who this person is?" I smirk.

"He's a specialand handsome guy, and he'd better thank me." She grins. She gets up to throw away the wrapper and as she turns back from the garbage can by my closet, I pat my bed.

She smiles and lies down on my bed, "You know Eddiekins, I'm _still_ waiting for my thank you."

"I'll get to it when I'm good and ready." I smile as she huffs.

"Ungrateful kid."

"I'm very thankful you're going through all this just for me. I really am."

"Good. Cause this date's going to be the worst, EVER."

"ISABELLA SWAN, GET YOUR BUTTOX IN MY ROOM, **NOW!**" My sister Alice's scream is recognizable from a distance. She growls and gets up.

"Bella, WAIT." I get up and into my desk drawer. I dig in deep and pull out a semi-small pepper spray. I walk over and put it into her hands, with a serious face.

"Be safe." I hug her tightly, never wanting it to end and as we pull apart, I kiss her forehead gently.

She reaches up on her tippie-toes and gives me a sweet kiss on my cheek. She goes to the door, winks and leaves.

**Bella's POV**

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" On regular note, I would've blushed. When you're told something ever 5 minutes; it's not as sweet as the first time.

"Yes, MANY times." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well we're going to Licks!"

"You've mentioned that many times as well."

"Well, congrats on getting the captain position for the soccer team; they're lucky to have you." I look over at him and as hard as it is, I don't stare at his nose this time.

"Are you running out of things to say, or are you just clueless to what you've been saying for the last 25 minutes?"

"I…uhm…nothing." We drive in silence for the most part; except for those curses under his breath when someone cut him off.

When he pulled into the parking lot, I just got out of the car. I was wearing casual things, this wasn't important to me. I was just wearing a pair of leggings with a jean skirt, which contained the pepper spray, an Aeropastel tank top and a Coach bag.

We sat down at the corner when a waiter about our age comes up to us.

"Why, hello there." He looks down at me like I'm one of the hamburgers they serve here;

"Hi, can please get a coke please?" I look up at him, and expect him to be writing this down, when he's clearly just standing there.

"I'll have an orange crush." This guy isn't moving…seriously!

"Hello?" I wave my hand in front of his face, when he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Coming right up, babe." Player player.

"So Bella, tell me about Edward."

"What?"

"Edward. What's he like?"

"Why?"

"You guys seem to have that chemistry or something."

"We're just friends." Right then, Edward walks in the door with Jessica. They walk over to our table at perfect ease!

"Hey Bella, Jackson."

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Just hanging out with a friend." I raise my eyebrows, since when is he friends with Jessica Stanley out of all people?

"Scoot over, Bella." Right then, she takes her bum and squishes it into the couch seat and Edward sits down as Jackson moves over for him.

It was so silent in our table, just when the freaky waiter comes back with a coke and orange soft drink.

"Here you are beautiful." He puts it down and his eyes wonder around the table;

"What do you other people want to drink?" He grimaces then takes out his pen.

"I'll have like PURE water! Not tap!" She put on too much perfume!

"I'll have coke." He looks at me and then stares at Jessica; is he comparing us?

After the waiter leaves, everyone just stopped talking. It was really awkward, why the hell were they here? I wouldn't complain at all if it were just Edward, but JESSICA?

"Oh my boobs, like have you seen those pictures of Miley Cyrus?!" We all just look separate ways not wanting to get her started on her celebrity gossip.

"LIKE, HOW HOT WERE THOSE?! Like seriously, if I were a famous kid for playing a fake blond Montana kid, I'd pose naked for Playboy magazine instead of Vanity Fair!"

"Jessica, Miley Cyrus is like 15 or something! Isn't that illegal?" said Jackson.

"Like, WHATEVER."

"Edward should be on a Playboy magazine. The COVER." Playboy magazine?!

"Bella should too!" What did Jackson just say?!

"I'd look better in my thong next to Eddiekins! I have this great light blue one! It's amost see-through, yet it's not!"

"We're going to eat soon. Can we not talk about your thong?" Yay Edward!

"Did you know Bella's the captain of the soccer team?" Jackson is oblivious to what he's saying, I can tell!

"Like, DUH! I'm on the soccer team too! Jeez, people these days, I'm sure the coach made a mistake that will be fixed soon. No worries Eddiekipoopoo!"

"Eddiekipoopoo?" I giggled.

Thankfully before Jessica had the chance to respond, the waiter came back and took our orders and after 30 minutes, they were out and we were digging in.

I picked up my burger and was about to ake the first bite, until I looked up and saw what Jackson was doing to his poor cheeseburger.

First he took ketchup and sprayed it under, on top of the patty and on top of his hamburger bun, then repeats with mustard, mayo and relish. Then he takes his onion rings and stuffs them in between the burger and as he bites into it, bits of everything fall out. You'd think he'd either forget about them or just pick them up with this fingers, wouldn't you?

NOPE. He bends his head over to his plate and LICKS it off. I drop my burger instantaneously.

I was about to take some fries when Jackson reaches over and grabs a handful of my fries with his greasy red fingers. Damn him! If he ordered onion rings instead of fries, STICK WITH THEM!

"Bella, aren't these CHEESEBURGERS, AWSOME?!"

"I wish I knew."

"PICK IT UP!" When he said pick, his cheeseburger chunks flew out of his mouth and onto my plate. He picks up my burger and waves it in my face.

Without gagging, I replied, "I'll pass." Edward being the gentlemen he is offered me his fries. I smile at him and take a few fries and nibble on them. He takes his fork on the table and cuts the burger into half's and offers me the other half. I was really hungry, but then again Edward's probably more hungry so I refused, but I ended up finishing his fries.

"Well, I guess it's time to go now, huh?" I was about to ask for the check when Jessica shamelessly just gets up and sits on Edward's lap.

"So Eddiekipoopoo, we could go to my house, it's empty." She purrs while she puts her head at the crook of his neck and Edward just mouths 'help' at me.

I giggled, "Why don't we leave these two _love _birds, so they can have some alone time?" I got up and Jackson was jumpting over the couch because I doubeted he could lift Edward and Jessica; we were about to leave with Jackson when Edward shoots daggers my way.

"C'mon Jackson, let's go." We were about to walk away from the table when Edward grabs my wrist and pulls me down to his level. He stares right into my eyes, and I can for some weird reason feel my knees starting to buckle.

He puts his head right at my ear and hisses, "You can't leave."

"I can't?" I whispered;

"No, you can't!"

"Why, you don't want alone time with Jessikipoopoo?" I make a cute face and smile at him.

"You're not funny! You can't leave, Bella." I roll my eyes and sit across from them, half entertained and half the urge to kick Jessica's butt off Edward.

"You know Bella, I don't see why you aren't Mike's girlfriend. I mean Mike's cuter than Jackson over here;"

"I'm not his girlfriend or anyone elses." Don't punch her, Bella. Will power.

"Why?"

"I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." I got up, took my purse and walked to the bathroom when Jessica grabs my arm and 'joins' me.

How many girls could it possibly take to pee?

**Edward's POV**

"Cullen, you made a three big mistakes, you know that?"

"No I don't, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"One, you let hot Bella get a way. Two, you punched and broke my nose. Three, you came and ruined my date with Bella. You jackass, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"One, I didn't let her get away. Two, I punched you because you were harassing Bella with your lips, and three I'm only here because Jessica said you might try something."

"Try what?"

"I don't know, raping her?"

"I wouldn't hurt her! OR RAPE HER!"

"This coming from the guy that sexually harassed her on school property?"

"That's IT Cullen!" He slammed his fist onto the table and stood up. "You want to take this outside?"

I laughed heartlessly.

"Aww, what's wrong, Cullen got no beef?" I stood up and was about to tell him to bring it, when Bella runs out of the bathroom crying. I was about chase after her when Jessica also runs out of the bathroom and squeezes me too tight around my waist.

I tried to push her away gently but she wouldn't move! It's been to long since I haven't chased after her! I pushed Jessica with strength and she fell flat on the floor. I ran outside to catch Bella, but she wasn't there. I couldn't find her anywhere, not in my, Jackson or Jessica's car, not in the corner, ANYWHERE.

--

It's been 30 minutes since I've been searching for Bella and 29 minutes since I've been scared for her. When my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, I prayed to God it would be Bella.

"BELLA? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Calm your hormones man, it's Emmett."

"Emmett, you have to help me! I CAN'T FIND BELLA!"

"I know you can't man."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"BECAUSE, DUDE! She's in her room sleeping."

* * *

My studies show, that reviews always make me feel nice and cozy to write a new chapter; you can test the theory yourself, science NEVER lies!

So…REVIEW! Thank you!

-Love Julia.


	15. Revenge of the Jessica

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight….I'm not even going to go into detail about that.

Hey guys!

It's June 8th, which means it's my** BIRTHDAY!!**

I'm updating before I have to leave, so enjoy!

(This is the date from the previous chapter, but in Jessica's POV.)

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

I was pacing around my room because all day, Jackson had been bragging about the date with Bella tonight. I had Mike and Lauren in my room, so they can listen to my hot babbling. I knew a dirty little secret about Bella, and I don't even think her 'best friends' know about it yet. Good thing my mom knows Bella's mom pretty well!

"How do I ruin their date?! HOW HOW HOW?"

"Just wait till I get my hands on Jackson."

"HELLO? Mike, let's talk about something more important, like LIKE MY PROBLEMS!"

"LIKE, leave them alone, like Edward's not even involved in this!" I whipped my silky straight hair around to meet her face. I glared at her; I thought my beautiful eyes would fall out.

"REPEAT?!"

"It's just Jackson and Bella. Who cares?! All though, Jackson _IS_ pretty damn hot… hmm, maybe there is a use to all this."

"OMG, LIKE HOW DO WE RUIN THEIR PRECIOUS DATE, AND GET EDWARD TO GO WITH ME?!"

"YOU? HOW ABOUT US?!" Lauren's such a bimbo!

"You both can't come! That'll seem weird! Mike, I'll watch out for Bella and Lauren, I don't want you feeling left out of the date when Edward and I are talking. Might as well stay home." I smiled really pretty-like and walked into my walk in closet.

"Like, OMG. He'd like me better!" She's going to get slapped one of these days, I swear!

"GIRLS, NOT THE TIME. HE'S PROBABLY PICKING BELLA UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Call me a 'dude' one more time, and you're going to be a girl. Got it?" I rolled my eyes and walked back into my closet looking for something hot to wear.

"Oh-kay!

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO ABOUT TODAY?" I screamed from my closet.

"Jessica, can I borrow these earrings?" Lauren and the desire to be me! I look over to see which ones she's holding.

"Like no! They're real gold and diamond."

"How about these?"

"Like OMG Lauren, you can't fit into that ring!"

"I can just wear it on my pinkie!"

"No! You can borrow the ones on the far left. Like_ the_ ugliest things EVER. So not hot enough for me."

"Like OMG, isn't this the ring _I_ gave you?"

"Oh right! Must've forgot."

"I GOT IT!" Mike found my perfect outfit?!

"Which outfit are you looking at?"

"NO! THE DATE! I KNOW HOW TO RUIN IT!"

"Jessica, call Edward and tell him you're worried about their date! He's protective! He'll probably go there himself!"

"OMG OMG OMG! GOOD IDEA! WHERE'S MY CELL?!" I walk over to my computer desk and pick up my custom made Motorola K1. I dial the number I got out of the school file.

"Hello?"

"Eddiekins, guess who?"

"Uh-"

"It's your favorite brunette." Then Lauren suddenly jumps up and tugs on her hair while making a heart over her head. As if I play charades.

"Bella?"

"NO SILLY! Jessica! So listen, are you alone?"

"Why is that relevant?"

"OMG, like what does that mean?"

"Right, I forgot no big words. What does that have anything to do with this conversation?"

"Well, I wanted to let you in on a secret, you hot hottie!"

"As flatte- GLAD, as I am that you want to…… share your secrets with me; but I have to go."

"IT'S ABOUT THE DATE WITH JACKSON AND _BELLA_."

"Jessica, what could you possibly offer about them?"

"I know where they're going and what Jackson has planned. You might not like it." I give Mike the thumbs up and he starts typing on the computer WordPad what I should say to freak Edward out.

"And why not?"

"You know, if Jackson's willing to assault her on school property, who knows what else he's willing to do, OFF school prostitu-" AH, DAMN!

"Excuse me?"

"I MEANT property! After all, they're ALONE." I stretched out the last word for emphasis.

"All right, I'm listening." He sounds PISSED! YES! HOTTIE GIRL : 1, HOTTIE GUY : 0

"From what he told me, you're not going to be happy. But, no matter what you do and you decide to leave the house, you have to take me with you." AHAHAHA. Mike's so smart!

"I rather doing things like this myself;"

"C'mon Eddie, you're going to want a hot girl there to keep you company! So why not take me? I'm cheap." I hope I don't sound like a prostitute.

"No! You can stay home and watch movies with friends and others. No need to come with."

"If you don't promise, I will not tell you what he's got planned. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright fine. Where are they and what has he planned?"

"Well, first they're going to Licks to eat. Then I heard he's going to take her to a club." Mike is a lying mastermind!

"A.. club?!"

"There's lots of private rooms…and I think he booked one of them. All he has to do is lock the door, and no one will be able to hear her."

"Be outside in five minutes. We're going to Licks." He sounded MAD. HAHA, YES! I dropped my phone on my bed and started dancing in my room. I was so happy!!

"Alright kids. Get out of the room, Hottie McHottie has to get ready for her HOT date tonight!"

"No need to worry, I'm already ready." Lauren should get a mirror. Don't you just hate girls that think they're so beautiful when they're not?!

"No hun, I meant the HOT one." I shooed them out of my room and ran back to my closet. I gradually took out my black leggings and a white floral top that barely covers my chest or my butt. I put on some earrings and a necklace that attracts MORE attention to my chest and apply my daily makeup. I fix my hair for a bit with the straighter and declare beautifulness.

I grab my phone, keys and some cash into my clutch and walk out of my room with a pair of heels in my hand. Edward's Volvo was already in the driveway, so I walk out into the car and get settled into the shotgun.

"Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, it takes time to be THIS beautiful!" I gestured to my body. So proud.

"Which Licks are they going to?"

"The one by the big gym. I'm so useful aren't I?" He doesn't even answer, RUDE much?!

"So, the one by the Forks Gym Club?"

"That's the one!"

"So Eddie, I've been thinking. We make such a great couple, don't you think?"

"Uh, I heard you were dating someone already." I knew he was just being a gentleman!

"Well, I'm not."

"That's… great…"

"Is that your shy way of asking me out?"

"Uh, sorry Jess, I don't date."

"Huh? Are you saving yourself for someone special or what?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"HELLO? I'm _special_. DUH."

"OKAY, AND WE'RE HERE!" He turns off the engine and waits for me at the front of the car. Like, jeez, it's called being a man and opening the door for me! I get out of the door and SLAM the car door.

We walk in, and we can visibly see Bella in shorts and a tank top. That kind of clothing for a DATE? OH PUHLEASE!

"C'mon, I see them!" We walk over to their table and I can see Bella's face twisted in surprise and confusion.

"Hey Bella, Jackson." I smile angelically as Edward greets them.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Oh yeah, just IGNORE me.

"Just hanging out with a friend." Her eyebrows go up and she looks like she's secretly talking to Edward with facial expressions.

You're not stealing my date.

"Scoot over, Bella." Right then, I squish beside Bella into the couch seats, as I see Jackson moving to the side for Edward's pretty butt.

It was very quiet, but when I was about to talk about celebrity gossip, this cute waiter comes over with two drinks.

"Here you are beautiful." I thought he was giving the complimentary drinks to Edward and me, but he puts them in front of Jackson and Bella.

LIKE, WE'RE THE PRETTY ONES!

"What do you other people want to drink?" This waiter makes a face, and I want him to pay attention to me.

"I'll have like PURE water! Not tap!" I batter my eyelashes at him, but he's not paying attention.

"I'll have coke." He looks between Bella and me, and I just KNOW he's thinking 'holy moly, Jessica's so much prettier!'

As the waiter leaves, I bring up celebrity gossip because I'm just hot like that!

"Oh my boobs, like have you seen those pictures of Miley Cyrus?! LIKE, HOW HOT WERE THOSE?! Like seriously, if I were a famous kid for playing a fake blond Montana kid, I'd pose naked for Playboy magazine instead of Vanity Fair!" I will be famous soon; I mean there's got to be SOME agents around here in Forks!

"Jessica, Miley Cyrus is like 15 or something! Isn't that illegal?" said Jackson.

"Like, WHATEVER." I would be 18! That makes me an adult!

"Edward should be on a Playboy magazine. The COVER." I say proudly, flaunting MY MAN.

"Bella should too!" I'd look better!

"I'd look better in my thong next to Eddiekins! I have this great light blue one! It's amost see-through, yet it's not!" I got so excited talking about my thongs with Jackson in front of Edward. He must be imagining me in it!

"We're going to eat soon. Can we not talk about your thong?" Oh puhlease Edward, you just want to save the conversation for later!

"Did you know Bella's the captain of the soccer team?" Like, that was a mistake on Coach Robinson's side!

"Like, DUH! I'm on the soccer team too! Jeez, people these days, I'm sure the coach made a mistake that will be fixed soon. No worries Eddiekipoopoo!"

"Eddiekipoopoo?" For the first time in a while, Bella spoke out. I was about to ask her why she was laughing when the cute waiter came back and took our orders. I ordered a salad; Bella and Edward ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries and Jackson ordered the same cheeseburger with a side of onion rings.

Like, ever heard of calories? Jeez, I can't even begin to describe the amount of fat in that one burger!

About 30 minutes later, the orders came out. Talk about SLOW SERVICE! I picked up my fork and dove right in. I took a bit of the lettuce, chicken and tomatoes on the fork and put it in my mouth.

After seeing what I saw, it was very hard to keep the food IN my mouth. Jackson's burger was DISGUSTING! Three was ketchup, mustard, mayo and relish all over his burger and bits of onion rings hanging by the side of this burger.

What's worse is what came AFTER that. He picks up his plate and starts licking the plate with his pink tongue. I heard Bella's burger drop back onto her plate, unbitten. She reaches for a fry when Jackson reaches over and takes more than half of the fries in his HUGE hands.

I look to the side to see Edward with the same expression as Bella and I and we just stare at him.

"Bella, aren't these CHEESEBURGERS, AWSOME?!"

"I wish I knew." I look over to see her disturbed face.

"PICK IT UP!" When he said pick, his cheeseburger chunks flew out of his mouth and onto her plate. He picks up her cheeseburger and waves it in her face. She makes a face and I can't help but giggle on the inside. Hot girls NEED to laugh!

"I'll pass." Just then, MY MAN offers her his fries. I smiles at him and take a few fries and nibble on them. Then, if that weren't enough, he takes his fork on the table and cuts the burger into half's and offers her the other half. She declines but eats most of his fries. Greedy brunette, ever heard of SHARING?!

"Well, I guess it's time to go now, huh?" Oh no! I haven't spent enough time with Eddiekins! I walk over the short distance and sit on his lap.

"So Eddiekipoopoo, we could go to my house, it's empty." I say attractively into his neck.

I could've sworn Bella giggled.

"Why don't we leave these two _love _birds, so they can have some alone time?" That's the spirit, girlfriend! Us girls have to stick together!

"C'mon Jackson, let's go." With a sharp movement, I can feel part of his body moving. Then I hear him quietly whispering into someone's ear. Probably 'Perfect Bella.' I couldn't really hear them all that clearly, so I just ignored them talking and kept smelling Edward.

"You're not funny! You can't leave, Bella." That I heard. With a light plumping noise on the cushions, I can now see Bella sitting there staring at a poster by our table.

"You know Bella, I don't see why you aren't Mike's girlfriend. I mean Mike's cuter than Jackson over here;"

"I'm not his girlfriend or anyone else's."

"Why?"

"I have to use the bathroom, excuse me." I took that chance to talk to Bella. I got up and decided to join her.

She might need help peeing! We entered the bathroom and before she could go into the stall, I pull her hand towards the sinks.

"Bella, I know you might be attracted to Edward or whatever, but stay away from him. He's MY man."

"He's yours?"

"Yes, MINE."

"I don't even like Edward that way."

"You couldn't get him even if you tried. I mean I'm after him. I always get what I want. No matter what."

"Jess, get your hot breath out of my face." I step away from her with cautious steps.

"Stay away from him, or I'm going to have to expose your secret."

"Oh really? What possible secret could you know?"" I'll just tell her now, and use it against her. Hot girls do that on movies, so why shouldn't I?

"Bella, where's your mom?" Her eyes went wider and she slowly turns her towards me. I put on an innocent face and just keep staring at her.

"She's….. at the spa……. Getting….uh-"

"Don't lie to me Bella. Have you forgotten your mother is close friends with mine?"

"I know… what's your point?"

"My point is, I know about John. He was a HOTTIE." I couldn't help but smile when I saw her chin drop.

"W-Who's John?" She replies acting stupid.

My smile drops and the acidity of my voice scares myself. "Don't play dumb with me, Swan. I know your mom ran off with John to wherever and they're getting married in a week and a half."

"No, she's not." So unconfident it's not fun to pick on her;

"I'm guessing your precious Edward and others don't know about this yet. I'd hate to be the one to tell them about such a big thing after you've lied to them about where and what Renee is doing." I felt so bad and good at the same time. I knew I was locking in my man, but to see Bella teary-eyed was upsetting.

"What do you want?! I can't stay away from my best friend!"

"You have 4 other best friends. Put them to good use." That's when tears started to glide down her cheeks. I swear on my closet, this scene happening in the girl's bathroom of Licks was one of the most heartbreaking things I have ever caused in my beautiful life.

"I can't even talk to him?!"

"Oh, pleeassee. You can talk to him. Just don't sleep at their house unless in an emergency or hang out with him too much. That's all. I'm being nice here Bella, after all I could've just said no contact with Edward at all. Right? It's simple rules." She weakly nodded and was about to walk out of the bathroom when I stopped her. I turned her around and wiped the tears from her face with my thumb. I smiled sweetly at her while she kept producing more tears.

"If you break these rules, I'll have no choice but to tell them your dirty little secret. Considering how easy you are to blackmail and how easily your co-operating, this is something you definitely don't want out in the open. Just follow the rules Swan, and he'll know nothing." She left a big sob before she ran out of the bathroom.

I turned to the mirror and stared dully at my reflection. "What are you doing, Jessica?" I whispered before I left the bathroom and into the arms of MY Edward Cullen. Bella wasn't there so I could tell the plan was already working.

When he tried pulling away, I hugged him tighter and tighter until it was physically impossible for 'tighter'. I sighed completely content when he pushed me so hard I fell onto the filthy floor. I looked up in shock but he was gone. Jackson holds out his hand and I take it to get up.

"They're not a couple, yet they act like one. Shouldn't they BE a couple?"

I laughed bitterly, "Not on my watch."

* * *

Very long chapter;  
But I do hope you enjoyed it!

Considering it's my birthday… care to give me reviews as presents?  
Thanks :D

-Love Julia


	16. Plan in Action

Hey guys!

Happy summer break!  
I'm updating before I have to go to the US.  
Maybe one of you will see me, but how would you ever know?

Haha, anyway; ENJOY!

* * *

"_BECAUSE, DUDE! She's in her room sleeping."_

**Bella's POV**

After I ran out of the bathroom, I didn't know how I should react to the whole thing. How was I suppose to avoid Edward?! He lives in the same house as my other 4 best friends!

After walking around for a bit, I decided to call someone. I knew Alice and Jasper had gone out to Port Angeles, so that left Rosalie and Emmett. I took out my I-Phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Rose, can you pick me up?" My voice sounded sad, even to me;

"Yeah, sure; what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm by Middleton Street."

"Yeah, sure. Be there in seconds!." When she said seconds, I thought she was exaggerating. But seriously; she was here in seconds. When Emmett's Jeep pulled up, I opened the back door and hopped in.

"How'd you get here so quickly?"

"We were already outside." I nodded, and Emmett had the car going when the car suddenly stops and I fall forward, head first into the back of the seat Rosalie was sitting on.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie's shriek said it all!

"SEATBELT ISABELLA. SAFETY FIRST." Emmett screamed, with his hands up.

"Wow Emmett! Congratulations, you're now ready for big boy pants!"

"REAL—HEY! BELLA, I don't hear the seatbelt thingy CLICKING."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT." Then I put the seatbelt on, in slow motion and making sure to make the biggest 'seatbelt thingy clicking' noise as possible.

"Bells, what happened to Jackson and Edward?"

"Rosalie, it's quite obvious…I le—How'd you know Edward would be with me?"

"Wow Bella, I don't know if you've ever noticed but Edward isn't exactly a 'wild child'. You're on a date with a jackass, and Edward's gone. Hmm, I wonder where little Eddie would go."

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "Just drop me off at your house, I'll walk home."

"What are you going there for?"

"Gee, I don't know Emmett; I think it might have to do something with the fact that I live there."

"Why don't you just stay the night?"

"Be…cause, I want to go home."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE, EMMETT!"

"Why are YOU so CRANKY?!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY." I sighed and looked out the window, when we were already home. Why do all the Cullen's drive so damn fast?

"Bells, stay in the car." Or what, you're going to lock me in your Jeep? I did as I was told and in a flash, my side of the car door was opening.

"I'm not a child Emmett, I know how to get out of the car." Emmett smiled a smile that claimed an 'I know' and lifted me up from my waist and over his shoulder with his freakishly big hands. The really sad part of this was due to the fact that I was getting used to this.

"Emmett, if you don't put me down in five seconds, I'm going to go Laura Croft on your ass." Emmett hesitated for a little bit, but still wouldn't let me down. When I started fidgeting, he ran up the stairs and dumped me on my bed.

"WHAT AM I, A POTATO SACK?!

"I don't know, I've never looked at you as a potato or a sack. But if that's what you want, I'll consider it."

"I have to go home now Emmett." Just when he was about to argue with me, I got up and was about to leave when he starts pouting.

"What, no hug?" I went up on my tippietoes and hugged him when he lifted me up in the air. He ran me over to my bed, dumped me on it and ran out the door.

"EMMETT!" Then I got back up and tried to open the door, when I heard freaky man giggles from the other side of the door.

"Emmett, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's called KID-NAPP-ING" He broke the word kidnapping up in to 3 syllables.

"WHY?!"

"DON'T LEAVE! STAY THE NIGHT, I'LL EVEN DRIVE YOU TO THE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!" I sighed in frustration and agreed to stay the night.

After thirty minutes of Emmett yelling 'Bella, you asleep?' I decided to trick him and not answer him. Just when I was about to climb down the window, I heard Emmett's cell phone making weird beepy noises.

**Emmett's POV**

I dialed Edward's number to piss him off, but before that, I yelled, "Bella, you asleep?!" one last time. When no one responded, I high fived myself for being the best kidnapper EVER! Gosh, I am SO GOOD!

Edward picked up on the first ring and he started to yell into my ear.

"BELLA? WHERE ARE YOU?" I could pass for a Bella… if I just got dressed up by Alice and was loved by Edward in a different way…nah, never going to happen.

"Calm your hormones man, it's Emmett."

"Emmett, you have to help me! I CAN'T FIND BELLA!" No shucks, Sherlock!

"I know you can't man." Duhh, she's behind the door!

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?!" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"BECAUSE, DUDE! She's in her room sleeping."

"WHAT?!"

"SHE. IS. IN. HER. ROOM. SLEEPING."

"ARE YOU SURE?!" He's not relaxing!

"YU-P! I'm standing out side her door. I'm like a really cool night guard dog. You know like the ones they have on the Fairly Odd Parents! The episode where Timmy goes to the Dimmesdale Junk to get something back? ONE OF THOSE REALLY COOL DOGS! But I'm not animated, but reall—"

"EMMETT, shut up. I'll be there in 2 minutes."

"A'ight man! See you in two!"

**Bella's POV**

Right when Emmett said 'A'ight man! See you in two' I started to climb down the ladder Carlisle had gotten me for Christmas. I believe his exact words were "Bella, I know my kids don't let you out of our house. So, here's a rope ladder, it is long and safe enough for you to climb down on it." Thank the lord for Carlisle's presents.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I bolted for my house just down the street. (They're neighbors because Renee also wanted a big house, and now the Cullen's house isn't in the middle of a big forest…then BAM, neighbors!)

When I entered my house, it seemed normal. Charlie was nowhere to be seen, and when I opened the fridge for juice, all I could find was fish, milk and TONS of alcohol. I mean bottles and bottles of endless alcohol. So this is what comfort means to adults; one bad experience with vodka is enough, so then I closed the fridge door, headed up to my room and shut the door.

I got my pajamas and took a long shower, hoping it would calm my nerves. When I got out, I walked over to my nightstand table, switched off my cell phone and went to bed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I got home, which was later than I planned because of the big traffic jam; I ran straight to Bella's room. Emmett was still there standing guard, and when he saw me, he made a cocky grin face.

"In there, bro!"

"Alright." I thought he would take that cue to leave, but considering he wasn't moving...I didn't think he got the point.

"Are you going to move?" I asked.

"OH RIGHT MAN. SORRY!" He still wasn't moving.

"MOVE EMMETT!"

"SHHHHH! Bella's sleeping in there, yo!" When he gets up and moves, I push open the door to reveal an empty room. Emmett giggles like a man and starts looking in the closet.

"Come out, come out where ever you aree!" He sings;

"Emmett, she's not here."

"Shhh! She's hiding!" He runs to the bed and looks under the bed frame to see that there was no one and nothing there.

"Emmett you idiot! She's not here!" I rolled my eyes and was about to walk out when Emmett just suddenly gasps.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

"Yes! She's not here!"

"No! Be realistic man! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! AHHHH! ROSALIE, CARLISLE, ESME, ALICE, JASPER GET IN HERE!" I was about to disagree when Emmett runs over and hugs me in the way my mouth is crushed into his shoulder.

"It's alright little brother. We're going to find her." I pulled away from his shoulder and glared at him.

"I'm only younger than you by a couple of months. Secondly, she hasn't be--" Just then everyone runs in with worried faces.

"Emmett, this better be good; I was just painting my nails." It's amazing how much compassion Rosalie can have;

"OH IT IS. BELLA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. Yes, the Isabella Swan we all know and love has been kidnapped from our house into the hands of a mass murderer. Maybe someone like John Travolta."

"John Travolta?" asked Jasper.

"WE DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT CELBRITIES RIGHT NOW JASPER! BELLA'S MISSING!" Right about then, Carlisle walks over to the window with a suspicious look on his face and starts to laugh. We all turn towards him and he's pulling something up. He turns around with a grin on his face and he's holding a… rope ladder?

"I guess she decided to use my Christmas gift after all!"

After 30 more minutes of yelling at Emmett for being a moron, we all separated and we were now all back in our individual rooms. I dialed her cell number but it was switched off. When I tried her home phone, no one picked up. I sighed and took a long shower, and when I came out I went straight to bed, knowing Bella would answer my questions tomorrow.

**-School-**

We arrived in my Volvo, and everyone had separated to go to their classes, even though Emmett kept claiming Bella was dead and she would haunt us.

I stayed behind, because I desperately wanted to talk to Bella. I spent ten minutes just walking around the parking lot kicking rocks. I glanced at my watch, and I was about to go to class because the bell would ring soon, but just then Bella's blue Ferrari drove into the parking lot. She quickly jumped out of her car with her backpack and locked the car door. I walked over to her when I saw her eyes avoiding mine.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"No time for that, Cullen. Got to go to class." Since when does she call me 'Cullen'?

"Bella, we need to talk." I said more sternly.

"No we don't."

"Bella!" I grabbed her wrist and spun her and she still wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Don't touch me." This time when she made eye contact with me, she was glaring. But behind the 'hatred' something else was bothering her. She snatched her wrist from my grasp and marched into class. I stood there dazed for a second when Jessica comes out of nowhere and grabs my hand.

"It's alright Eddiekipoopoo, you still have your **FAVORITE** brunette. I'll like see you at lunch!" She kissed my cheek and ran away in her too tight, too ugly jean skirt.

**Jessica's POV**

I knew I had Edward in my hands. I can just feel it in my perfect boobs! Considering it was lunch, I grabbed a diet Coke and sat down with my popular friends at the CENTRAL table of the cafeteria. I saw Bella walk in with Alice and I could tell she wasn't talking, but Alice seemed fired up about SOMETHING.

When they sat down with their trays, Edward Cullen walked in through the doors. I got up and made my way to him, swaying my hips attractively.

"Hey Edward, I'm like SOOOO glad you made it!"

"Jessica, we go to the school with one cafeteria, I can't exactly say this is a coincidence."

"Always with the HILARIOUS jokes!" SEE, I use big words!

"Have you seen Bella?" I rolled my eyes, who needs Bella when you've got Hot Jessica around?!

"No, but I can like see a prettier and better brunette in YOUR future." I winked at him when he looked down.

"That's funny, because I can't." That hurt, like seriously! Like I'm Jessica Stanley, NO ONE talks to me that way!

I decided to get even and this little trick is what I call a TRICK. Look closely at my hotness, like seriously!

"Like Eddiekins, trust me when I say Bella's not going to be talking to you for a while." I saw his eyes squinting as they looked down at me.

"How do you know?" Now you pay attention, eh? Too late now hottie! I walked away gracefully and beautifully when in the corner of my eye, I see Edward walking over to her with a confused but beautiful face.

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett made a huge scene about me being...kidnapped?!"

"Yes! He claimed you had been kidnapped while he, being the man, guarded the door." She said in a mocking Emmett tone.

"That sounds..."

"Like Emmett. Bella, why didn't you tell me Carlisle had gotten you a rope ladder for Christmas?!"

"It was a personal gift and I didn't want to ruin it. Besides, even if I had told you, you would've taken it away from me!"

"Well, now that I know about it, I'm going to take it away."

"You STILL wonder why I didn't tell you?!"

"Yes, I d--"

"Hey guys." He drags the chair purposefully and sits down at our table.

"HEY EDWARD!" Alice is on drugs. I looked down onto my drooling tuna sandwich.

"Bella we need to talk." I muster up the anger eyes and glare at him. I bluntly retort an answer without thinking it through.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to come over to our table and demand things of strangers." I couldn't believe I just used the word stranger!

"Strangers? A person I've known since kindergarten is now considered a stranger? I'd hate to meet friends." He smirked.

"Piss off Cullen."

"What'd I do?!" I rolled my eyes at Alice. Brothers and sisters can be so annoying.

"I'm going to class, I'll see you after school Alice. Bye!" I got up and headed towards biology.

I groaned out loud and kicked a locker in the hall because just then I realized I sat next to him next period.

**Jessica's POV**

Just after about two minutes of talking, Bella got up and walked away from the table. THAT'S RIGHT. DON'T TALK TO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, BELLS. I smile proudly and took a sip of my diet Coke.

"Jess, we should get going." I turn to face Mike who was standing there with his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes.

"Like excuse me?! I know I'm hot and you want to date me, but just like demanding things of me won't help you. You should like get a haircut, get expensive cloths, then buy me pretty things and then you can ask me out."

"What are you talking about? I was ask—"

"I know what you were going to ask me Mike! You want to heat things up again. I know, I know. But Mik—"

"JESSIC—"

"DON'T CUT PEOPLE OFF MIKE, IT'S RUDE! Anyway, like I was saying. We can't date, not again! I don't want to end up dumping you again!" That was not the truth. He dumped me several times; but the final one was my calling.

"JESS."

"MIKE, HAVE SOME DIGNITY!" Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet about now and staring at the beautiful me, and not so much Mike.

"MIKE, WE CAN'T DATE. I'M SORRY. I KNOW YOU THINK I'M HOT AND EVERYTHING, BUT WE CAN'T. OKAY? LEARN TO LIVE WITH IT! _THE_ JESSICA STANLEY WILL _NOT_ GO OUT WITH YOU."

"Jess, shut up for a minute."

"Like, omg. You do not tell ME to shut up, okay? Like, it's the rules of Forks High Senior High School."

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU OUT, I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY. I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WANTED TO GO TO CLASS." Oh crud. Relax girlfriends, only the hottest Jessica Stanley can handle this. You might want to put your oven mitts on because the hot girl is getting mad!

"EW, LIKE NOT WITH YOU!" Feel free to take those mitts off, loser boy's talking.

"You're just mad because I dumped you, SEVERL TIMES!" He's now looking around the cafeteria making sure just about everybody heard it. Not many people knew, and most of them thought I had broken up with him; I can't tell them I got dumped! That's just like Chicken Little being an actual chicken!

"Like, Mike. I think you need a therapist if you think you dumped ME. I dumped YOU. Get over it, there HAS to be a reason why you're so eager to go to class with me after all, right? Right, get a move on with your life. I'm NOT going to date you." I look around the cafeteria satisfied when I catch the eyes of Edward and Alice Cullen by the far side of the table.

I wave attractively to Edward while batting my eyelashes. I'm so pretty.

"YOU DID NO—"

"MIKE. PLEASE, HAVE SOME DAMN DIGNITY! JEEZ, STOP EMBARRASING YOURSELF INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY!" Right after, I picked up my Gucci bag and left.

Disaster? **Avoided.**

Looking good? **ALWAYS.**

HOT? **_THE_ HOTTEST.**

Who could that be?

**_THE _JESSICA STANLEY. **

**LIKE_, _DUH!**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter, I promise to put Tanya and Troy in the story.  
It's been a while;

If you enjoyed it, you might as well leave me **REVIEWS** so I can have fun reading them!

As Jessica would say, **"Like OMG. Review!"**

-Love Julia.


	17. Welcome to Phoenix

Disclaimer : Oh yeah, one day when I was in the states, I met Stephenie Meyer and she was like, "Oh Julia, you're so talented! Keep the Twilight Saga for me!"  
…Please note the sarcasm there;

OMFG, Breaking Dawn is FINALLY HERE AND THE BOOK IS AMAZING AND FULL OF SURPRISES! The midnight masquerade ball was flipping AWESOME! It's 6 in the morning, and I didn't sleep yet because I had to finish Breaking Dawn, so this chapter might suck… A LOT.

**Caution, wee bit of swearing ahead.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Come on babe. Give me your number."

"For the last time, no!"

"Come on babe!"

"STOP CALLING ME BABE YOU STUPID PIECE OF SH-T AND I'M NOT GIVING YOU MY NUMBER SO PISS OFF!."

"Holy man, chi--"

"Hello, this is Captain Mack speaking. Could everyone buckle their seatbelts, we will land in just a few minutes at the International Airport of Phoenix, it is 74 degrees outside, and may I be the first one to welcome you to Phoenix, Arizona. We hope to see you again soon, and enjoy the rest of the day."

As I walk out into the gate after my claiming luggage, I immediately hear her annoying voice.

"BELLA DEAR, COME HERE." Why does she make me sound like a dog? I walk over to them with a grimace.

"Come here, sweetie. Give mom a hug." She stares into my eyes and I'm almost willing to bet by the look on her face, there isn't an ounce of friendliness on my face. Ignoring my facial expression, she tries to get her arms around me but I hold up my hands as barriers.

"Uh, no! Don't touch me." I said pushing her away.

"Bella, was the flight bad?" She gives me her sympathetic face.

"Yes, it reminded me that I'm here by force and your demanding threats. That being said, I want to go home in a week and a half and pretend I have no mother." John then suddenly grabs my wrist and shoves me into an Emmett style bear hug.

"Don't touch me you stupid jacka-s." I said icily, pulling away.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you with my cloths on." He laughs soon followed by Renee.

"Really? So then why do I feel the need to shoot myself?"

"Oh my Renee! She's got your wonderful sense of humor!" He rubs my head like a dog and I hiss at him.

"Hahaha, shut the hell up. I'm not here by choice, and I have absolutely no intention of getting along with you, living with the retarded couple or warming up to you as my stepfather or as any part of my life, so just stop talking. Your efforts should just stay in the trash, where it belongs."

He too apparently has a sympathetic face, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Your mother and I love each other, and we're going to get married! Besides, you're staying with us for a week and a half, so that'll give us time to do daughter and father like activities. Doesn't that sound like FUN?!" He looks towards Renee, and she's got tears of joy in her eyes.

"No, you shit-y ass douche bag. YOU listen because I don't want to repeat anything I say. I _do not_ need or _want_ you in my life. For all I care, you can go die in a ditch." I see Renee's mouth drop in shock and John's face appalled.

"OH and, if you EVER call yourself my father again, I will kill you very painfully in your sleep. Okay?" I smile at him angelically.

Silently, John picks up my luggage suitcase and leads the way to their Mercedes-Benz car. I bet John only likes Renee because she's filthy rich. Love? My a-s. I silently wondered to myself how long this 'relationship' will last.

When we arrive at the house, I to no surprise learn it's an extravagant house. We all get of the shiny car and I hear the heavy clunk of the doors shutting. John goes to the other side to usher my mom out of her seat and he holds her in his arms and I can't help but make gag noises.

"Bella love, how's the Ferrari?" John asks while getting my suitcase out of the trunk. When I don't say anything, he just keeps talking to himself, like it truly matters.

"It was a very expensive gift, my dear." Says John.

"What the hell do you know?" I ask.

"Bella, I know how expensive it was! I was there with Renee that day she went shopping for it." Oh the amazing joy of having a moron pick out my car.

"You know, this house must be expensive, and this car as well. Tell me Renee, how much does John cost? I mean his freeloading bills must equal to a large sum."

"BELLA." She snaps. I roll my eyes and turn towards the front door. They run together to the front door and block my way in. John unlocks the front door to their new house; then they turn towards me with smiles on their faces.

"Okay Bells. Are you ready for this?" Renee asks excitedly with a goofy smile on her face.

"I'm so excited for my new stepdaughter to see the house, aren't you sweetie?" John turns to Renee and she looks at him with a smile.

"Of course I am! After all, we're going to spend along time here, together Johnnycake."

"Oh sweetie pie!" John leans forward to give Renee a big kiss on the lips. When the pull apart, Renee grabs his head and starts to pull him towards her face.

Probably forgetting I was still there staring at them, they get into a heavy make out session and their hands aren't staying in one place. I make a disgusted face, shove them out of the way forcefully to different sided corners of the door and open the door to the house myself.

I walk in and of course it's larger inside than it looks on the outside! It's Renee.

"Where's my room?"

"There are lots of guest bedrooms on the left and the right, but the ones on the right are empty…so turn to the left, and all you have to do pick one honeybunch!" John replies.

"Stop calling me stupid names you ironic tool. It's Bella to you and nothing else." I grab my old blue suitcase out of his hands and start going up the stairs. At the top of the staircase, I turn to the left and just on this side alone are 5 bedrooms. As I walk down the hallway, on all of the doors, there seems to be something hanging there.

To no surprise, all of the reads " Bella." The five signs read, "Princess Bella", "Actress Bella", "Circus Bella", "Model Bella", and "Mature Bella." I stepped into the 'mature Bella' bedroom to find plain light blue walls, a king sized bed, a coffee table with matching chairs, a big microwave oven, a coffee maker, a large refrigerator, cabinets with random stuff, big closet with cloths inside, huge bathroom, a laptop and other things I would not be using.

I dumped my things on my bed and walked over to the refrigerator, which was fully stocked with frozen and non-frozen food, drinks, and desserts. It was quite obvious that I would never have to leave this room.

Charlie stopped talking or acknowledging to me, called me a backstabber, and I honestly thought he was going to stab with the knife in his hands when I asked if he was going to come with me to Arizona.

I sighed and took out my I-phone from my Jansport backpack and saw that I received two new texts from Alice and Emmett. I grimaced, we were still best friends, but after excluding Edward from my life, it was hard to look at them the same way without guilt evident on my face. So since then, I haven't been exactly been open with them.

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
****From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_BELLA!  
I cannot believe you TEXTED me from the flipping airport to tell me you were leaving for A WEEK AND A HALF. If you would've told me, we would've gone out and bought some new wardrobe to fill those luggage bags and then some luggage bags to fill with the wardrobe! I bet you took that tatty old blue suitcase, DIDN'T YOU. I know you did. Anyway, have TONS AND TONS of fun at the spa, but I'm sure it won't be as fun as it would've been if I were there!! I still don't understand why Renee just doesn't come home. Everyone says hi, especially Troy!_

_Love you LOTS!  
A.C_

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
****From: Emmett Cullen (#)**

_Bella, hi.  
__It's not Emmett; it's Troy using his cell phone._

_It's not the same without you here! I hope you have fun in Phoenix, soak up the sun! Forks isn't getting any brighter. When you come back, we should go cell-phone shopping together!_

_I miss you!  
__Troy Watson._

I roll my eyes and flop on the new bed. Just when I thought I wouldn't have to deal with the two freaks, from down the hall, I can hear them whispering my name.

"She's obviously in 'Mature Bella'! I wish she didn't pick that room, it's not as creative and fun!" says a muffled Renee voice.

They suddenly burst into my room with such a happy expression it makes me grimace.

"This is a fantastic room isn't it? I designed it myself! But if I do says so myself, the other rooms are more **fun**." Renee brags.

"Oh, now it all makes sense. You designed it, so it's filled with stupid and useless things I won't be using." I pretend I've just realized something important. Renee starts to pout and she looks like a weasel.

"Come on Bella! Up and we shall get going!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you in public."

"Oh sweetie, where have you picked up that sense of humor?" She snaps.

I don't answer her, but my eyebrow shoots up challengingly. Ignoring my facial expression, she excitedly says, "We have to go pick up your bridesmaids dress!"

I shoot up from my lying position to a Buddha style sitting position and yell, "Are you f--king kidding me? I am _not_ your bridesmaid and John, I pray on your life that you're not counting on Charlie to come and be your best man at your wedding." They both look at each other with confused faces.

"Oh _wow_, I'm starting to see why you guys like each other so much. You're both so damn STUPID!" John feigns a sad face while Renee looks pissed.

"Young lady! I did not raise you to act this way in front of guests, especially to my groom! You _will_ come with me to get the dress, we _will_ have a nice lunch together and you _will_ have fun!" She looks pretty satisfied with herself when I smiled at her encouragingly.

I drop my smile, "Not even God can work that kind of a miracle." I roll my eyes and head to the refrigerator.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN."

"Yes Renee Higginbotham?"

"Is there a secret or problem you'd like to share with us?"

"Actually, yes! The amazing secret to putting on pants. I'm going to share it with your stupid wedding gift. You should take notes because you're going to forget about it tomorrow, but the secret is to put in one leg at a time." I take out a frozen hot pocket, put it on a plate and into the microwave. I turn around to see them still in the bedroom.

"Don't worry John! The same rule applies to boxers and male pants as well." I mockingly smile at them, and they're obviously not smiling back. We stand there for approximately 2 minutes while I watch my food spin around in the contained space.

When the microwave oven dings, I walk over to the coffee table with my burrito and sit down. As I hear the door closing, I look over to see just Renee standing there with a sympathetic face.

"Bella, what's bothering you?"

"Uh, you being a whore."

"Bella!"

"The list goes on for a while, sure we have enough time there?"

"Belly, I don't see what I did wrong. I really don't!"

"Lord help you Renee. Let's see, you drag me to Phoenix for a stupid wedding I don't even_ want_ to attend, and now I'm missing school, my friends and soccer practices. We have a tournaments coming up and I'm the captain, but who needs practice?" I pick up my burrito and take a bite.

"You can practice here, sweetie. We have a park a couple of blocks away! Besides, you have a car here to take you around, so no need to worry! The keys are hanging by the front door. And your homework is being faxed here everyday, and you have a computer here to stay in touch with your friends!"

"Yes, that's nice. Since it seems like you've got everything planned, what's the plan of getting rid of the two idiots that own the house? By the way, does Grandma even question why you've bought a house in Phoenix? Or better yet, didn't she question the amount of money you're spending all of the sudden?"

"Bella sweetie. I'm sorry that you can't understand love, but it's what John and I share and no matter how much you diss or rebel against us, we're not going to call of the wedding! Grandma doesn't need to know a thing, besides I'm not spending loads of money!" I look at her disbelievingly.

"Love? You and John share LOVE? Oh wow, that must be the biggest load of BULLS-IT I've ever heard!" I retort.

"BELLA. Watch the language! I don't want you getting into the habit of swearing when John and I have kids." I spit out a piece of the hot pocket back onto the plate in surprise and look up at her with disbelief.

"KIDS? ARE YOU F--KING INSANE RENEE?! YOU _KNOW_ THIS MARRIAGE WON'T LAST! YOU KNOW THIS IS JUST A… STUPID FLING!"

"IT IS NOT. Stop raising your voice at me, missy!" I calm my self down and look at her.

"Alright." I look at her with a smile. "So, first the kids, then what? After 17 years, you leave John and John Jr. for another younger guy?"

"NO! This marriage will last!"

"BULL. S-IT."

"BELLA. You don't know what I felt like around Forks! I was the teenager that was knocked up! You think I like being labeled 'Teenage Screw Up'? I mean for heaven sakes Bella! People like Jessica Stanley's mom or any other woman would've just used me for my parent's money!"

"I KNOW! I F--KING KNOW, OKAY?! YOU THINK _I_ LIKE BEING THE 'MISTAKE'?! IF YOU WOULD'VE CONTROLLED YOUR DAMN HORMONES, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A CHILD AT 18, A SCREWED UP LIFE AND MAYBE YOU WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO DO SOMETHING THAT WOULD'VE BEEN SOME PEOPLE CALL AN ACCOMPLISMENT." I finish and I look at Renee who is sitting there with a smile on her face.

"I have made accomplishments! I-"

"Having an affair DOESN'T count."

"No! I had you after all didn't I? You're my pride and joy!" She looks up at me with such hope in her eyes.

"Are you hoping for me to say something nice back? Cause that's not going to happen."

"Bella, don't you understand?! I loved you so much that I stayed with Charlie. How else would I have been able to support us? My parents thought I was a moron for having a child when I could've gotten an abortion and of course they didn't support me! Financially or emotionally!" I look at her pained face, and I almost start to feel bad for her.

"You were bloody 18!" I guess not;

"Yes I was! So, I stayed with Charlie for all those years even though I didn't love him, but because I loved _you_. Then I found John who I do love at the aerobics bar, and we have fun together! So, now that you're nearing adulthood, I didn't see the point anymore! I had to have John in my life, and how long could I have gone on with him, without telling you or Charlie? If you were in my position, you would know the feeling!"

"How do you do that?" I ask her.

"Do what, sweetie?"

"How the _hell _can you sit there and say the biggest lies with a straight face?"

"W-What lie?!" Renee stuttered.

"THE PART WHERE YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!" I cry out.

"I DO LOVE YOU BELLA. HOW CAN YOU QUESTION THAT?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIVORCED CHARLIE FIRST? DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE AN AFFAIR RENEE? COULDN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU'VE GOT?!" I throw my hands on my head and pull on my hair.

"I DIDN'T WAKE UP ONE MORNING AND SAY TO MYSELF, 'OH JEE, I THINK I WANT TO CHEAT ON CHARLIE TODAY!' It just happened!" She whispers the last part.

"You're UNBELIEVABLE!" I shout.

"BELLA, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE WITH SOMEONE YOU DON'T LOVE OR REALLY CARE ABOUT! OKAY? YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING UNTIL YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH THE FEELING!" I stand up and look at Renee straight in the face and give a forced smile.

"I guess in 11 days, I'll have complete empathy to you." I walk over to the door and slam the door with all my strength, but not before hearing Renee give a big sob.

**Tanya's POV**

With that little flake gone, I had Edward to myself! I didn't know what was going on, but Bella has definitely disappeared from our house. My mom and dad were still here, and the tabloid and paparazzi was shortened by a considerable amount. Probably had something to do with the fact that they didn't have an important case right now.

I was standing in front of the mirror in my room. The damn bruise from Rosalie was FINALLY gone, as in no more blue, orange, yellow and other random colours on my face! Lord, mom and dad are a good match! I mean they had to be, to create something THIS beautiful like me?! I like want to make out with myself, but that's physically impossible.

I was modeling in front of the mirror when something struck me.

OH MY BRILLIANT DESIGNER ACCESSORIES.

I just couldn't resist the temptation. I just like couldn't! Have you SEEN me?

I walked up right to the mirror and started kissing myself on the lips. I was using tongue and everything! (I have no idea how that would work..) I was having a heavy make out session by myself when somebody walks in. I open my eyes and stare into the mirror to see Troy standing there as if he wants to throw something at my head. I step away from the mirror and turn around.

"TANYA!" he hissed while closing the door.

"What!" I said in a whiny voice while wiping my mouth.

"Get a boyfriend to do that with you or something! That can't be healthy!"

"You're the one to talk Bella-lover!"

"Why are you even making out with yourself?"

"Like HELLO! I'm going to need practice if I'm going to be kissing Edward!" He rolls his eyes and flops down on my bed.

"I miss Bella!"

"Didn't you already like send her a text message through Emmett's phone and make sure Alice included you in her text?"

"Yes, but I miss her beautiful face."

"Who's hotter? Me or Bella?"

"Bella."

"Excuse me kind brother?" I turned to glare at him with my beautiful eyes, but his eyes were closed and I bet he was fantasizing about her….NAKED. Just pray that I'm joking.

I was staring at myself in the mirror again when I heard Troy whisper, "Bella's gone."

"I KNOW OKAY? I KNOW SHE'S GONE. GET OVER IT, IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S GONE FOREVER. Anyways, now Edward will only pay attention to me!" I finally give my bra a push up and they look even more precious! I look down at my shirt and think in my head, _"Hello Mary-Kate, helllllllooooo Ashley!"_

I put on some more expensive Coco Chanel perfume and apply some more lip-gloss. With a final look in the mirror, I decided a tight tank top from Urban Outfitters and a short denim skirt from Forever21 I was currently wearing was suitable. I wave goodbye to Troy who was still lying down on my bed moping. With a final glance at my full-length mirror, I walked out of there with a satisfied grin.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Edward's door.

"Come in." he sounds absent minded;

"Well, hello there sailor." I purr. I walk up to him attractively to the couch and he has one eyebrow up. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good with you here."

"Aw, come on Eddie!" I sit on his lap and start playing with his hair.

"Tanya, get off of me." I sigh impatiently and sit next to him, quite close in my opinion. I lean towards his face as he looks at me quite annoyed, and I pucker up to kiss him with my drop dead gorgeous shimmery pink lip gloss. My head started to lean forward; but is it just me or is Edward extremely skinny?

I think I've moved my head forward quite enough, but he's just so far away! So I quickly move my head forward more forcefully, and I don't come in contact with Edward, I come in touch with his black leather couch instead and I make out with it for quite a bit to show Edward how good I am at kissing. (Again, I have no idea how that works..)

I look back up with attractive eyes, and purr to him, "That's what you're missing, Edward."

"Thank the Lord." I close my eyes and pucker my lips again. I go near him again when I land on his king sized bed face first.

I open my eyes to see Edward holding the door for me to leave. When I sat there stubbornly, his hand gesture told me to leave. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Edward, are you GAY? Like here I am THROWING myself at you on this king sized bed, yet you're always like, 'No, Tanya!' Like seriously!"

"I'm not gay, Tanya! I just don't like you!"

"You _have_ to be gay not to like _me_!" I gesture to my AMAZING body.

"You have to _be_ gay to like _you!_"

"Like OMG. Are you calling me a female with _MALE REPRODUCTIVE PARTS?_" I shrieked.

"WHAT?! NO! TANYA, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"WHAT, ARE YOU LIKE SCARED OF ME OR SOMETHING? I DON'T HAVE COOTIES OKAY?!" He sighs in anger and looks at me with loving and adoring eyes. I always knew he'd come around.

"I DON'T CARE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" That wasn't what I was expecting;

"I like don't understand you, Eddie! You won't ask Bella out, so I'm guessing you don't like her much anymore. She's gone for the next week and a half, so why don't you just have FUN and loosen up?! Besides she hasn't been here at the house for the past week or something anyway!" As soon as I say that, he glares at me. I know he's been trying to talk to Bella, but she has been constantly avoiding him! Works for me!

"Like seriously, you're only a teenager once. LIVE A LITTLE!" When he appeared speechless, I smiled coyly and walked towards him by the door.

"Come _on_ Edward. You and I both know that Bella is gone for the next 11 days. What's the harm in having some fun? Who's going to tell her? Certainly not me," I purred.

"Tan—" I cut Edward off by putting my finger to his manly lips.

"Like I said, you're only a teenager once, and this is grad year of high school! Loosen up for once! You and I both know University is going to be very hard and you're barely ever going to have enough time to have fun. So while you're still single and Bella can't see you, I suggest you have fun with that." I stepped back from his shocked face.

I swear it looked like I just told him the cure to AIDS. When he looked down at me, I winked attractively and I smiled sexily at him.

JUST TO MAKE SURE he got the point that I, myself was single and ready to mingle, I hugged him. Not the normal 'friend to friend' hugs. The kind where I press my boobs up against his black button down shirt and for extra reassurance, I kissed his cheek with my lip-gloss and left after touching both his arms flirtatiously.

Isabella Swan has _NOTHING_ on me now.

* * *

I think I should go sleep or dance before I pass out; I just wrote over 4300 words.

I didn't get much of a chance to revise it…but it was either updating now, or in a month or two; sorry!

Please review! I'm going to be counting them ;)

It's only fair!

-Love Julia


	18. Life Without Isabella Swan

Disclaimer : Nothing's changed. I'm still Julia and unfamous.

HAPPY ELECTION DAY TO AMERICANS!  
If you have the power to vote, that is. :D

* * *

**Alice's POV **

_Monday._

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_Hey Bells! How's Phoenix? I miss you lots, text me back.  
__Countdown: 10 days._

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_Ohmygosh, I just got the cutest tank top for you! It's baby blue! It's going to bring out your eyes and your girlish assets! Can't wait to see you in it!  
__Countdown: 10 days._

_Tuesday._

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_Bella, you haven't texted me ONCE since you've left! TEXT ME BACK!  
__Countdown: 9 days._

_Wednesday._

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DID YOU LOOSE YOUR CELL PHONE?! CAUSE WE CAN TOTALLY GO SHOPPING FOR ANOTHER ONE! BELLA, TEXT ME BACK OR I'LL TORTURE YOU FOR 8 STRAIGHT HOURS AT THE MALL. I SWEAR IT BELLA! **TEXT ME BACK.  
**Countdown: 8 Days._

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_Bella, where are you? I miss you!  
Text me back, PLEASE?  
Countdown: 8 days._

_Thursday._

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_Bells, if you keep this up, I'm going to jump on a plane and find you.  
Countdown: 7 days._

I was walking down the hallway of Forks High during lunch, when I saw Edward's wild copper hair and his designer shirt back. Maybe he's heard something from Bella the last 3 days.

"Hey Edward!" I called, but no answer was shot back. I get closer and closer with pure curiosity and then it became obvious why he didn't say anything.

He was flirting with Tanya.  
Flirting, as in holding hands and smiling at each other.

Damn this bitc- is good.

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Alice Cullen (#)**

_Bella! Edward crisis.  
__PLEASE TEXT ME! PLEASE?!  
Countdown: 7 days._

**Tanya's POV**

"So like, _there_ I was in the middle of the store with _no_ money!" I was standing by Edward's locker talking to him after biology. He gives me a sideway smile with those amazing lips.

"So then, I had to like to home, pick up my credit cards and THEN buy the thongs. I was like so glad they didn't sell out on those new Paris Hilton thongs. I would've been like totally CRUSHED! Like.. yeah."

So after that talk in his bedroom, he came over to mine and we had a nice long talk about having fun. Letting loose and hooking up with different girls every night! Shouldn't that be the main goal in high school? Now I was his mentor and I was going to abuse my powers like Sarah Palin, as my mom states to get my way with Edward.

"So like Edward, what's the plan for the weekend?"

"I was thinking about going to Port Angeles, to pick up some new books or something and maybe some new—"

"EDWARD. As your mentor, I suggest you don't do that. Let's go to a party!"

"Where?"

"Like it _matters_. Let's go Eddi—"

"Hey Edward!" Damn short pixie chick!

"Don't look at her. Ignore her." I saw a questioning glitch in his eyes, but he followed my instructions. Good little Edward. I grabbed his hand tightly and smiled at him. He smiled back and honestly; he looked happy!

"So, like party this weekend?" I asked.

**Edward's POV**

"Yeah, I guess." She walked away just when I felt jabs at my back, so I turned around and looked down to see my 4'11 inch sister.

"Are you deaf or something?"

"Nope, but.. Hey, just our of curiosity; what's the weather like down there?" I joke.

"To be honest, I sense a snowstorm coming on. You know, freezing cold and could last a _very _long time?" She glares up at me.

"Alice, you've been giving me hell for the last couple of days. What's your problem?"

"In case you haven't realized '_Eddiekins' _you've been spending a lot of time with Tanya."

"Don't call me that."

"So she can, but I can't? What, are my boobs not big enough? Should I start stuffing too?"

"Come on, Alice."

"She uses Kleenex, right? She's got to have the name of the best and softest brand, _like O.M.G!_"

"Alice!"

"Hey, I'll just go ask her and pick them up after school or something at the department store or something."

"I don't care about your bra size Alice!" Just when I said that, a junior walking by dropped all of her books on the floor, with a loud thud.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" She picked up all of her books and ran down the hallway.

How Bella-esque of her.

We both stare as the Asian girl runs down the hallway in a rush, almost running into a door.

"Is it just me or did she remind you of B--"

"I need your phone." I stare blankly at her.

"Your cell phone. I need it." She demands.

"Why? You have your own phone Alice."

"DAMMIT WOMAN, I NEED YOUR PHONE!"

"I am not a woman! Why do you need _mine_ specifically?"

"GIVE ME YOUR DAMN CELL PHONE!" She screeches.

"Give me a reason!" She punches my abs and digs through my locker like a hurricane.

"ALICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SHUT IT EDDIEKINS!"

"Jeez Alice! You're not going to find it there."

"Give me the phone, or your English essay ends up in pieces." She holds up my English paper and stares at me with evil eyes.

"Go ahead, that's only my rough draft." I grin.

"Edward! I need your phone!" Alice whines.

"Alice, why do you need my phone?" I ask sincerely.

"I'm worried about Bella, okay?!"

"How come?"

"BECAUSE! SHE SEIZED ALL CONTACT WITH ME!"

"I'm sure she just hasn't had time to check her phone or something. She's at a spa afterall isn't she?"

"FOR FOUR ENTIRE DAYS?! Bella won't pick up my phone calls, or answer my text messages! If she won't answer me, she's not going to answer to Rose, Emmett or Jasper even if they are her best friends. That leaves you! The high and almighty Edward Cullen."

"Well, I haven't talked to her since the talk at the airport, if that's what you're asking." I frowned at the memory.

"No, I'm not asking anything of you. I just need your bloody cell phone!" She taps her foot impatiently.

"I'll call her after school or something Alice. I'm sure she's fine!"

"NO! I'M GETTING WEIRD VIBES EDWARD. I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER, AND IT'S MINDBLOWING WHY YOU AREN'T!" She yells.

"Chill man, chill!"

"What the HELL Edward! Since when do you say _chill_?"

"We'll call her after school, okay?"

"You'd better, or you're going to become a female gender."

"Gross Alice!" I grimace. Great, just when we were going to eat lunch.

"Well, if you thought THAT was gross, wait until you hear this! Edward Cullen was holding hands with Tanya Watson." She sticks her finger at her throat and pretends to puke then says,

"Hey, hey! Look at me, I'm Tanya!" She smiles.

"We were not holding hands and I don't think she's bulimic either."

"My Jimmy Choos, Edward. Explain why you were holding hands with bulimic Satan."

"I don't know; she just grabbed my hand." Cold hard truth.

"So do you like her?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Alice, we have to like her. She lives in our house for the next 6 months. We might as well get along."

"That's a load of crap! I don't like her. Rose doesn't like her. Jasper and Emmett don't like her. Want to join the "I Hate Tanya" club? We can get shirts printed and everything!"

"She's in her own way, kind of nice." Her nostril flares.

"HAHA, you're so funny! I didn't know stand-up comedy was your thing!" She slaps my arm.

"I don't know, okay Alice?! She was the one that came up to me and held my hand okay?"

"That _stupid_ whore." She calls.

"She's not a stupid whore." Did I just defend Tanya Watson?

"Are you defending _Tanya Watson_?" She looks at me with pure insanity.

"NO, I'm just saying she's not a stupid whore!"

"Which leads me to my next accusation. YOU'RE DEFENDING TANYA WATSON!"

"Ali--"

"UN_FREAKING_BELIEVABLE!" She screams, she whips around and starts to walk down the hallway. If only she knew, I thought.

I slide open my cell phone from my back pocket and scroll down my contact list.  
I stop on Bella Swan's name and think about pressing the green button, but instead;

I slide my phone shut and back into my back pocket.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

**PLEASE READ!**

In case you were wondering, I made Jessica and Tanya the same for a specific reason ;)  
Story is confusing at the moment, but I'll clear it up when Bella gets back.  
For those of you wondering, Jessica _will_ be back and just for you; she'll do something stupid.  
Guranteed.

& If you want me to reply to your reviews, let me know? :D  
-- Besides the ones that already have messaged me.

The chapters short, but this is preparations for the next chapter which will be much longer. I promise it will be uploaded before _November_, **if** I get more than _**20-25**_ reviews by November 30th.

-Love Julia.


	19. Wherefore Art Thou Edward Cullen?

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the glorious Stephenie Meyer.

I know I took a while, sorry!

A little late but, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

_I slide open my cell phone from my back pocket and scroll down my contact list.  
I stop on Bella Swan's name and think about pressing the green button, but instead,_

_I slide my phone shut and back into my back pocket._

**Jessica's POV**

Bella Swan is like back. The little bitch that 'accidentally' spilled her champagne on my really, really white designer Vera Wang dress at her mother's wedding is back in Forks and on _my_ school property by tomorrow. Like now, I had to take Edward away from his brunette friend Bella and his blond tramp Tanya.

And I know how.

This was the plan that was going to get Edward's attention on me.

**THIS IS THE PLAN THAT'LL WORK.**

I saw this episode on T.V. where there's this decent girl, and she like totally drops her private notebook in front of this guy she likes, by an accident anyway. Then the guy finally realizes that he's like totally in love with her after reading her notebook! Then, I like came up with MY new plan!

I am going to write a book of poetry and sketches and accidentally 'drop' it in front of him. So just like yesterday, I went on the Internet and like looked up types of poetry. I picked the easiest one. A 'haiku'!

It's apparently 3 syllables, 5 syllables and then 3 syllables. How hard could that be? I should like totally consider being a poet, cause I am just that damn good!

"Jessica is hot

She is totally sexed up

Hottest banging body."

This was the poem to share with my middle-of-the-cafeteria-table friends. They would so think I'm totally smart and want their own Jessica Stanley original!

**Bella's POV**

School was starting again tomorrow, but thankfully it was going to be the last school day of the week. I couldn't stand seeing Edward. What he said to me at the airport and what I said back…it just makes it so much harder to go back to school with a normal attitude.

When I came back, Charlie had found himself a new diet plan. It consists of 4 bottles of beer after dinner of a cold, delicious and nutritious dinner of Corona beer.

He gets so drunk, in fact that Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Troy and Jasper picked me up at the airport after waiting for Charlie for 2 hours. They were so welcoming but I couldn't help but notice that Edward and Tanya weren't there to greet me.

I unpacked my suitcase that stunk like 'Mature Bella' bedroom and put every item of clothing I had taken to Phoenix in my laundry basket. I took a long, hot, soothing shower and called it a night.

Tomorrow, all hell would break loose.

**Jessica's POV**

I danced my way to the bathroom and turned on my pink hair straightner. My 2 year old baby made my hair straight as a board while managing to leave it shiny. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my glorious face. Step one; check!

As for step two, I walked into my closet and looked around. I put on my skintight gray skinny jeans and put a low cut, see through white tank top on. Just for the fun of it, I put on a black denim vest that only went to the bottom of my bra. I put on my favorite heels and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. I am a work of art, it's like someone worked for 20 years to make me. I mean like JEEZ, look at me! I have a beautiful face, nice rack, flat stomach, long legs and a nice full ass! I'm God's favorite child.

For step three, I walked over to look at my accessories. I put on a silver hair band with a bow at the side, just on top of my head as a posed to pulling my straight hair back. I put on a Swarovski necklace with a crystal red heart and gave my self a once over in the mirror.

"How you doing sweet thang?" I winked at myself in the mirror and giggled like a gorgeous lady.

Step four for today was just some foundation, blush, eyeliner and mascara and my Chanel lipstick.

Last but not least, step five! Most people don't know this, but a cell phone is a healthy way of flashing a sign of popularity. Just hold it by your ear, and people will think you're so popular you can't get off your phone. Cool, I know. Just for the fun of it, I didn't put any case on it and just left it naked. Once in a while, I obviously have to let people know that my cell phone was custom made!

Hot damn, even without apple bottom jeans and boots with the fur the whole club would be looking at me.

After I made sure I had my original poetry and drawing notebook with me, I got into my BMW and drove to my campus. I pull into the parking lot and look around. No Volvo or Jeep. Damn it. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag and jumped out of the car. Just a moment after I locked my car, I saw the Volvo and Jeep pull into the parking lot. They all piled out of the car…One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven! SEVEN of them to be exact! Where's Bella? Is she skipping today?

Just as the bell rang, and everyone was heading out of the parking lot, a shiny, gorgeous, blue Ferrari rolls into the parking lot. Who the hell could that be?! I look around to see everyone watching that the tinted window to see who this could be. The engine is turned off and Bella Swan steps out of her car blushing from all the stares.

The little attention whore!

The first couple of periods pass by in a blur and I can't recall a single thing the teacher said today but all I needed to know was that it was now lunch. I was a little late because the toilet paper looked lumpy in my bra and I had to soften it out which took longer than expected. I walked into the cafeteria and noticed there was no extra seat. What the hell?

I walked over and see why, and of course the precious little Bella Swan was sitting between Angela and Mike. The little ass took _my_ seat at _my_ table! This is not happening. I walk over and tap the new girl from Texas on the shoulder.

"Hey, new kid; get out of my seat."

"W-w-what?"

"Your ass is in my chair. Get it off before I make it flatter than it already is. Probably from all the horse riding _ya'll_ do down there. _Yeee-haw!_" She sprints to the back door and I just sit down as the entire table looks at me.

"What are you all staring at? You have to teach the new kids. That's how they learn!" They all just start talking among themselves and I slap my hands on the table.

"I was not finished speaking! Like anyway, I'm going to read you exclusive people a poem from my collection." As they stare at me blankly, I kick Lauren from under the table and she starts begging me to read it along with my other girls.

"Alright, alright. No need to plead, I'll read it." I clear my throat and start my amazing haiku. "A Sexy Girl Named Jessica Stanley by Jessica Stanley._ 'Jessica is hot, She is totally sexed up, Hottest banging body_.' I expect everyone to get on their feet and applaud while telling me what a great poet I am. That is, until Bella speaks up.

"Jessica, that's not a haiku." The entire table besides Angela gasps.

"What are you talking about?" I glare at her.

"A haiku is 3 syllables, 5 then 3."

"Like I know that Swan."

"Then you should know that your poem doesn't follow the sequence." She raises her eyebrows and stares at me.

"It does make sense! Jessica is hot only has 3 syllables and it's the first line!" Jeez, stupid 4.0 GPA students.

"That's three _words_ not syllables."

"Words, syllables; the same thing!" She looks at me like I'm growing a new head and turns her head back to Angela.

"Like whatever Swan." She doesn't even turn her head! A week and a half and she forgets all the rules of Forks High Senior High School! **Unbelievable!**

"So Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Not you, Mike. Not you. I roll my eyes at Mike's idiotic question and turn my attention back to my neon pink notebook.

I know what I'm doing after school. Going to a professional and have this book done. I would get the store to make some poems and draw some things in the notebook for me. Then and only then will Edward Cullen fall in love with me and only me! I will make this work if it is the last thing I do!

**Bella's POV**

Today was the strangest day of school. I couldn't face Edward after what happened at the airport before I left and what I had seen after first and second period. It was unbelievable! First period, I was walking by with Eric when I saw Tanya and Edward kissing against lockers. My jaw dropped open and I couldn't help but feel stupid. Of course Tanya would be the one to break Edward.

After fifth period, I saw him kissing Anna the cheerleader. He had his hands on her back and on the back of her neck while her hands found her way around his chest. Has he forgotten everything he said to me that day?!

What the hell happened to Edward Cullen? He's turning into a pla—

"Hey Bella!" I turn around to see Jackson running towards me with a flower.

"Hi Jackson." I look at his nose, somewhat healed and smile at the thought of Edward protecting me.

"I brought you something that reminds me of you!" I remind him of a half dead flower… I must be drop dead gorgeous.

"It's uhm, beautiful. Thank you."

"Yeah, I got it at the cemetery near Port Angeles yesterday when I heard you were coming back! The gas station was out so, I just took it off someone's gravestone. I think his name was Alexander Hanley." The flower drops out of my hands and he managed to catch it before it fell onto the floor. He puts it back in my hands and I can't help but feel disgusted.

"Let me walk you back to class!" I put out my free hand to stop him.

"That's not necessary. I can walk down a hall by myself to biology." The biology classroom where I would throw this flower out.

"Nonsense. A gentlemen should walk his lady to class."

"His lady?"

"Uhhh, you know his friends!" I roll my eyes as we walked down the hallway to biology. He opens the door to the classroom and ushers me in.

"Alright m'lady, this is your biology class with Mr. Banner." He takes the tulip out of my hands, kisses it and puts it back in my hands. He whispers 'Remember me' and walks out the door. I hold back my vomit and slowly trudge my feet to the lab table to see Tanya in my seat.

"LIKE BELLA! OMG, Hi, uh I like totally spaced and forgot you were coming back today!" I'm sure, that's why you pulled Edward out of the parking lot right when I get out of the car. I look up to see those stunning emerald eyes staring at me. I slowly smile but his face stays blank.

"Hey Ed—"

"So like Bella, are you and Jackson like totally _together _or what?" I stare at Tanya and talk slowly.

"Absolutely not and could you please get out of my seat?"

"Well, actually Bella, Mr. Banner moved me here. Your new seat is next to George. He's a sweet guy; don't worry. Have fun Bell-Bell." Edward traded his best friend since kindergarten for a blonde he told me he would and could never fall for. I stare at him but his eyes wouldn't meet mine; I turned on my heel and walked towards my new lab partner.

I put my books on the table and pull out my stool when my new lab partner starts to talk.

"Hi, you must be my lab partner; I'm George Hanley." I look down at my flower. Alexander _Hanley_. It couldn't be, could it?!

I snap out of my trance and shake his awaiting hand, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Don't worry, I know who you are. Can I just say that I've been waiting for a smart lab partner for years?" I smile at him weakly, stare at the wilted tulip for one more second and pull out my I-phone and read my new text message. I could've sworn someone was staring at me. I thought maybe Edward, but decided he would be too busy to notice me while Tanya was right beside him.

**To: Bella Swan (#)  
From: Emmett Cullen (#)**

_Welcome back Bella.  
__I've missed you!_

I smile and text Emmett back and within 2 minutes, my phone vibrates again.

**To: Bella Swan (#)**

**From: Emmett Cullen (#)**

_It's not Emmett it's Troy!  
__I've missed you a lot Bella!  
__I'm so glad you're back.  
__Maybe we can finally go cell phone shopping together.  
__It took me a while to convince Emmett during lunch to give me his phone so I could text you during classes.  
__So, what's up?  
__Having fun in biology?_

My smile slowly falls as I realize I would have to tell him I don't like him that way and I silently put the phone away. Mr. Banner walks into the classroom and takes his position at the front of the room.

"Class! We are going to do a dissection of a frog today, so go get a pair of goggles, gloves, dissection equipment on the lab trays, the frog at the side, clear your desks but a pencil and grab the sheet off my desk. Ah, welcome back, Ms. Swan. I hope that seat will meet your expectations. Tanya and Edward tell me you've wanted that very seat since the eleventh grade." Edward? My best friend Edward?! I look over at him and he's staring out the window while Tanya smiles at me angelically. I look back at Mr. Banner and give a weak smile.

"Alright class, go!" I tell George to clear the desk and grab the sheet of Mr. Banner's desk while I would do the rest. I walk to the back and pick up two goggles, 2 pairs of gloves and a lab tray. I turn to get a frog when I walk into a hard body and fall on my butt while my lab tray spills all of the equipment.

I look up to see none other than Edward Cullen staring down at me with Tanya by his side. I pick up the pieces and get back on my feet completely shocked. He didn't catch me or offer to help me. Of the couple of times that I hardly fall, he didn't catch me. This cannot be the same guy I left a week and a half ago.

"How the hell does she make captain of sport teams if she can't walk on flat surface?" I heard Tanya whisper.

I dump the tray in the sink and pick up a new one and get a frog out of the tank. I walk back in fury and start dissecting the frog.

Throughout the entire class, especially when Tanya would giggle, I had to fight the urge to throw my frog across the room, hit Tanya right in the face and to shout, "That's why I make sport teams!"

After handing in 'our' assignment I swiftly walked out of the room and headed to my next two classes that passed by in a blur.

When the bell signaled that school was over, I went to my locker to get my bag and I started to put in textbooks and binders of the classes I had to study and had homework for. I shoved my hand in the only other pocket of my small black Jansport bag and took out my keys.

As I walked to the parking lot, I saw Alice and Rosalie standing by my car with a big goofy smile. I unlock the car while walking over.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're here to offer our best friend the chance of a lifetime." Alice replies. Their smile is contagious.

I grin, "Really?"

"Well, it's pretty damn awesome." Rosalie replies

"If that lifetime chance includes shopping, makeovers or waxing, I'm not accepting the offer." I smile even wider.

"It's not! Let's have a sleepover! No shopping, makeovers or anything. You obviously remember our movie-mania-thon!" Alice gushes.

"How can I turn down such a great offer as that?"

"Alright, let's have a movie-mania-thon!" I laughed when the Alice jumped in the air like Super Mario.

"Let's go to your house in your new Ferrari to your house. You can go upstairs and get your stuff while Rosalie and I have a talk with Charlie."

"Uhhmm, Charlie?! He's not home, there's this… uh... Situation down at the station lately and he comes home late. So, how about you guys go home and I'll walk myself there? Okay? Okay." I jump into the car and start the engine. Before they can say anything, I wave, smile and pull out of the parking lot.

I pull into the driveway and open the garage door to see the cruiser there. I walk through the garage to the corridor and head to the kitchen. I grab a post-it from the drawer and write a quick note for Charlie and post it on the fridge door. I should just stick it to a beer bottle; it's a higher chance that he'll see it.

I run upstairs and pack my bag for an adventure at the Cullen's house. I just stuff whatever I need into my overnight bag and run out the door, a street up to their house.

Before I made it up the steps, Alice pokes her head out the front door, just waiting in anticipation.

"Alice, it's just me. Why are you so excited?"

"Cause silly, you're my best friend!" She pulls me into their house and we head directly upstairs. Se tells me we're going to get me 'settled' in and that they had a movie-mania-thon.

That is our tradition of nonstop movies and unlimited amount of junk food. Alice, Rose and I change into our matching pajamas. Alice in pink, Rose in purple and I in blue, we were just wearing a plain spaghetti strap tank top with long, matching polka-dot pants and matching fuzzy slippers.

We make our way downstairs and everything is already set up. Sofas moved out of the way, rugs pulled out of the way, and sleeping bags. In the kitchen, enormous amount of junk food, everyone's own personal pizza and beverages. I've never really realized how much I've missed being with the Cullens. I smile and jump on Emmett's back.

"Where's my pizza!" I ask while choking him with my arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

"I'll never tell!" He playfully runs around the room trying to get me off his back.

"Where is it?! WHERE!" I giggle while he continues running around the living room, almost knocking over Alice.

"You two stop before I kill you both!" Alice glares.

"And to think, just five minutes ago, you were telling me how excited you were that I was here." I pout. Alice and I both start giggling and we get settled in our sleeping bags. Sleeping bags that match our outfits. Really weird, and needless to say it was Alice's idea.

We get up and go into the kitchen to claim our pizzas. I grab the large one with mushrooms, pineapples and tomatoes, a family size bag of Doritos' Sweet Chili Heat, 6 pack of Coca-Cola. I walk look around for our usual tub of sour gummy worms. The tub of worms Edward and I would usually share. I spot it next to the bag of pretzels and walk over. I grab the tub off the table to have someone try to snatch it from my hands.

"Hey!" I look up to see Edward staring down at me. Without another word, he takes the tub, takes off the plastic wrapper, sticks his hand in there and takes about half the container onto his plate. He walks away with out another word and I stare after him.

"Come on Bella, we're both done. Let's go put our stuff around our sleeping bags!" I smile at Jasper and follow him into the living room.

I sit on the floor and start to take bites of my pizza. I look around the sleeping bags to see who would be next to me. I look beside me to see Alice's pink one, Rosalie's purple one, Emmett's black one, Jasper's Looney Toones one, two unrecognizable sleeping bags and Edward's batman one, the one I got him for his birthday as a joke; also the furthest one away from me. Edward Cullen has left the building.

After 10 minutes, everyone was back with their choice of food and after we were all settled in, all of us taking a bite of our pizzas. Alice walks over and puts in the Mamma Mia sing-a-long edition DVD. Otherwise known as Emmett's favorite musical of all times. The one musical he knows all the songs to, the one musical he has to dance to and the one musical he likes to role-play to. I could not believe this. Everyone in the room groans and Emmett is in his own words, excited as hell.

"Rosie, you're going to be so pleased. I've been practicing in the shower." Emmett 'whispers'.

"I know Emmett, I can hear you singing all the time." Rose covers her face under her sleeping bag and I can't help but laugh.

Mamma Mia, Jumper, The Notebook, You Don't Mess With the Zohan all ended by 1 in the morning with only Tanya asleep. We moved onto Titanic, which puts Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose to sleep. Alice and Rose go to sleep all sad and tired of crying while Emmett and Jasper don't care about Jack or Rose.

When the movie was over, I look around to see everyone sleeping. I get up and put the disc back into the case and step over everyone's food and bodies to get to the kitchen. I make my way into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

Hot chocolate is one of the very few things that can soothe me, especially at night. Something I make all the time. I put on the base and put in the powder mix. I pour some into a big mug and put in some marshmallows from the cabinet. I grab a checkered blanket off of the chair out in their backyard and wrap it around myself. I sit on the staircase that differentiates the hardwood to the grass.

I was beginning to really relax, until I heard a voice that made me freeze.

"That's very ironic; that's exactly what _I_ did the day _you_ left."

* * *

**Do you want me to write the airport scene or do you want to leave it to your imagination? **I'm asking you this before I get buried in PMs.

I don't know how a real biology dissection works, but that's my imaginative dissection!

--

I have some amazing, funny reviewers and flattering private messages.

I thank you; you guys are awesome and know how to put a smile on my face.

Enjoy, and please drop me a review; I would love to hear how you want this story to continue.

Thanks, and again, Happy…late New Years!

-Love, Julia.


	20. The Airport

Disclaimer: Notice how Stephenie doesn't sound a bit like Julia?

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!  
**This chapter is what happened before Bella left for Phoenix (chapter 17)

Warning: This is not a good chapter but it's been a while since I've updated.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Ms. Cope, I really, really need to sign out!"

"Sweetie, I've said it before and I'll say it again; you need a note!"

"BUT I DON'T _HAVE_ A NOTE!"

"Sweetie, that means you can't sign out."

"MS. COPE!" I nearly screamed.

"Sweetie, you can't just sign out." I was going to shoot myself.

Ms. Cope and I had been fighting for the last ten minutes, when I should've been in English with Alice and Edward. My head screamed at me for ditching class, but as always Renee had sucked me into doing shit for her.

"MS. COPE. I NEED TO BE ON A PLANE IN 3 HOURS!"

"Sweetie, that's plenty of time. Just wait for school to end." Has this woman never been on a damn plane before?!

"That's not how it works! I need to be there earlier so I can check my bags in and get through security!"

"Sweetie, that won't take long." I wanted to smash a computer over her head.

"I NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!" I screamed as a slammed my hands down on the table.

"Sweetie, don't raise your voice! I'm sure your little plane will be there by the time you get there." Forget _my_ suicide plan. She's first.

"You don't understand! I have to be on a plane in 3 hours to Arizona so I can meet my mom soon after. If I'm not there, she's going to do something! I NEED TO LEAVE!"

"Ms. Cope, I'm sure if you called my dad, he could excuse our little, impatient Bella over here." I whipped around to see him leaning against the administrative door.

"Get lost Cullen." I turned my head back to Ms. Cope only to see her staring at Edward the-all-mighty Cullen.

"But, really Ms. Cope; would taking such drastic measures be a necessity? Bella's impatient, my dad could be with a patient and you're a very busy lady. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if our Bella signed out, would it?" I rolled my eyes at his body right next to me at the front desk. I almost gagged at the sight of Ms. Cope's face.

The exact face of a horny teenage girl, as if the celebrity of their dreams just shredded all of his clothing and danced for her in his birthday suit.

"N-n-nooooo, that's not necessary. Bella, have fun on your little flight." She didn't even look at me once during that entire sentence. Freaking ridiculous.

I pushed off the desk and walked out the office door with my backpack on my shoulder.

Edward came up behind me and asked, "Why are you going to Arizona?"

"Because I want to."

"Ah, so it's not because Renee is threatening you?"

"Why would my own mother threaten me? Are you stupid?"

"Are _you_ stupid? Have you really forgotten how bad you are at lying?"

"I don't know if it's because your eyes are stupid, but I'm not lying. I'm just tired."

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Long enough to clear my head."

"Clear your head of what?"

"Nothing in particular."

"You know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah; sure." I replied skeptically.

"Why don't I just drive you to the airport? Taxi's not worth it. Sitting at the back with a weird driver talking on and on, purposely slowing down at lights and you know what they—"

"I can afford it, thanks."

"Okay, if you're sure. So… does Alice know about this unexpected adventure?"

--------

So I sat beside the stupid shiny Volvo owner in his stupid shiny Volvo. We had dropped my car off at my house and picked up my ratty old suitcase. We sat in his car on the way to the airport while Edward tried to get a conversation started for the past ten minutes.

"So… Arizona, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you going to Arizona?"

"I've said it once, so I'll say it again; because I want to."

"There must be a reason you're so abruptly leaving." He asked accusingly.

"You may think you know me inside and out, but you don't. I can leave whenever I want to. It's not like I need the University education." I spat.

"I know you well enough to know that you don't want to depend on your grandmother's money from the fifties." Ah, yes. My legendary pop star grandmother with multiple Billboard hits, sold out concerts, T.V. shows, number one international records and whatever else the late fifties had offered her.

"That doesn't matter. Money is money." I rested my head on my knuckles. We were quiet for a while until he started talking again.

"Why are you acting like this?" This is the one conversation I did not want to have in the car.

"Acting like what?"

"Don't pull this crap Bella."

"I'm not pulling shit."

"Why are you all of the sudden avoiding me."

"If I were avoiding you, would I really be in your car right now? No I wouldn't. So just shut up."

"I had to blackmail you to get into the car. And apparently now, Jessica Stanley knows more about you than I." I froze.

"That's an interesting accusation. How do you figure?"

"She keeps dropping little hints everywhere about why you're acting like this. I can't connect the dots though, but I do know something's wrong. I have suspicions."

"Well, you can shove those suspicions up your hairy ass." He turned and looked at me with hurt eyes. I turned my head and stared right ahead.

"Alice is going to be so disappointed. No Barbie doll for an entire week and a half. She's going to be really depressed and lonely!"

"She'll get over it. She has Jasper after all, doesn't she?"

"Rosalie is going to be sad that no one's going to sit in the garage with her and talk about the latest gossip on Perez Hilton."

"We don't go on the fat, hypocritical guys' website. We have magazines for that." I huffed.

"Emmett is going to be sad when he can't have a worthy opponent for sports."

"He has two brothers." Has he not noticed he's one of them?

"Jasper's going to be sad there won't be anyone there to read with him for hours in Carlisle's library."

"Hey, how about instead of hiding in the bushes, you come out with it already Cullen."

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just simply saying how much everyone's going to be disappointed." I stayed quiet.

"But, don't fret Bella. They're use to it." He continued.

"They're not going to be disappointed. I'm coming back soon." I argued.

He didn't say anything back, and almost instinctively, anger swelled up inside of me.

"You have no right to guilt me." I sneered.

"I wouldn't need to guilt you if you would quit being such a disappointment."

"I got it the first time, Cullen. I'm a disappointment."

He didn't reply and we both stayed silent until the airport came into view, and we drove into the airport parking lot. He picked up my suitcase from the trunk and we silently walked together to airport café. We sat down by a window and ordered two large Vanilla Lattes.

"Bella, could you do someone you've known for the past 12 years a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" I took a sip of my latte.

"Could you honestly answer my question?"

"Maybe." I replied hesitantly.

"Why are you going to Arizona?" Screw, like a few hints could hurt.

"I just… have to go and fix something." He suddenly got a twinkle in his eyes and leaned forward.

"Bella, whatever it is, we'll fix it. Together." He said while grasping my hand.

"Not everything can be fixed." I pulled my hand back.

"We can try; it won't matter as long as we have each other." But we won't.

"Edward, your not my mom or my dad. I don't need you to take care of me. I can handle my own problems; I'm wearing my big girl undies."

"We've always taken care of problems together. You know you can always talk to me." he tried grasping my hand back.

"This isn't OUR problem, Edward. We're not little kids; we are not at an age in life where we can take half of the blame so we don't get in too much trouble. This is MY problem. Whatever _I_ do, I'm going to have to take the consequences on my own. There is no 'us' anymore. Just me."

"You're right! We're not little kids; we're grown-ups. I've spent pretty much my entire life making sure you didn't fall on your face, mean boys didn't pick on you because you were the size of a leprechaun, you didn't feel left out about anything and things that sound stupid but that mean a lot to me. Just two days ago, when I couldn't find you at Licks, I finally realized why I was so panicked about you dating." I looked up to find him staring down at me.

"Stop." I said weakly and tried getting up.

He forcefully grabbed me back, sat me down and just stared into my eyes for who knows how long. I could just see him dying to tell me something I didn't want to hear so I looked away.

"STOP IT! I mean it Edward. STOP."

Edward grabbed my hands and bluntly said, "I really, really like you and these feelings are too strong for us to stay just friends." I waited fifteen Mississippis for him to say 'joking' or to laugh, but none of these things happened.

He snapped my chin up, leaned foward and gave me a gentle chaste kiss on the lips quicker than I could've ever imagined a person moving.

"N-no." I stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What's the no to?"

"This!"

"Us?"

"No Edward! There is no _us_! There's a you and me. Edward and Bella. Two separate people!" I shook my head.

"Exactly! Edward and Bella! Can't you see that we're meant to be together?!"

"This is not a romance novel so stop with the 'we're meant to be together' crap!"

"But it could be, if you wanted it to be. We can be anything you want!"

"We're not an ice cream mix. Even if we were, I would be vanilla; you know, one flavour?"

"How do you _know_ that?! You haven't even given us a chance!"

"It's just awkward and there is no _us_!"

"Well! We were our each other's first kisses!"

I rolled my eyes, "In the eighth grade for a promise we made in grade two!" He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not ready for a relationship; is that what your trying to say?" I just looked away wordlessly. He sighed.

He looked into my eyes, grasped my hands and said, "I don't know if_ you _know this Bella, but I'm going to wait for you."

"Alice or the other members of your family would not appreciate their family member sleeping in an airport." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean it that way. I'm going to wait until you're ready to be in a relationship."

"Why would you do that?"

"Remember in the third grade when you thought your hamster, Hamster ran away and you called me? Then I told you to look in your closet where you had your macaroni picture frame? You found him two seconds later and that weekend you baked me cookies to show your appreciation?" He smiled.

"Why is that relevant?" I asked.

"I knew Hamster would be there; it was like a clear message. This is another perfect example of how good I am. I know this is going to happen."

"Believe what you want, Cullen. I have to go, the flight is pretty soon. Wouldn't want to miss it." I got up and picked up my bag.

He pulled me into a big bear hug and whispered in my ear, "Just watch, Swan. You're going to be _mine_. No matter what you say, or what you do. I don't give a damn. You, Isabella Marie Swan are going to be mine." In the split second that sentence flowed out of his mouth, Renee and Jessica's faces appeared in my mind.

I pulled away instantly dropping my bag in the process.

"NO!" I roared and shoved him back.

"W-what?!"

"NO, EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! NO!"

"Bella-"

"NO, CULLEN!"

"BEL-"

"N-FREAKING-O!"

"JUST LIS-" I took a deep breath and stopped him mid-sentence.

"Edward, I want you to listen me very, very carefully. There is no _us_. We're best friends and we're only meant for that one purpose. There will never be a 'us'. _Never_, do you understand me? N-E-V-E-R. Never. I will _never_ feel anything but friendship for you. Do you understand? I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY." I half-yelled urgently.

He stood there looking stunned. I got my bag off the floor and grabbed my latte. When I looked back up, I saw emotions I never wanted to see on Edward's face flicker through his eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen, my best friend in the entire world walk away from me for the first time in my life.

* * *

That's the airport scene.

It's really random and awkward. I didn't know how to tackle this chapter.

I know you might be wondering why Bella would keep thinking 'how could he do that after he said…' in the previous chapter. It'll all reveal itself. Don't worry about it.

Sorry again about the late update responses on the PMs!

-Love, Julia.


	21. New Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... **BUT** I am the mayor of I-Suck-Town. Feel free to come visit me.

I haven't really been in the mind frame to sit down and write a new chapter about our favourite devil: Jessica Stanley. But thanks for the messages and support that I've been getting from you guys. On that note, I will try to sit down and try to write more often but this new school idea? SUCKS.

**It's been a while since an update so it might make a lot more sense if you read the chapter before it to refresh your memory!**

* * *

_"That's very ironic; that's exactly what I did the day you left."_

**Bella's POV**

I could've sworn that my heart skipped a beat and my head swam a little bit. Why? I wasn't quite sure.

"What did you do when I left? Sat on the porch drinking hot chocolate? Isn't that a little feminine?"

"I see your sense of humour hasn't gotten any better." He said in monotone.

I made a face, "It's not like it's ever bothered you before."

"I guess it's because I've just gotten use to the humour of funnier people over the last two weeks. You know some hot girls like Tan and the rest of the cheer-leading team." Hello crooked grin, how I have missed you so.

"Well, I wouldn't know but you would know now, wouldn't you Cullen."

"Yes, I would."

"I'm surprised and kind of shocked that you're still here tonight. I would've expected you to be at Jessica or Lauren's house eating pieces of cabbage and sipping on diet, diet coke!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Maybe I would've, but my best friend came here for a sleepover today!"

My eyebrows shot up, "OH! We're still best friends? Really?! I would've never guessed!"

"Last time I checked, you were the one that left Forks without even telling me why."

"I told you why, it's not my fault you won't believe me!"

"I would believe it if your lying skills were any better." He rolled his eyes.

I stood up silently and put my blanket away on the barbeque, and walked towards the door until I realized that Edward was standing in my way.

I tried shoving him to the side, "Move it Cullen."

"Come on Swan, you can do better than a little shove. The soccer team is looking good by the way; no help from you... but you know what I mean."

I shoved him harder, "MOVE!"

"Alice cried for the first 2 days, like a little baby. She said you were going to make a new short best friend and she cried even harder when you didn't text her back." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I tried shoving him harder but with no success and he smirked at me, "Emmett gained weight, not muscle fat... just straight old fat because there was no one there to play running sports with him. He's really upset about it. You know how hard he worked to get those muscles! He's getting a little saggy if you ask me."

My face was getting red from all the anger I was spouting, "Move before you find a knee in your groin!"

He laughed, "Did you know that Jasper has been using an internet chatting room to chat about his favourite books?"

He started laughing even harder at my meek attempt to reach the door handle, "Rosalie hasn't bought any celebrity magazines in the last week and a half; she's secluded herself from Hollywood! Isn't that just strange?!"

"What the hell do you want from me?!" I screamed.

"You know who it had the biggest impact on? The good-looking fellow with green eyes and copper-coloured hair. I think he was the worst off for a little while but then his friend taught him that if he's single, and that he might as well really enjoy it... and take advantage of the girls falling at his feet."

I rolled my eyes, "So it's my fault that you've turned into a whore and became cocky as hell?"

"More or less, I would think so!" he nodded his head as if to approve his statement.

I narrowed my eyes, "How in the world does that even make sense?!"

He laughed out loud almost hysterically, "Well, let's see! I tell my best friend how I felt and she runs away to Arizona without a legitimate reason! Then, I find myself alone in Forks surrounded by girls who have thrown themselves at me for years but this time around, there was no one there to set my head straight. Want to know why? My best friends all seem to have their minds elsewhere thinking about my best, best friend who was in another state! So whose fault is it? Yours."

"As much as I liked your rant there, Cullen; it's getting cold and I want to go back inside."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's all you're going to say? _I'm cold and I want to run away from my problems_." He said in a mocking tone.

"Oh no, you're right! I should say something like, _Oh Edward, please forgive me. I was being stupid and shouldn't have tried to save our beautiful friendship that we've worked on for 12 years. Screw that, let's date and see how much it can ruin!" _I said in a high-pitched Jessica voice.

"Why does it have to be either/or? Can't we be friends while trying to see if the dating thing works for us?" He asked.

"Yes we could, but quite frankly, I don't see the point. So if we were to date, and break up, what's going to happen to our friendship? I'm not risking us Edward. I'm sorry if you can't see that but I'm doing this for the both of us because you aren't thinking about this long-term." Edward pinched his nose once more and stepped to the side.

I quietly opened the back door and stepped back into the warmth of the Cullen house. I put my cup in the sink and took a quick glance at the backdoor. Edward was sitting where I had previously been sitting and staring at the sky.

Whatever, I thought; he'll be hitting on a cheerleader by tomorrow morning.

**Jessica's POV**

If Edward Cullen was willing to make out with Anna the cheerleading and make out with a totally uglier version of me, known as Tanya Watson, why haven't I made out with him yet? WHAT IS THIS?! Shouldn't the hottest girl get to make out with the hottest guy? It makes like _the _perfect sense!

O.M.G – he's suffering himself by kissing Tanya so that I'll get the message and try to save him! I'd be like his guardian angel or something even more romantic! We would have a romance like those on T.V.! We're like The O.C. except we're both rich and Edward isn't from Chino – making it all the better. We're both way, like TOTALLY better looking than Marissa Cooper and Ryan Atwood! I knew God would want the prettiest people together to make some like... gorgeous babies!

Oh Jess, where do you come up with such great ideas to contribute to the human society?!

You are like SOO welcome, WORLD.

So I jumped into the driver's seat of my BMW and sped off to Lauren's house... like Marissa would do with Summer Roberts! Could my life be any more fabuloso?!

"Jess, you're never going to believe what happened yesterday! TROY WATSON LOOKED AT ME FOR A WHOLE 2 SECONDS. O.M.G., I KNOW!"

"Whatever Lauren, Edward gives me sex-eyes in class. I'm just waiting for that _meet me in the bathroom_ note from him." I said in my seductive voice.

We chatted about our future men all the way to the school, and all I'm going to say is that it's not looking so great for Isabella Marie Swan any time soon. Both men pretty close to her, out of her life and dating the hottest girl and Lauren. Sucks to be you Bella!

"HOLY CRAP, BELLA! WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!" I dropped my currently open bag and all my books as did the all mighty Bella Swan.

"Shut your mouth and pick up your shit, Jessica." I was about to call her a stupid whore when I saw her iPhone on the floor next to my math textbook.

"Whatever, just don't like steal my stuff." I crouched next to my math textbook and accidentally picked up a piece of technology.

Bella quickly picked up all of her stuff and walked down the hallway to her class while I headed to my math class with a new piece of device that could FINALLY put Edward and I – the future best-looking couple EVER together after all these years of being apart! Kind of like Tiger Woods and his 11 mistresses minus the beauty part... right?

So I took my usual seat in the math class and took out Bella's phone. It was had a dull blue cover case and looked so... Bella Swan. Like... EW.

I tried opening the phone so I could text Edward until I realized that it was fricking like locked. Who in their right mind like locks their phone?!

When we were dismissed from math class, I still couldn't access her phone! I tried everything! 0000, 1111, 2222, 3333 and like other numbers but it wouldn't open!

Darnskies. I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way... through Mike Newton.

When the bell rang, informing us that it was lunch, I ran to Mike's locker, boobs bouncing and looking fabulous if I say so myself! Besides, who doesn't love the sound of heels clacking on the floor?

"Mike!"

"Yeah, hey Jess. Sup?"

"When's Bella's birthday? Don't give me that confused look either, I like totally know you know."

"I don't kn—"

"Don't even; it's vital that I know when her birthday is!"

"Why do you need her birthday?" I heard an unfamiliar voice and turned around to come to face with Troy Watson, the 2nd hottest single guy in the school.

"OH! Like, hi Troy! You like scared me!" I took this chance to lightly grab my beautiful boob for 2 seconds hoping he'd realize how great my new Wonder bra was.

He raised his Godly eyebrows as if to say, 'hey Jess, I think you're the hottest girl I've ever met. I'm going to go tell Edward what he's missing out on, make him date you and watch your kids for you guys when we all grow up together. If that doesn't work out, call me Jess!'

But that wasn't what we wanted to say to me this time around, "... Hello Jennifer? Why do you need to know Bella's birthday?"

I gasped and snapped, "It's Jessica; as in Jessica Stanley?!"

Troy looked at me with sex-eyes, "Right... why do you need Bella's birthday?"

Mike stepped in, "It's for the yearbook, right Jennifer?"

I took deep breaths to calm myself and put on a breath taking smile with my watermelon smelling lip gloss, "Yes, it's for the yearbook."

"Well, it's September 13th... anyways, I have to go. Good-bye Mike and Jennifer." He walked away from me and I couldn't believe he didn't know who I was. I'm like JESSICA STANLEY. How do you NOT know who I am?! I'm the most worshipped person on this campus and he just totally called me the wrong name and walked away from me before I could show him my butt... **one** of my best assets!

I made a note in my head because that's what all the smart kids are doing these days.  
_Troy Watson – Possibly a homosexual... I mean he didn't stare at my boobies when he had the chance and didn't even try to hit on me. No one passes up Jessica Stanley! __**NO ONE!**_

I walked into the cafeteria feeling a little lower than usual and walked to my table. I saw Bella at her table and kind of wished she was here so I could yell at that ugly new girl again. Damn it, things like this shouldn't happen to me, I get what I want!

"Hey Jennifer!" Mike shouted, and I was in no mood to put up with him right now.

Lauren started to laugh out loud and said, "Stupid Mike, it's Jessica... the girl that _dumped_ your sorry ass."

I started feeling uneasy that Mike would ruin my reputation by telling people he dumped me so I spoke up and prevented the saying of things that should've never happened in the first place. I was going to be mature about this situation.

"Suck it Mike. He was probably just having on off day. Cute guys are allowed to have off days, but you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you." I smirked.

"Hot girls are allowed to show off their assets." I nodded and smiled in agreement and pushed out my chest a little bit, "Jess, if you know that, what are _you_ doing in a push up bra and tight jean skirt? I said _hot_girls!" He and some of the other guys just started cracking up as if Mike said the funniest thing in the world. HOW FRICKING DARE HE?!

No one talks to me that way! I am _the hottest_ girl anyone's ever seen and they should respect that and just admit that I am hot, not make dumb insults that are like pure lies!

Why aren't any of my friends standing up for me?! I nudge Lauren and Kelsey's arms but they don't do anything. I stare at Angela who's playing with her pudding cup and ignoring the situation and I for the first time realize that his little insult has gotten the attention of a lot of other tables. I start to feel like panicky and I look next to me and see a strawberry slushie that Kelsey's been sipping on.

I purposefully drag my chair back as attention-grabbing as I possibly could and I give Mike the dirtiest look I could muster after one of the most like... terrible days, EVER. I grab the red slushie, took off the top and just splashed the liquid on Mike's face, while splattering on the guys next to him that were laughing.

"Stupid prancing bitches." I stormed out of the cafeteria with Lauren and Kelsey hot on my pink stiletto heels.

Just when I was about to break a nail by punching something, Lauren said, "Oh my gosh Jess, Mike like totally shouldn't of said that to you."

I turn on my heel to see Lauren jabbing Kelsey. I glare at her and about 202309582034958 minutes later, she finally says something useful.

"Yeah, like what Lauren said. Plus some extra care... and some like other stuff." She pops her gum and starts putting on lip gloss.

I roll my eyes and tell Lauren and Kelsey to get lost. I had some personal business to take care of.

I put on some fruity lip gloss, stick out my chest and walk into the nerd room like I was the shit, which I am!

"Eric," I whined in a really, really cute way, "I like need help with my new iPhone."

"W-w-what do you need Jessica?" I can have any boy at my feet, anytime of the day.

"So like, I just got my new phone... and I totally spaced out and forgot my lock coding thing."

"Ha-have you tried your birthday... Jess?" I've still got it.

"Could you please fix it for me? Get rid of that password thingy." I thrust Bella's phone under his pimply, oily, badly-in-need-of-a-facial face and wave it.

He takes hold of his phone, and stares at it.

He looks up at me through his thick black glasses and whispers, "Isn't this Bella's phone?"

Holy cheerleaders, this was not what I was expecting.

As I was opening my mouth to respond, he thrust the phone back at me as if it like burned his skin and said, "No Jessica. I am not helping you hack into Bella's phone."

"Naive little Eric. What good is saving her phone from me going to do for you? She's the girl that rejects you every dance and every date you ask her on. What's it going to matter to you?"

"I'm not hacking Bella's phone so you can leave my office."

"Eric, I can do you favours. Favours other girls will probably never do for you." I wink suggestively and hotly and give a little smirk.

He gulped and took the phone back in his hands.

Thank you, man hormones.

**Bella**'**s POV**

"I CANNOT believe this." I sigh in exasperation and throw stuff around my locker for the 3rd time today.

Troy comes up beside me and smiles gently. I smile back but when his smile falters, I know my smile wasn't convincing enough.

"What are you looking for, Bella?"

"I think I lost my phone and I just..." I throw my math text book back in my locker and it makes a loud bang as it hits the back of my locker and lands with a thud on the ground.

"Have you checked your classes... or your backpack... or you pockets or..."

I run a hand through my hair and sigh, "Yes, yes and yes."

"Maybe we could uh... you know... go cell phone shopping after school... together." I smile faintly and close my locker.

"Sure Troy; it'd be beneficial for the both of us." When Troy's eyes turned in confusion, I laugh lightly and finish my thought.

"You need a cell phone and I need a cell phone so us going together makes sense." Troy nods in understanding and smiles.

Looking at me straight in the eyes, Troy says, "I'll pick you up at your house... at 5?"

I nod in agreement as he smiles and walks away.

His contagious smile leads to my lips spreading into a grin and as walk away to my next class.

**Jessica's POV**

"JENNIFER!" Who the hell is Jennifer?

"JENNIFER! JENNIFER!" This chick better answer before I get bitchy about her stupid ass name.

"JENNIFER SMITH!" Is she like that new Texas girl that I yelled at because Jennifer Smith doesn't seem like a familiar name..?

Someone taps me on my shoulder and I turn around and it's Troy Watson with his pretty little face.

"Are you deaf, Jennifer? I've been calling your name for the past 3 minutes!"

I snap, who the hell does he think he is calling me Jennifer?!

"It's JESSICA. I'll forgive you because you're like new to Forks High Senior High."

"Right, so I kind of lost my phone and I need to call someone. Could you please loan me your phone so I can call my sister?"

"I-I don't have my phone with me. I like not-purposefully left it in my car... this morning." I giggle cutely hoping he'll take it as the answer but he's like still standing here.

OH MY EDWARD, I get it now. He's trying to ask me out but needed an excuse to talk to me.

With the regret that I didn't reapply my lip gloss last period, I lick my lips making them look scrumptious.

"You're holding an iPhone." In total shock, I look down at my hands to see Bella Swan's phone in my hand.

"I-it's out of service. I like TOTALLY forgot to charge it yesterday."

"Cut the shit out, I know that's not your phone."

"It totally is so!"

"I know it's Bella's. Hand it over." He sticks his hand out for her phone but I can't bring myself to hand it over. I just had to do some dirty things just to get Eric to unlock it and to make sure he kept his mouth shut about it.

"It's mine, Troy!"

"Are you Bella Swan? No you're not. Give me her phone back."

"What's it to you?! It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything!" His eyes look away and I know I've like emotionally hurt him.

"Give me the phone Jennifer."

"IT'S FRICKING JESSICA OKAY?!" He starts to look around and sees random losers stare at us.

"Jessica, give me the phone before you make a scene."

"Why? So you can act like a hero for Swan?" His eyes roll and I laugh.

I speak up because this could be the beginning of a totally awesome new friendship.

"You want Bella, and Edward's going to be mine." He stares at me and I smile really attractively. I shouldn't flirt with him because Edward's in love with me... but I can't help that Troy's giving me sex-eyes!

"Troy, don't you see?! This is God's way of telling us to become friends so we can like help each other!"

"What do you mean by that?" Darn him for looking so cute while he's confused. DARN HIM.

"We can like... help each other get together with them and stuff." I'm fricking Einstein.

"You can help me become Bella's boyfriend?" He asked all confused.

"And you will help me become Edward's girlfriend." I smiled and after a moment of thinking about it, he smiled back.

"Will this work?" Dumb boy, of course it'll work. Look at my hot bod.

"Yes, it will. _We'll _make sure it does." Troy was silent for a while but he like really seemed to be thinking about the idea.

"Give me her phone, Jessica."

"Call me Jess and why do you need her phone? I just want to mess with Edward and Bella's relationship."

"Just give me her phone. Now, please."

"Are we going to do this or not Troy? We have to work together to like make this happen!"

"Yes we are, but just give me her phone back!" I sighed and gave him her phone.

"Thank you. Don't worry... We'll talk again tomorrow." He winks and walks away.

THIS, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of a BEAUTIFUL new friendship.

* * *

I swear, I will update sooner than I did this time. SWEAR.

**Please review**; I could really use the support.

Merry late Christmas and New Year, I hope your holidays were out of this world.

Love,  
Julia.


	22. Profound Ideas

Disclaimer: LOL, if you actually thought I could be Stephenie Meyer. ;)

Hello. :D  
summer vacation is here… insert fist pumps,

here.

To make things better, I saw Eclipse on Wednesday... with hundreds of other teenage girls.  
It was **magical.**

* * *

_THIS, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of a BEAUTIFUL new friendship._

**Jessica's POV**

"Jessica, stop being a little brat and just do it!" My mom was chasing me up the stairs as my high heels were clicking up our _expensive _maple wood floors.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Jessica, if you don't do it, I will take away your car." I stopped and whirled around.

"UGGGGG, LIKE OMG MOM. Can you like… STOP? I will not do it, and you're just like wasting your time." I turned around and went back to stomping up the stairs.

"JESSICA!"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"JESSICA STANLEY, THIS IS YOUR LAST AND… SCARIEST WARNING." What the hell does that mean?

"Like, WHATEVER." I flipped my gorgeous blonde hair and slammed my door extra hard… to like give her the message that I will not do it!

I stood in front of my vanity mirror and stared at myself in the mirror. Wow.

Wow… I'm just… breathtaking.

Thank you God, for spending so much time on making me. I'm just so grateful that you spent so much effo—

'_Damn girl, damn you'se a sexy chick, a sexy chic! Damn you'se a sexy chick, dam—'_

"Hello?"

"Jessica, uh… hi. It's me… you probably don't know. It's um… me, Eric! Yorkie! From… school? I was the one that… unlocked… the… ph—"

"You're like wasting my minutes here."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know… if you wanted to hang out… tomorrow?"

"Eric, please." _Click_. That was like… a onetime deal.

I looked at the clock, it's 10! Crap, I walked to my dresser to get my pyjamas ready. Pink or baby pink… hmmm… These are like the hard life decisions I have to make every day!

I chose the baby pink, it's more revealing. I grabbed a pair of lingerie and walked into my big bathroom where the magic happens.

Step one: empty my bladder, my mom said that holding it in, is not good.

Step two: tie beautiful and straight hair into a ponytail. Magical pink straightener can do it again tomorrow.

Step three: wash face with cleanser, with the makeup moving powers. No one needs to sleep with make up on their face. It's like… choking your face.

Step four: brush teeth. Who wants yellow teeth? Talk about unattractive.

Step five: put on strip show for myself in the length mirror I like made my dad put in there. It's like… good practice for future Edward-Cullen-bedroom-experiences.

Step six: step into shower, using good shampoos and conditioners. No one needs frizzy hair!

Step seven: step out of shower, towel-bun my hair and unfortunately for the world and my eyeballs, I get dressed. Bummer, I know.

Step eight: LOOK GORGEOUS. **Kidding**, that's not a step for me. It's natural.

I step out of my bathroom, looking so hot, as always. I unfold my bed covers and step in. The warmth of the bed is like amazing.

I open my beside drawer and take out my framed picture of Edward Cullen I got from the yearbook.

"Good night sexy, I'll see you tomorrow." I kiss his lips, forehead, both cheeks, hug him for a good 2 minutes and I like… stare into his green eyes.

"Aww, don't cry! Don't worry, Eddie, You'll see me tomorrow. I love you and I know you feel the same way. You like my underwear? Me too, I got it at the mall last Friday. I know you love me. Okay good night, Eddie." I kiss him one more time and put him back in my drawer table.

"What a sexy beast." I sign into my pillow and fall asleep.

"JESSICA. UP!" That's so totally strange… I didn't know my alarm clock did that!

"JESSICA!" I shoot out my arm at this thing but it doesn't stop.

"JESSICA, JESSICA, JESSICA, JESSICA, JESSICA." Where the hell is the snooze-y button on this thing?

"JESSICA." That sounds like my mom… hahaha, why would I have a recording of my mom on my alarm clock? It's a good thing I'm gorgeous.

"JESSICA!" This time, my covers fly off and I'm thrown off the bed.

"AGH. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Pretty girls should not be sitting on the floor. Where's Lauren when you need her?

"I told you I would get you to do it." I finally open my eyes to see my mom. She's… useless.

"OMG, and I told YOU that I wasn't going to do it!"

"It's not a big deal! Most teenage girls do it all the time!"

"MOM, I don't like want to do it, okay?"

"JESSICA, JUST DO IT!"

"IF EVERYONE DOES IT, _YOU_ DO IT!"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME THING!" she like basically just spat on my face. Disgusting.

"I'm not going to do it. So you can just… like kill me." I get off the floor and make my way to the bathroom to get my hair straightener going… so the pink baby could work its magic on my hair, and to complete step 1 of the morning, of course.

"Jessica, I'm not going to ask you again."

"It's about time." I roll my eyes.

"Alright, so what time should I drop you off at school?"

"Excuse me? You are not dropping me off at school? What am I? Before my drivers licence Jessica?"

"You don't have your car anymore, so I have to drop you off."

"No. That is just… like not happening."

"It's up to you. Either you do as I asked, or you make do with the fact that I'll be driving you to school."

Social suicide or doing what mom wants? Hard life decisions for the life for beautiful people like Jessica Stanley. Damn.

"I'll just take a cab."

"Nope."

"I'll call Lauren."

"Not happening."

"I'll call my friends. They'll come."

"Not happening either. It's either doing what I asked or you committing social suicide."

"MOM! I don't see why I have to clean my room."

"Jessica!" She sighs and walks to my dresser, "what the hell are you doing with a fencing helmet?"

I had read somewhere online that fencing would like make you lose weight really quickly… and who doesn't like that?

"It was a gift!"

"From who? Fencing master of Forks?"

So I didn't totally check out the ads for Forks and realized that no one teaches fencing in our town before I like… ordered a pink helmet from the customized-fencers website.

"A friend you don't know. BESIDES, my room is like… completely clean."

"Jessica, just CLEAN YOUR ROOM."

"You can't clean what is… like already clean."

"Your room looks like a tornado hit it."

"Mom, tornadoes are like… not real… so like… how could it hit my room?"

"What?" Mothers are so stupid sometimes.

"Tornadoes aren't real, like what are you talking about?

"Jessica, what do you mean tornadoes aren't real?"

"Tornadoes only appear in those movies. Like the Oz of the Wizards." Her jaw is just open and she's staring at me like _I'm_ the crazy one. What a crazy mother.

"Jessica… just clean your room."

"Not happening."

'_Damn girl, damn you'se a sexy chick, a sexy chic! Damn you'se a sex—' _

"Hello?"

"Meet me at the school in 10 minutes."

"I can't…" _click,_ Troy just hung up on me, "be ready in 10…."

He must think I'm naturally gorgeous if he thinks I can get ready in 10 minutes.

I totally knew he was smart.

**Bella's POV**

God, Jesus, Saints, Allah, whoever is up there and trying to torture me, I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to do whatever I did to piss you off.

Please make it stop.

PLEASE.

I wonder if she's realized that I'm not listening to her… maybe I should nod or something; maybe an encouraging 'mmhm?'

"—AND HE JUST BROKE UP WITH ME LIKE THAT." Rachel Atkinson, the new girl from Texas was crying in front of me in the cafeteria, about who I'm assuming was a guy who broke her heart. As painful as that must have been, I have no idea how I got myself in this position. I wasn't completely aware that we were such great friends that bore each others hearts to each other. But clearly, I was mistaken.

If I banged my head on this table at the right angle, could I possibly cause a concussion? Or maybe… cut myself by an 'accident?' Maybe I could pretend I have a contagious disease? Or I could pretend to be bulimic and say I have to go ga—

"BELLA, I could really use some advice!" Rachel and I were 'talking' about her problems in the cafeteria because she figured I was the only one that could really help her.

"I…uh… I wasn't aware that you guys were dating at all…"

"Oh no, Bella, we were. He was in love with me." She had mascara, eye liner and God knows what else running down her face and it made me feel sad; she clearly put a lot of time into her appearance.

"Oh… see, I didn't know that." I said sympathetically.

"Yeah, we were in a really serious relationship. Edward and I… we were just on the same page. We just totally got each other." I silently laughed in my head. Of course it was Edward.

I'd rather jump off the CN Tower without any harnesses at this point, "Rachel, I'm sorry, what am I doing here?"

"You're Edward's best friend, can't you help me in any way?"

"I… don't think so? Your call is just as accurate as mine would be at this point."

"Bella, you don't understand… what we had? Once in a life-time type of thingy. A connection most people don't like get often, you know? My mom and dad don't even have what Edward and I had. It's ridiculous that he would break-up with me, because I know he feels it too." Is this a joke?

"So… how long were you guys dating for?"

"Well, we've never been on an actual date, but those meaningful glances in math class? Damn."

"That was your relationship?" I ask.

"Yeah… I just love him! SO much!" She broke out into sobs and I awkwardly patted her hand.

"There… are plenty of fish in the sea?" She looked up at me quizzically and stared at me as if I've told her I was Jesus. "I mean, it's just one guy right?"

"You are just… OMG. It's Edward freaking Cullen and that's the advice you like offer me? '_There are plenty of fish in the sea?' _Are you serious? Gosh, and Mr. Banner thinks _I'm_retarded. You just… like don't understand the real life, Bella Swan." She stands up, grabs her Hollister tote bag and leaves.

… Thank you God.

I was sending a prayer out to God when my phone started to vibrate and have a spasm attack in my pocket. I sigh and take the phone out of my pocket to see who was texting me in a continuous loop. Who am I kidding; I was taking it out of my pocket to see why Alice needed me so badly.

Most of them were asking my current location and others were demanding my presence in Emmett's Jeep. I sighed and picked up my backpack off the floor. I hoisted it onto my shoulder and made my way out to the Jeep with my lemonade bottle in hand.

As I got closer, I could see Alice literally bouncing in the driver's seat and next to her, Rosalie was there trying to hold her down. I opened the second door and climbed on board.

When I stepped into the vehicle and wiped the hair off my face, I noticed that Edward was in the back staring right at me.

Feeling uncomfortable, I said, "Is there a specific reason we're having a lunch time meet in a Jeep?"

"Bella, where's your phone?" Alice asked.

"In my pocket."

"What kind of phone is your phone?"

"A Blackberry."

"What? You already got a new phone?" I looked to my side to see Edward staring at me curiously.

"Yup."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"With who?"

"Troy."

"You guys drove out all the way to Port Angeles together to get a cell phone?"

"Yup."

"Alo—"

"Edward shut up. Bella, that's exactly my point." I must have looked confused because she rolled her eyes.

"BELLA, YOUR IPHONE." I felt frustrated that she was bringing that up.

"What about my lost phone? No need to rub in the fact that I lost an expensive phone over and over again. Trust me, Emmett is enough."

"NO BELLA, LISTEN!" as she said this, she had somehow twisted herself from the driver's seat to get her face up close and personal with my face in the back seat. "I figured it out. It's not LOST, it was STOLEN."

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes? Yeah, let's take a grasp on reality and take it for a ride. This is not a movie where people steal each other's things to gain private information. I deactivated it yesterday anyway. What can they do with a non-active phone?"

"Bella, that's not the point. It's the fact that someone had the audacity to steal your phone!"

"How do you even know someone _stole_ my phone?"

"What a simple question. Rosalie Hale." I rolled my eyes.

"Darn it, Rosalie Lillian Hale, give me back my phone right now before I take you over my knee!" I shook my fist to get my point across.

"Not kidding here, Isabella Marie. You know how Eric Yorkie has a sick little crush on our Rosalie here? Yeah, well apparently, when Rosalie was in the office to hand in her article for the school paper, his brain… froze and when Rosalie asked why he was staring, he started to say random stuff," she finally stopped to take in a big gulp of air, "THEN, he admitted that he unlocked your phone for a… I won't say it. But it… involves a mouth and a p-"

"I got it. Thanks Alice. So who stole it?"

"Jessica Bitch Stanley!" You would think at a moment like this, I would be appalled or surprised… but my brain just said, 'oh.'

"It doesn't matter Alice… I have a new phone, and she probably didn't do anything anyway."

"Well, she now has my number… and I'm in the process of changing it." He spoke out for the first time beside me.

"Okay, so Edward. That's probably all she wanted anyway. Case closed." I smiled sweetly and reached for the door handle.

"Bella, this is the perfect excuse for a prank."

"Alice… no… it's fine."

"Bella, it's Jessica Stanley. Need I say more?" Rose spoke out and gave me an expectant look.

"Guys, she says she doesn't want to pull a prank on her. Let's leave it." Edward said. Well this is a curious thing. Edward's in some way sticking up for Jessica Stanley. Is that okay with me?

"Now that Edweenie says it like that, I changed my mind. Let's do something."

"Bella, what the hell! I was just trying to give you back up." He glared at me.

"Well, you saying it out loud made me realize how crazy I was sounding, so I changed my mind. It's not a big deal."

"Okay kids, enough. No need to worry _Edweenie_," Alice broke out into hysterical laughter and soon composed her face; "I've already got the perfect plan!"

Next to Alice, Rosalie whipped out a pink sheet of paper and a blue pen. I stared at them confused and they just simply grinned.

Shit.

**Jessica's POV **

Do you think if I painted myself, I could like… blend in with the wall? Would people see my beauty through the paint?. Who am I kidding, that's totally obvi.

Okay, stupid lock. You'd better work properly this time – I am not having another one of you chopped off. Spin it 2 times, then go to 43, turn it… counter-clockwise… go to 49 then go to 54. IT OPENED!

As soon as I opened my locker, a pink sheet of paper fell out of my locker.

_Dear Jessica,_

_I've had my eye on you for a long time, and I think you're really, REALLY sexy.  
__The way you flip your hair, and the way you like to wear low cut, revealing shirts is just a turn-on.  
I love the way you purposefully bend over in the hallway so that people can stare at your ass and your colourful thongs.  
I love that your jeans always look like they're painted on because they're so damn tight on you.  
I love the way you cover up your bucket load of acne with foundation and other products I cannot begin to imagine.  
__I love that you're as smart as a goldfish and you managed to get into your top 2 universities._

_I think we'd make the hottest couple at school._

_The reason I am leaving this note in your locker and not talking to you in real life is because I think this is more romantic. More notes will follow, believe me, they will._

_Later sexy,  
:) _

Oh sweet Moses, I'm in love.

This is the way you want to go about our newly found friendship, Troy?

Alright, I'll play along for now but how stupid does he think I am? I would OBVIOUSLY be able to guess that he would be the one to send me love letters.

* * *

Hey guys, :)

I know it's been a while, but I'm trying to get use to a new place and school and it's not really easy.

I'll update before the summer is over, Scout's honour.

And please review!  
I want to know what you think.

-Julia.


	23. Love Letters

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie, and I also think I'm going to stop writing these things.

Hope school is going well for all the readers who have encouraged and supported me through comments, private messages, etc.

You guys are the best.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

I locked up my BMW and walked straight into Forks High Senior High School. Chin up, lips completely glossy and hair? Totally awesome.

My mini skirt was too long… but apparently the school dress code said it had to cover the entire length of my ass, so I wore it longer than usual. My tank top was low cut, and it made the boys drool. What can I say? Some people are just BORN sexy.

"Hey sexy, I missed you," I said as I slammed his locker door shut.

"… Excuse me?"

"I said, I missed you." I practically yelled.

"… Are you feeling alright?"

"Perfect baby," I winked at him.

"I'm going to class now."

"Or, we could go have fun in the janitor's closet." I touched his muscle-y chest.

"Are you high?"

"No, do my perfect eyes seem like they've been smoking pot? So let's skip class and have fun in the closet."

"I'd rather shove my head in a wall… so I'll just see you later… maybe." I grabbed his arm and winked at him.

"You're creeping me out, if I would be so frank." He said, with a pretend, creeped-out face.

"I know you wrote that letter to me."

"What letter?"

"Don't act dumb. The sooner you admit to your actions, the faster we can become the hottest couple here!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey, you forgot your textbook in the car." That stupid bitch just has timing issues.

"Hey Bella, thanks so much, I thought I lost it or something. I'll see you after school?" SHE just nodded, gave me a head nod and walked away.

"Are you CHEATING ON ME ALREADY?" I saw some freshmen turn their heads to look at our pretty faces.

OMG. This was our first couple fight.

Cry, Jess. Cry. Make those tears come out. Last Jimmy Choo's in my size going out, last pair or push up bra in my size going out, last-

"Will you keep your voice down? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"My boyfriend is CHEATING ON ME, and I'm suppose to be like calm or something?"

"WE'RE NOT DATING," He got closer to my attractive face, and he looked like he was about to kiss me, "you're clearly out of your mind, so I'll let this go. When we talk later, if ever again, I suggest you don't act like a dumb whore."

"Troy…" He turned around and walked off to his class.

Our first couple fight was… like more serious than I thought it'd be.

**Oh shit my attractive, toned, long-legged, perky and HOT body.**

**Bella's POV**

I took my usual seat in the back of the library during lunch period. I grabbed my biology text book and was getting thoroughly involved in the world of meiosis when someone pulled a chair across from me.

It doesn't matter.

Cytokinesis is a phase within telophase and this—

"So this is where you've been hiding." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't call it hiding," I said.

"Of course you wouldn't."

"What are you doing here?"

"To talk about our Tuner's Syndrome project, of course… why else. You've made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

I ignored his last jab, "It occurs when the egg cell is missing an X chromosome or when a sperm cell is missing an X or Y chromosome. I also found a charity pretty close by that handles—"

"Cool."

"Have you done any research?"

"Nope."

"Are you planning on doing any research?"

"No, bro."

"Are you planning on helping?"

"Maybe."

"Edward!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you kidding me? Are you going to help out or no? I could probably beg Mr. Banner for a new partner."

"Are you planning on admitting your true feelings about me?"

"Are you planning on stop being a douche?" I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Are you aware that hanging out with Troy Watson isn't going to help anyone?"

"Are YOU aware that this is none of your business?"

"Are you forgetting that I'm your best friend and that I have a right to know these things?"

"I'm pretty sure your new best friends are the ones that give you blowjobs."

"Aw, Bells, you broke our game."

"Yeah well, you broke our friendship." Anger flared in his eyes and he pushed away from the table.

"Takes two to tango, Bella."

-

I was closing at my locker getting textbooks for tonight's load of homework when I saw Emmett running over to my locker.

"BELLA! You'll never guess who I met today."

"Emmett, for the millionth time, just because Mr. Au is Chinese, does not mean he is Jackie Chan, okay?"

"Bella, no, I met someone cooler than Jackie Chan today."

"Who'd you meet, Em?"

"Jesus."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Jesus."

"You met Jesus, here? At Forks High Senior High?"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"Emmett, I don't think you met Jesus today…"

"NO, I MET HIM IN SPANISH CLASS." I rolled my eyes.

"That's HAY-sus, not JE-sus."

"Bella, I'm not stupid! He spelt it Jesus!"

"Emmett, it's pronounced HAY-SEUS."

"… No. the dude spelt it JESUS."

"IT'S SPANISH."

"SO?"

"In Spanish, therefore the 'J' is pronounced like the 'H.'"

"No it's not! You're just jealous because I met Jesus and you didn't."

"Emmett, why would Jesus be in Forks High?"

"He's JESUS, he can do whatever he wants!"

"Emmett, you met Hay-seus today. Not Jesus. I'm sorry."

"But Bell…"

"No Em, he's Spanish."

"But Bell," he whined, "I just told the whole football team…"

"I'm sure most of them figured out that you didn't actually mean Jesus."

"I don't think so… they just all went to the Spanish room to find him…"

"Well then go track down HAY-seus and tell him what you did before the football team starts to worship our new foreign exchange student."

"Damn it. See you later Bells!"

**Jessica's POV**

I was walking down the hallway in my new heels, when I saw half the football team run by me without giving me the "hey, how you doing? Let me check you out," as they do everyday.

Something's wrong.

Who can ignore me and my hot body?

"MIKE!" he stopped running. Power of hotties.

"What?"

"Where are you guys all running to?"

"Emmett told us Jesus was in the Spanish room!"

"JESUS?"

Oh em gee, I have to go thank him for my good fortune in life.

So I like ran with them, and my boobs must've looked spectacular.

I walked into the Spanish room, and there ain't no Jesus standing there.

"What the hell. Where's Jesus?" When the entire football team was staring at me, I like literally understood what they were doing.

"Did you just like lure me in here? I'm not interested in all of you… at the same time."

Emmett's loud-ass voice almost made me deaf, "That's just disgusting. Who invited you, Stanley?" he turned to the rest of them team, "turns out it was a Mexican, Jesus impersonator. My bad guys, sorry."

Within like 2 seconds, the whole team was gone.

Oh well, I guess I'm not thanking Jesus tonight.

**Rosalie POV**

I stood at my locker waiting for Jessica Stanley to come and find a letter from a mysterious stranger. To be honest, I don't know why her first instinct was Troy, for all she knows, it could be a lesbian in the school admiring girls who like to expose the shit out of themselves.

And here the banshee comes.

"OH EM GEEEE! I GOT ANOTHER ONE." I'm surprised I could still hear her, I thought she would be in the range only dogs could pick up on.

"LAUREN, LAAAAAAAAUREN, COME HERE! I have boys writing me love letters!" As Jessica and Lauren jumped around screeching, I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face.

I closed my locker and stared in her direction as she cleared her throat, practically demanding the attention of the people around us.

"Dear Jess, I really love the way you manage to squeeze your ass into shorts that are two sizes too small. I think it's quite admirable that even with your figure, you would be willing to wear such daring clothing. Major props. OMG, LAUREN, HE APPRECIATES MY HOT BODY."

"This is totes amazing, Jess. What else does it say?" I guess that's why Lauren and Jessica are such great friends; they have the same IQ.

"He said he wants me to like find out who he is and like make the move first."

"That's kinda weird, I mean, he's the guy, shouldn't he be doing this?"

"Lauren, shut up. I'm going to go find Troy and tell him I love him."

"It's TROY?"

"You know it, girlfriend. BRB."

I felt bad for Troy, but surely not bad enough to tell Jessica the truth.

This is going to be an interesting week.

* * *

Shanks for reading!

Drop me a comment and tell me what you think.

-Julia.


End file.
